Bruja a los 21!
by covi
Summary: ¿Cómo que es una bruja? Oye...sin ofender...Pero si es demasiado mayor!...No todo el mundo es perfecto!Albus no es la excepción: se pasaron por alto los poderes de magia de Maggie... y ahora, en plena fiesta del final del mundial lo van descubrir
1. Chapter 1

**¿¿¿¿Bruja a los 21????**

_Bueno, chics, aquí vengo con un fic loco-loco…Espero que lo disfruten y se rían…ya saben: se aceptan howler (o en su caso, para aquellos menos versados en idiomas, vociferadores), lechuzas simpáticas que, con tierna voz, me agradezcan el contenido de esta historia y, como no, lechuzas que me arranquen los dedos cuando intente coger los reviews (notas, que no en todos los países se nos dan bien las clases de idiomas)…_

_Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Todos sabemos que el mundo mágico que solemos relatar no nos pertenece en absoluto!! (menuda mierda!!). Todo se lo debemos a la maravillosísima JKRowling… la diosa, la madre de todas las madres (y si no que se lo digan a su "hijo" Harry…) y la mujer con más fantasía del planeta Tierra (a no ser que, por un efecto del giratiempos de Hermione en el tercer libro, falle y nos coloque a alguno de nosotros en ese estatus privilegiado de conocimiento)_

_Dar las gracias a mis padres, por otorgarme el escaso sentido del ridículo que tengo…que hace que me sienta orgullosa de escribir chorradas como esta…_

_Os cuento que, aunque toda mi vida he sido un poco "payasa" (en el mejor sentido de la palabra…y también en el peor!), esto me lo tomo en serio (puaf!!jajaja!), así que…espero que lo disfruten y me vean en un nuevo y glorioso estado humorístico (aunque Severus siempre estará en mi corazón!! Y tener a Severus en el corazón es… la verdad es que no es demasiado humorístico, pero ya nos conocemos: cuando se está "enamorada" una ve lo que quiere…)_

_Sin más preámbulos…aquí empezamos!!!_

**Capítulo primero: "OBLIVIATE!!"**

-Obliviate!! – Me gritó por decimocuarta vez un guapo pelirrojo ese día.

-¿Otra vez?¡¡Me habéis hecho lo mismo 100 veces!! No sé a qué leches estáis jugando, pero empiezo a hartarme… Tampoco sé cómo lo hacéis para que mis padres olviden, en un momento, las cosas tan raras que hacéis todos los tíos raros que estáis este verano aquí, pero os juro qué, en cuanto que lo averigüe, os vais a enterar!!! ¡¡¡QUIERO MI TELÉFONO MÓBIL!!!

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que nos imaginamos, creo que me do por tonto…-habló de nuevo el chico, mirando a otro tío raro a su lado, que también me lanzaba amenazas a gritos, de vez en cuando, con un ridículo palo entre las manos.

-¿Qué es un teléfono móvil?- preguntó el otro, un hombre de raza negra, de una edad incalculable entre los 40 y los 50, y, como ya dije antes, un aspecto tan raro que daba grima…Aunque bien pensado, si mirabas a tu alrededor, los raros parecíamos mis padres, mis hermanos y yo. Todos los congregados este años en el camping de mis padres tienen un aspecto que tira para atrás: túnicas (como las que visten los actores de las pelis de ciencia ficción, como "El rey Arturo", "Los caballeros de la mesa Cuadrada", etc…), pantalones demasiado cortos con dibujos que se mueven, camisetas hawaianas de colores estridentes (eso tampoco es tan raro: los ingleses en verano solemos vestir peor que el resto del año…)…y, encima de todo, hacían cosas tan extrañas que no contaré (obviamente porque estoy harta de que la gente me diga que tengo una imaginación portentosa…)

¡¡Algunos iban con escobas en la mano y hablaban de marcas y velocidades!!

-Mi Nimbus 2004 coge 100 km/hora en un solo segundo…

-¡¡Anda ya!! ¡¡Eso es imposible!!

Otros hablaban del emocionante partido de "Quidditch" que tendría lugar ese mismo día:

-No sé cómo lo han hecho los del ministerio… ¿Viste el gran estadio que montaron al otro lado de la colina?

Entre esta gente que escapó del centro psiquiátrico más cercano al culo del mundo donde viven mis padres y mi naturaleza cotilla, no lo pude evitar: si me hablan de estadios donde se va a celebrar el gran partido de loquesea, allá que voy yo!! (en todo deporte hay chicos guapos, y una oportunidad así, en pleno veranito, no se puede desaprovechar…)

Caminé (horas antes de mi primer encontronazo con el pelirrojo y el tío-raro) hacia el otro lado de la colina.

_-_USTI!! Quécoñoesesto???- Era cierto, la gente rara esa no mentía: no sé ni quién, ni cómo, ni cuando, pero en los terrenos del camping, había montado un mega estadio de la leche!! Atónita por la situación me puse a pensar en la posibilidad de que en ese lugar del culo de mundo (comúnmente llamado "casa de mis viejos") se celebrara algún evento deportivo mundial, como la copa de la UEFA, la Champions League o algo así… pero no: imposible…lo habría oído en el telediario, ¿no?

Volví de inmediato hacia el camping: necesitaba explicaciones.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en el jodido momento en que le dije a mi madre que iría a ayudarles este año…Debería haberme quedado estudiando un poco… al fin y al cabo me quedaba un solo examen para acabar la "carrera" (o eso es lo que pensaban mis pobres padres…), lejos, lejísimos del nido familiar (no me lo pensé ni dos veces: cuando acabé la escuela salí escopeteada para Brighton, en la otra punta del país)

Pero no: tuve que ir allí…aquí

-Oh , si hija!!Tenemos muchísimo trabajo esta semana!! Nos vendría tan bien tu ayuda…

Al principio pensé que era una excusa para tenerme cerca durante unos días al año, porque, normalmente, en verano, el camping de mis padres está vacío y tranquilo (a quién se le ocurre poner un camping en un lugar tan soso como éste!!), así que pensé: _"Genial: piscinita, birras gratis, jugar con mis hermanitos y…ah claro!!estudiar!! que es lo que se supone que hago en mi vida!!"_… Nunca pensé que estos días de placer se convertirían en una pesada broma del "Inocente, Inocente"…

Ya shiiiigo! Que no me dejáis desvariar ni un poco!!

¿Por dónde iba? ¡ah, si!: gente rara por todos lados, como si celebraran algo muy importante…si, ya sé: "la final de la copa del mundo de Quidditch"…jajaja!!

En Brighton también hay gente rara, claro…pero al menos no te amenazan con un palito entre las manos!!!... en Brighton somos más de cadenas y bates de baseball…

El pelirrojo carraspeó ocultando una sonrisa divertida, llamando mi atención (supongo que entre mis recuerdos se me escaparían caras de asombro, sonrisas de incredulidad…y es que no puedo evitarlo: mi cara es el espejo de mi alma…)

-Creo que es una cosa rectangular que usan los muggles para hablar a larga distancia…- Ah!! Hablaba de mi teléfono, ¿me lo darían de una vez?

-¿Muggles? ¡¿De qué coño estás hablando?! Dame el móvil!!! Llamaré a la policía….YA!!!!!

-Perdona "como-te-llames"…pero aquí no va a venir nadiehasta que no nos digas porqué no funcionan los simples "obliviates para muggles" contigo.- dijo el más mayor con una pose y tono bastante chulescos.

-Perdone "seas-quien-seas", por no decirte "me-importas-una mierda": no sé de qué me hablas, en mi vida he visto un muggle de esos y quiero saber dónde está mi FAMILIAAAAAA!!!

No sé porqué pero los dos se rieron, se descojonaron, me miraban y se meaban de la risa…el eco producido por mi grito en aquella habitación vieja y vacía en la propiedad familiar no era tan divertido, pero ellos se mondaban….cabritos…

-Charlie, hijo: será mejor que busques a tu padre…Dile que te ayude a encontrar a Dumbledore, me dijeron que vendría a la final de…

-¿Quidditch?-Reí yo mirando a los extrañados hombres-¿Para eso fabricaron el estadio tan molón que hay al otro lado de la colina?-Me miraron como si los ojos se les fueran a salir de sus órbitas, asombrados…

Fue entonces cuando el negro madurito habló de nuevo, tras unos instantes calladito:

-Parece que la seguridad anti-muggles no funciona Charlie…¡¡¡ Corre!!! ¡¡¡Avisa también al Ministro!!!

-¿¿Ministro?? ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!¿ ¿Qué Ministro que se precie vendría a este cutre-camping de vacaciones? Aunque, pensado, los ingleses somos muy excéntricos…- el chico pelirrojo me miró, sonrió y, con un gesto de mano se despidió de mi y se largó

"_¿¿Por qué todos los chicos guapos son tan raros??"_, pensé muerta de curiosidad y de babas_…"¿Por qué será que todos los que te gustan son los raros?"_, me preguntó, a modo de respuesta, Pizquita, mi voz de la razón, mi otra personalidad (una de las muchas que tengo), la amiga que siempre aparece cuando menos la necesitas…como queráis llamarla.

-No te preocupes: no te pasará nada, sólo deberías relajarte…toma un poco de té.

Nos odio!!Los ingleses siempre lo solucionamos todo con el té…hubiera preferido estar en Francia, que lo arreglan todo con crepes de Nutella…pero no: estaba en Reino Unido y me tenía que jorobar…

Sacó su palitroque, le dió un par de vueltas y, de la nada, salió una tetera con un par de tazas en una bonita mesa con un par de sillas…Ahogué un grito y casi me caigo de culo: eso sí que era un pasote…

-¿¿Un poco de azúcar??-me preguntó volviendo a menear su artilugio (no seáis mal pensados!!)

Al final sucedió: caí de culo, desmayada…Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la cara de un hombre mayor…muuuuuuy mayor…Me sonreía y, aunque parezca increíble, novelesco y raro-que-te-cagas, me sentí a gusto y reconfortada: _"San Pedro??", "Sí claro…como has sido tan buena estos ultimos, espera que calcule…21 años! Pues sí: la has palmado y te reciben en el celo con los brazos abiertos…", "Cállate, Pizquita!!"_

Tras un pelo y barbas largos y canosos (no os podéis imaginar lo largos que eran), se escondían, tras unas gafas de media luna, unos pequeños ojos azules, alegres y comprensivos (si ese era San Pedro, no tenía ningún problema! Aunque, pensándolo mejor: parecía Merlin…el viejo mago loco de la historia de la espada del Rey Arturo…)

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita…?

-Margareth…Maggie para los amigos-respondí con una sonrisa…que se esfumó cuando pensé que ese no era San Pedro…el verdadero San Pedro hubiera sabido mi nombre…

-Entonces, Maggie, ¿te encuentras bien?-palpó mi frente y no supe cómo reaccionar, ni porqué le dije a ese desconocido, que los amigos me llamaban Maggie…pero aquellos ojos, remanso de paz infinita (joer!!encima de rara, poética!), me calmaron totalmente. Asentí con la cabeza y me incorporé con cuidado- Señor Weasley, ¿podría usted ayudarla?

-Claro director.- Respondió el apuesto pelirrojo que hacía ¿poco? (no sé cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada) me estaba lanzando rayos con su paloa la vez que decía "olvidate" o algo así… Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreir (aparte de por sentirlo tan cerquita, tomándome en brazos, que por cierto, vaya brazos fuertotes que tenía…)- ¿Mejor, Margareth?- me susurró cuando terminó de ayudarme a sentarme sobre un ¿mullido sofá?...¿de dónde había salido?

-Si…gracias…-le respondí confundida (entre el sofá y su olor no daba para más…)

-Charlie…-me contestó posando una mano sobre mi rodilla desnuda (uso pantalones cortitos en verano…¿es que no podéis dejar de pensar con vuestras mentes sucias?)

-Maggie…me llamo Maggie_…-"JODER!! Otra vez lo hice!! No los conozco de nada y los trato como si fueran mi gente!", "Siempre fuiste un poco…coqueta…con los chicos guapos, Maggie: todo sonrisas y caricias…"chica fácil"…jajaja!!!", "¿Te callas de una vez, Pizquita?Gracias!"_

-Está bien, Maggie…El profesor nos quiere hacer unas preguntas…

"¿Y yo? ¿Cuándo me toca preguntar a mi?"

-Ahora que estamos entre amigos, Maggie, deberíamos hablar sobre muchas cosas….¿verdad hija?- _"hablando de familia…¿y mis padres?¿mis hermanos?¿estarán enfermos? La última vez que los vi ni recordaban haberme visto en casi un año…",_ pensé, gracias a dios, Pizquita parecía estar aletargada en esos instantes…- No te preocupes por ellos: están bien…un tanto desorientados, pero bien…-suspiré alegre, tato que no me di cuenta de que yo no le había hecho la pregunta…pero me miró y, no me preguntéis cómo porque no sabría explicarlo, que aquel viejo sabía todas mis dudas y sus respuestas…como si pudiera leerme la mente…

Él sólo sonrió y volvió a hablar:

-Te asombrarías de conocer todo lo que sé hacer… Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería del Reino Unido…

Me puse a reír: ¡ese viejo estaba loco! Los dos me miraron con sorprendidos por mi reacción.

-¿Un colegio para enseñar trucos de magia?¿Qué padre pagaría por eso? Porque espero que sea un colegio privado: conozco a más de uno que mataría al Primer Ministro si supiera que con sus impuestos se paga algo tan…así- no me atreví a decir mi opinión personal…- Aunque debo reconocer que el truquito de antes de la tetera y la mesa estuvo currado…

-¡Sí! ¡El colegio! Es un castillo en Escocia, donde los jóvenes magios aprenden sus "trucos" de magia, como tú los llamas…Aunque debo decirte, Maggie, que no son simples, ni habituales…-miré a Charlie, con el convencimiento de que, en algún momento gritara "Inocente!!", pero nada…sólo miraba y sonreía…- ¡Magia! Un enorme Don que no se le otorga a cualquiera, Maggie…si bien es cierto que no se otorga: se nace con él…

-¿Nacer?-no podía hablar ni pensar con claridad-¿De qué demonios me está hablando?¿Qué coño habéis bebido? ¿Queda algo para mí? Porque con la juerga que os traéis encima no os sigo el ritmo... –sonrieron y pasaron olímpicamente de responder_…"Estos jodíos no quieren compartir…", "Hombre, Pizquita!!!Bienvenida de nuevo a la fiesta!"._

-Maggie… ¿alguna vez has hecho algo, bajo presión, miedo, alegría,…que no puedas explicar? ¿algo que nio tú misma sepas cómo lo hiciste?

Callé por un momento_…"Pues claro!! ¡Cómo tó cristo! ¿pero de qué me habla este hombre?"_

-Profesor…-intervino Charlie-eso…eso es IMPOSIBLE!!! ¿no? ¿o sí?

-Perdonen, "caballeros", pero creo que no comprendo nada de nada…y me estoy empezando a agobiar con tantas cosas y preguntas extrañas!!!- _"Serás trolera…si estás disfrutando que te cagas!!" "Cállate!". _Miré a Charlie, que, de repente, ya no me parecía ni tan guapo ni tan simpático- Y, además, ¿Qué y por qué sería tan "imposible"?- le pregunté algo enfadada mientras el viejo sonreía como loco… _"¿¿Siempre te jodió tanto que hablaran de ti como si no estuvieras presente??", "¡Pues claro!", "Pues nunca me había dado cuenta…", "¡QUE TE CALLES!"_

-Pero eso sería MUY extraño… que tú…-me miró y, al verme la cara de cabreo volvió rápido sus ojos a el anciano- …que ella_…- "Bien, Maggie…a otro que has asustado con tu temperamento…", "¡Que-te-caaaalles!"-_

-Sin duda sería extraño, Charlie…pero no imposible…-se levantó y, con aire misterioso paseó por la habitación, otra cosa que me jode bastante: que le pongan más misterio de la cuenta a las cosas.- Maggie…-dijo mirándome con esos ojillos azulones y más tiernos que las esponjitas dulces- sé que no estás "agobiada"…más bien creo que estás demasiado calmada…¿Podrías contestarme?

-…-Podría decir que tenía miedo de contestar, pero en verdad es que no recordaba a qué tenía que contestar_…"A lo de si alguna vez has visto o hecho algo raro…" , "Gracias, Piz!!Por fin sirves para algo!", "yo ayudándote siempre y tú tan desagradecida…"_-Alguna vez que otra…¿por qué?

-¿Cómo cuales? ¿Cuándo? ¿bajo qué circunstancia?- Ahora sí me empecé a poner nerviosa_… "¿No han traído hoy la lamparita para que me deje ciega durante el interrogatorio?" _

-No sé…no me gusta pensar en eso_…-"Le contarás, al final, hasta lo de Hinkers… ¡te conoceré!", "Jooooo…que te calles!!", "Cálla, habla, cálla, habla…a ver si te decides!!"_

El anciano sonrió:

-Charlie, ¿me contarías tú lo que sucedió? A lo mejor eso sirve de apoyo para nuestra joven amiga…

-¿Todo, profesor?

-Todo, por favor…

-Como bien sabrá, profesor, yo no me dedico a la seguridad en el Ministerio…es más: esta "situación" no me gusta en absoluto…-dijo mirándome_…"oh, mierda! Tú, que, sin duda eres esa "situación", no le gustas!!otro menos!!", "¿te vas a callar"-_¡Lo mío son los dragones! no cuidar de la seguridad anti-muggles en un evento como este…- _"Dragones???Este se ha puesto las botas en ácidos para desayunar!!"_-…están desbordados…-me miró con cara de lástima-Los padres de Maggie hacen muchas preguntas y necesitan "obliviates" cada 2x3!! Mi padre nos pidió a el favor de que lo ayudáramos…mi nivel en este hechizo es más que suficiente para modificar la memoria de los muggles…pero con Maggie no me funciona!! No parece una simple muggle…

"_Usti!!!todo el sex-appeal del pelirrojo a los suelos!!Si la palabra muggle era horrenda, aún sin saber qué es, "simple muggle" me pone…"_

-Oye, oye, oye, oye….¡Cuidadito con lo que me dices!

-¡Calma chicos!-gritó el anciano al ver que Charlie se ponía en pie cabreado- Maggie, luego hablarás tú…-asentí con la cabeza y el chico continuó.

-Bien, cuando empezó a dar problemas-me miró- Bill y yo decidimos separarla de los padres y sus hermanos, que respondían perfectamente al "tratamiento"…Yo la traje aquí y pedí ayuda a Shacklebolt, un auror del ministerio que encontré en el camino. Decidí pedirle que practicara a Maggie el Obliviate de nivel superior…pero me dijo que sería mejor hablarlo primero con usted…

-¿Se comporto Maggie de forma estraña en el camino hacia aquí?

-¡Claro!Miraba las escobas voladoras, preguntaba que qué es el Quidditch, que porqué había tanta gente rara en el camping…Cada 5 minutos la hechizaba con la esperanza que lo olvidara todo…Pero volvía a preguntarme que porqué no le contestaba…Se lo digo en serio, profesor: los hechizos no funcionan sobre ella…-Conforme hablaba se iba poniendo más nervioso, cosa que me hacía ponerme más nerviosa cada vez…

-Gracias, Charlie…

-Hay algo más, profesor…dice que ha visto el estadio…

-¿El estadio? ¡¡Eso es maravilloso!! Yo aún no pude verlo…iremos luego, ¿de acuerdo? Si eres tan amable, Charlie, me gustaría que nos esperaras fuera…-señaló la puerta y, con una especie de reverencia, en joven marchó hacia el exterior.

Cuando salió de la habitación, me extrañó muchísimo oir una gran algarabía durante unos segundos (el tiempo que la puerta estuvo abierta): era un ruido ensordecedor…Pero, increíblemente, desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo…Parecía que estuviéramos solos en kilómetros a la redonda.

Mi cara debió ser un poema porque, en cuanto me miró, rió y, con una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora, me contó:

-Hechizo silenciador: es para que no te moleste el ruido de fuera…-mi cara no debió mejorar, porque, tras volverme a mirar, añadió- Ya lo comprenderás…Sólo necesitas algo de tiempo para asimilarlo…Ahora me gustaría que me contaras de tu vida…

Sentí deseos de irme, decirle que me dejara en paz, que ya lo había pillado, que era una gran broma y que "jaja"…me reía y se acabó…Pero por mi boca salió lo más tonto que jamás pensé que me saldría:

-¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto? Porque tengo que estudiar para unos exámenes… Voy algo retrasada y no me gustaría retrasarme más…- _"JOER!! Pero si ahora me vas a engañar a mi y todo…ha sonado convincente! Sí señora!"_

-Espero que no tardes tanto en comprender…-rió. _"¡Cómo se nota que no te conoce!"_-…Aunque, a lo mejor, sí que tardes más tiempo en acostumbrarte a la "nueva situación"…

-¿"Nueva situación"? ¿Qué nueva situación? ¿Podría explicarse mejor?

-Antes dijiste que sí…que alguna vez hiciste cosas, en circunstancias especiales…Me gustaría que me hablaras de ello: muy raro que te parezca que me pueda resultar…-Se acercó a mí y, en tono confidente, añadió- nada me va a extrañar…te lo aseguro.

Dudé…claro que lo hice!! ¿Cómo contarle a un desconocido las cosas raras que ves desde pequeña? Pero había algo en su mirada que me aseguraba que podía confiar en él…

-…Una vez… tendría como unos 6 años…en el colegio…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Unos niños, los aspirantes a matones, quisieron quitarme el almuerzo…Entonces…juro por dios que no sé cómo, con sólo mirarlos, empezaron a gritar que les estaba haciendo daño…Me castigaron 5 días por eso…y ni siquiera los toqué!!!- Temí la reacción del anciano…normalmente la gente decía que eso era imposible…nadie me creía.

-Así comenzamos muchos…-me dijo con una sonrisa- No hay porqué preocuparse…pero tú sabes quién lo hizo, ¿no?

Ahí si que me dejó descolocada: durante años Hinkers, una especie de "amigo invisible" (según mis padres, que no lo veían, porque para mí era súper visible), iba y venía en mi vida. Siempre aparecía para protegerme o hacerme reír en los momentos más penosos… Yo lo quería mucho…pero, a veces, me metía en muchos problemas…

-Bueno…sí…está Hinkers…pero…

-No hace falta que hablemos ahora de él…si quieres ya lo haremos más tarde…No hay de qué preocuparse…

La sonrisa que me puso me alivió bastante, así que continué:

-Más tarde (también en el colegio), un niño se rió de mí porque mis ojos eran "demasiado grises y daban miedo"… al día siguiente estaban marrones!! Mis padres se asustaron muchísimo…pero descubrí que los podía cambiar a placer…Los ponía marrones camino de la escuela y grises al volver a casa… Todos pensaban que usaba lentillas!! Pero no es así…A veces aún lo hago, pero ya no me sale siempre…

-Eso sí que es increíble Maggie!!! La metamorfomagia es una habilidad poco común.

-¿La metamorf…qué?

-Sí…el poder de cambiar tu apariencia a voluntad…

-Pero ya no siempre me sale…

-En cuanto la practique un poquito bajo enseñanza de profesores cualificados, la dominarás al completo… Cuéntame más!!- yo estaba disfrutando: nunca en mi vida había podido contarle esto a alguien que me creyera…mis amigos siempre creían que les estaba contando historias…y luego me decían "Maggie!!!Qué chulo!!!Podrías escribir un libro!!!"…así que, encantada, proseguí:

-Hace poco, en una fiesta con unos amigos, un chico se emborrachó e intentó…ya sabe…meterme un poquillo de mano…Me enfadé muchísimo…y, de repente, Hinkers lo mandó a estamparlo contra la pared más cercana…a unos 6 metros. Todos estaban demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta de que yo estaba muy alejada de él cuando esto pasó… Todos rieron y, y día siguiente hablaban de la pelea a "puñetazos" que tuve con el chico…

-¿Hinkers no ha querido venir aquí?

-No… ¿cómo lo sabe? Dijo que este año le apetecía darme unas vacaciones…

-Porque no lo veo…

-Pero si nadie lo ve!!

-Si no me equivoco, Maggie, Hinkers es un poltergueist… Sólo visible a ojos de los magos…por eso nadie más de tu alrededor lo ve…sólo tú…Yo tengo otro…se llama Peeves… Si quieres puedes conocerlo…

Eso me dejó más descolocada que cualquier otra cosa: _"JAJAJAJA!! Siempre defendiendo a Hinkers (que, por cierto: ya te dije que le hablarías de él…) y el cabrito te deja tirada cuando más lo necesitas!!!"_

-Maggie…¿dónde estudiaste la escuela secundaria?

-Ups!! Eso es más complicado…A los 10 años tuve un accidente de coche con mis abuelos…ellos murieron en el acto…yo…yo caí poco después en coma y tardé 3 años en despertar…

-Oh!! Lo siento!!

-Si, gracias… Los médicos dicen que fue un poco milagroso: estuve a punto de morir unas pocas de veces en esos 3 años. Luego, entre médico y médico, estudiaba los cursos que tenía retrasados… Más tarde entré en el instituto del pueblo…

-¿Y tus poderes? ¿se vieron afectados?-reí…me hizo gracia que los llamara así y no "rarezas del copón"

-Bueno…en realidad sí…eran menos frecuentes y de menos intensidad, aunque Hinkers seguía a mi lado: fue al primero que vi cuando desperté…

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

-¿Paseo?- _"este tío me va a volver loca! No se decide: habla, pasea, cuenta, luego mejor…"_

-Si…podríamos ir por la colina…ver el estadio juntos, comer algo que ya son las 2 de la tarde… ¿qué te parece?

-De acuerdo, iremos.

Salimos al ruido infernal: música, niños gritando y volando en escoba (cosa que, aún sabiendo que se debía a la magia, seguía pareciéndome extrañísima..), un par de gemelos pelirrojos con cara de peligrosos haciendo estallar unos petardos con agua_…"¿Agua? Qué cosa más rara!"_

-Magia, Maggie…magia.

Volví fijarme en los pelirrojos y en el grupito que había a su alrededor: allí estaba Charlie, riendo y aplaudiendo las mil y una travesuras que hacían esos chicos.

-Charlie! –gritó Dumbledore al corro de chicos- ¿Vendrías con nosotros?

-Por supuesto, profesor…chicos..luego os veo: decirle a papá que voy con Dumbledore.

-Vale.- dijo uno

-No te preocupes-añadió el otro

-Buenas tardes, profesor!!!-gritaron los 2 a la vez.

-Fred, George…espero que este curso nos deleiten con alguna de estas fiestecitas….

-No lo dude, profesor.

-Si nos lo pide de esa forma…

-Habrá que hacerlo!!- acabron, nuevamente, los dos juntos

Reí: me recordaban a Hernández y Fernandez…unos personajes de un cómic que solía leer de pequeña…

Proseguimos el camino los 3 juntos…Bueno: lo de juntos era un decir: yo caminaba detrás de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para oir de lo que hablaban:

-¿Ver el estadio de Quidditch? ¡Pero profesor! Es muggle…no lo verá…debió oirlo a alguien…

-No estaría tan seguro, señor Weasley…Esa chica se nos pasó por alto: creo saber el porqué…pero es una bruja…eso seguro.

"_Hasta aquí hemos llegado!! No te conocen de nada y ya te llaman bruja!! Mira que te lo ha dicho veces tu madre…" "Que te güires, que me dejes…Laaaaargo!!" _

-Sólo te necesito…digámos… de testigo, Charlie…

-¿Testigo?- preguntamos los dos a la vez, mirándonos, sin comprender muy bien las palabras del hombre.

Pero no nos contestó; cuando nos dimos cuenta él ya había comenzado a andar de nuevo, así que lo seguimos.

No hablamos durante unos minutos, pero, entre que soy cotilla de nacimiento y que esas situaciones me incomodan al máximo, comencé a hablar:

-¿Dragones?

-¿Cómo?

-Antes…dijiste que lo tuyo eran los dragones…

-Sí, en Rumanía…los cuido y estudio- me miró desconcertado.

-¿cómo se estudian y se cuidan unos seres que no existen?-le pregunté con suficiencia, cosa que parece que no le sentó nada bien…

-Si. Existen… y no son "seres"…son animales mágicos.

-¿Sí?-me paré, incrédula.- ¿Y echan fuego por la boca?

-No todos, pero sí la mayoría…-me contestó sin para de andar- Son muy difíciles de encontrar…Están en peligro de exinción, pero en Rumania hay una reserva…

-¿Y vuelan?

-Bueno…si…pero…¡Profesor Dumbledore!- el anciano, que iba como unos 20 metros por delante, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y nos miró- ¡No sé hasta dónde decirle! ¡Pregunta mucho!

-Hágase a la idea de que es una antigua compañera de la escuela…Cuéntele todo lo que crea conveniente…

-Pero profesor…yo…

-Además ya estamos llegando…no dará tiempo a que pregunte mucho más…

Miré hacia delante para descubrir que Albus tenía razón: acabábamos de llagar a la cima

-Me encanta.-dije convencida al ver el imponente estadio que, de nuevo, se alzaba ante mis ojos.

Charlie, que me veía con cara de incredulidad, por fin se atrevió a hablar:

-¿Lo ves de verdad?

-¿Tú no? Es una especie de estadio de fútbol…pero mucho más grande.

-¿Seguro? ¿De qué color es?

-¿Acaso no me crees? Para tu información: blanco, parece que tiene forma de óvalo…en los extremos es más alto que que en el centro…tiene muchísimas puertas de acceso…

-¿Entonces es cierto? No será que lo ve porque las medidas de seguridad no son buenas, profesor.

-Claro que es cierto, Charlie…pero, si quieres, podemos traer a su padre para comprobarlo…

¿El qué es cierto? ¿Por qué tienen que comprobarlo con mi padre?- Puse mis manos en las caderas, y me volvía sentir molesta: no me gusta que me ignoren!!

Albus me puso una mano sobre mi hombro y lo miré interrogante:

-¡Felicidades Maggie! ¡Eres una bruja!

Nunca antes, jamás de los jamases, permití que alguien que me dijera eso, saliese con todo su cuerpo en buenas condiciones… Pero, no sé porqué, esta vez me sentí agradecida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

_Por fin acabé este capítulo!!!Gracias por haber llegado al final…sé que es muy largo, pero creo que tenía muchas cosas por explicar…_

_También quiero explicar que la historia tiene lugar (por si alguno es más despistado todavía que yo), que la historia comienza en 1994 (futuras conversaciones o comentarios sobre, por ejemplo, música, están basados en la época…así que no os extrañéis…)_

_Vuelvo a daros las gracias y a pediros, por favor, reviews…son fáciles de mandar y yo os lo agradecería de todo corazón…Buenos, malos, gritones…lo que sea!!_

_También deciros que, si no os ha hecho gracia, esperéis a leer los siguientes…aunque, aviso: tengo un sentido del humor algo bizarro…_

_GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya lo dije antes….la mayoría de los personajes no son míos: son de JKRowling (¡¡bendita sea por ello!!), menos algunos, como la protagonista, que, aunque resulte patética, no….NO está basada en mí (¡¡qué más quisiera yo!!)_

_Las locuras escritas entre "" (comillas, que no me salía), son los pensamientos de Maggie y su "alter-ego", Pizquita._

_Otra cosa!! Gracias a __**loquis sa**__, a __**marata1507**__ y a __**tercy-S-Scloe**__, por tener la paciencia de leer el primer capítulo (espero que este os guste!!) y por esperar el tiempo que tardé en descifrar cómo se subía el segundo!!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEESOS!!!!!!!!!!_

**¡¡EL EQUIPO "A" AL RESCATE!!**

No supe cómo reaccionar…Durante mi anterior charla con Dumbledore había llegado a aceptar que era posible que, quizás, la magia existiera…

Pero esta noticia, ahora, me superaba, y parece que a Charlie (el pelirrojo macizón), también:

-¿Yo? ¿Una bruja?

"_Bien pensado, es la primera vez que ese calificativo no nos sienta mal, ¿no?_", pensó Pizquita dentro de mi cabeza.

"_¡Cállate Piz!"_

"_¡Jolines! ¡Qué humor de perros tenemos!"_

-¿No es un poco mayor para descubrirlo, profesor? Normalmente se descubre a los 11 años, no a los 18…

"_Volvió a hablar el desbarata-bailes"_

"_¡Pero es tan mono!"_

"_¡Dios, Maggie! Cada día eres más tonta… Defiéndete!!."_

-¡¡EH!! Que tengo 21!!

-¿21? ¡Pues más a mi favor!

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo, pelirrojo? No creo haber hecho nada para que me trates así…Además, por si te sirve de algo: a los 11 años estaba en coma…

-¿Coma?

-Es un estado severo de pérdida de conciencia…

-¿Cómo?

"_¡Este tío es tonto! Ahora entiendo porqué te gusta, Maggie"_

-Buf!!- Bufé y miré al anciano que, divertido, me hizo con la mano, el ademán para que continuara explicándole- ¿Sabes lo que es un hospital? Es un edificio…-Charlie asintió con la cabeza, así que paré de seguir explicando ese detalle.

"_Será guapote….pero lelo, lelo!!"_

"_Cállate y déjame seguir!!"_

-…Pues, digamos que, durante tres años, fue mi hogar…y no porque trabajara allí con interminables turnos de limpieza o aguantando las colas de los enfermos de urgencias…en la planta cuarta, donde estábamos los ni vivos-ni muertos…en "estado latente"…-dije esto último con un pequeño movimiento de dedos de ambas manos: sé que una gilipollez, pero siempre me recuerda a las películas de Freddy Krueger y acojona a la gente…aunque claro, él ni se inmutó: por algo curraba con dragones…- ¿lo comprendes ahora?- pregunté muy chula.

-Creo que sí….-pero su cara decía lo contrario, así que seguí explicándole- Se puede dar por muuuuuchas causas, pero el mío fue en un accidente de coche…"Traumatismo craneoencefálico"… Murieron mis abuelos en el acto y, yo, estuve a punto de palmarla muchas veces…-la cara del chico se entristeció.

"_Al menos sabe lo que es palmarla…"_

"_Cállate!!"_

-Por eso fue que no llegó su carta de acceso a Hogwarts: a los hijos de muggles, aunque, si su magia es muy grande, están inscritos desde que nacen, se les vigila durante los 2 años anteriores a su entrada en el colegio… Si son magos se les envía la citación.

"_¡Coño! ¡Ya ni me acordaba del viejo! ¡Si sigue aquí! Sólo espero que esto sí lo acabe de explicar…¡¡que se lo deja todo a medias!!"_

-Al encontrarse en coma- prosiguió, increíblemente para Pizquita, pues parecía que sí acabaría de explicarlo-, Maggie no producía magia, así que, supongo que nos "olvidaríamos" de ella…

"_Joer…¡¡qué bien Maggie!! ¡¡Hasta éstos se olvidaron de ti!!"_

"_Cállate…."_

-Pero… ¿jamás produjo magia accidental?

-¿"Magia accidental"?...y, oye Charlie, cariño: ¿te importaría no hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera delante? Es que me pone un poco de los nervios…- Albus volvió a reír: a veces pienso que él sabía algo de nosotros que ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos y que, por eso, le hacía tanta gracia vernos discutir.

-Si…perdona Maggie… "magia accidental" es la magia que se hace sin querer o sin conocimiento. Normalmente es detectada por el Ministerio de Magia y, si eres menor de edad y no estás en la escuela, te metes en un buen lío… Y, si eres mayor de edad… ya no se llamaría "magia accidental", supongo… porque, supuestamente, ya sabrías cómo controlarla… ¿no es así, profesor?

-Si… Debo reconocer que Maggie es el primer caso con el que me encuentro, pero creo que se podría definir así. He de ir a hablar con Cornelius…sin duda, éste es un tema a tratar con urgencia…Charlie, ¿serías tan amable de quedarte con ella y explicarle sus dudas?

-Pero, profesor, yo…

-Sólo será un momento…-fue todo lo que dijo y, tras un sonoro "plop", desapareció, dejándome incrédula, asombrada (por la desaparición, "Usti!!", gritó Pizquita), y muerta de angustia por mi nueva…¿magia?¡Esto era muy estraño! Encima me dejaba a solas con el pelirrojo malhumorado…

"_A solas, Maggie…A solas con el pelirrojo cañón!!"_

"_¿Sabías, Piz, que eres una salida?"_

"_A tu imagen y semejanza…"_

"_Te aviso por última vez…HOY NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!!!"_

"_Vale! Vale!...Pero no la vayas a cagar…"_

Miré a Charlie asustada…me sonrió débilmente y yo se la devolví. Me relajé un poco, tomé aire, y comencé mi tanda de preguntas:

-¿Qué es el Ministerio de Magia?

-Parece que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía…-lo oí murmurar.

-Pero tenemos tiempo: el barbacas me lo dijo…-le contesté señalando con el dedo el lugar por donde Albus había desaparecido.

-Espero que vuelva pronto…no quiero perderme la final de Quidditch…

-¿Qué es el Quidditch? ¿Para eso es el estadio? ¿Por qué hay gente tan rara en el camping? Debe haber de muchísimos lados del mundo, porque oí millones de idiomas diferentes…-sé que hablaba muy rápido, pero quería obtener mucha más información que la que el chico me mandaba…

Tenía muchísima curiosidad: un mundo totalmente nuevo para mi, se ponía frente a mis ojos!!! No quise perder la oportunidad!!!

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó sonriente y yo pensé que no iba a responder a mis preguntas.

-Algo…Aún no almorcé.

Sacó el palo que un par de horas antes había usado conmigo (su intento de hechizarme) y, murmurando unas palabras, hizo aparecer un plato lleno de bocadillos de distintas clases, y un par de botellas de agua.

"_Agua!! Qué bien! ¿Esta gente no toma vino o nada parecido?"_

"_Pizquita: eres una desagradecida!!!"_

-Gracias!!-le dije alucinada.- ¿Puedo tener yo una de esas? Como ahora soy bruja…¡Bruja!, no suena mal, ¿verdad?

-Jajaja!!La verdad es que no lo sé…eso lo deberá decir Albus…

-Oh…-me quejé, pensando en lo bien que estaría tener una de esas en los exámenes finales finales: cuando el profe no mirara…Plof!!! Libro a la mesa!!!y a copietear!!!

-Pero, si te dejan tener una, te prometo que te acompaño a comprar la tuya propia, ¿quieres?

-¿Vendrías conmigo?¿Dónde se compran esos palos?¿Sirve cualquiera?¿Este mismo?-cogí un palo del suelo y lo agité, pero nada.-¿Son muy caros?¿Si vienes conmigo…seríaunaespeciedecita?-le dije atropelladamente para que no lo oyera.

-Jajaja!!No pareces nada asustada con la noticia…

-¿Tú te asustaste cuando te lo dijo Albus?

-No. A mi no me lo dijo él, ni nadie…Ya lo sabía desde pequeño…-se acercó amí, medio tumbado como estaba sobre el pasto de la colina (apoyando su peso sobre su codo izquierdo) y me susurró, confidencialmente:- En mi familia somos todos magos…mis padres, mis hermanos, abuelos…TODOS!!!Aunque tengo un tío que es contable…

Yo, que comía un bocata sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, creí atragantarme con la noticia:

-¿TODOS?¿Hay familias enteras de magos?

-Si…aunque ya no es demasiado normal…lo más normal es que sean familias mezcladas…

Ante mis ansias por saber más y la cara de "no comprendo bien", Charlie, quién debió recibir un premio esa tarde por la paciencia demostrada, dedicó horas a explicarme qué eran los muggles, qué eran los sangre-limpia, los sangre-sucia (que vaya motes de mierda ponen en este mundo…son horribles y muy molestos. A Charlie tampoco le gustaban, como explicó más tarde), qué era el Ministerio de Magia, el Quidditch (cosa que me pareció emocionantísimo, pues siempre me gustaron los deportes…

-Yo jugué en el equipo de mi casa en Hogwarts, Gryffindor.

-¿Hogwarts Gryffindor? ¿Qué eso eso? Vaya nombrecito…

-No!!!jajaja!!! Hogwarts es el nombre del colegio…Gryffindor el de la casa dónde yo estuve…

Me explicó el funcionamiento el la escuela: 4 casas (conclusión propia: Gryffindor mola, son los buenos; Slytherin no, que son los malos; …Ravenclaw es para los empollones…; y Huffelpuff…para los que no son ni empollones, ni buenos, ni malos…); las clases (Aritmancia, Pociones, Vuelo,…)

-¿Pociones? Siempre me gustó la Química…supongo que eso es bastante parecido, ¿no?

-No lo sé…nunca escuché esa palabra…-me hizo reir, pero, al mirarme serio comprendí que no era broma…-Pero, te aseguro que el profesor te haría que la odiaras…es un tío…espeluznante!!! Te lo prometo!!

De verdad que me reí con ese comentario, que, acompañado por una cara de terror por parte del pelirrojo, acabó en carcajada: días más tarde, al conocer a Severus Snape, comprendí porqué…

Tras reir quedamos callados (obviamente el pensaría en el profesor Snape…) y yo quedé en silencio, un poco a penada:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…sólo es que pensaba que fue una pena no ir a Hogwarts…ahora no podré ser una buena maga, o, al menos, intentarlo…

-No te preocupes-se acercó a mi y me tocó un brazo a modo de caricia (cosa que, dicho sea de paso, me produjo una bonita sensación)-seguro que Dumbledore hace algo…para eso es el director del colegio, ¿no?

"_¡Qué suerte vas a tener, gañana! Esta vez le has caído bien al dire de primeras!!!todo un record!!"_

"_¡Pizquita! No te echaba de menos…además no sabemos si le caigo bien al viejo!!"_

"_¡Que si! ¡Ya verás! ¡Que tengo una corazonada!"_

-¿El director? Mola!

-Si!! A lo mejor te deja ir!!

-Si…sería súper divertido: mis compañeros de clase tendrían 10 años menos que yo…parecería el "eterno repetidor" del Instituto…Creo que preferiría mi vida normal…-debió notar que me volvía a entristecer, porque cambió de tema súbito, poniéndose en pie de un salto y levantándome con una mano.

-¿Te apetece pasear? ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu vida?

-Nací en Londres, en marzo del 73.

-¡Hubiéramos sido compañeros de curso! Yo nací en diciembre del 72…

-Hubiera estado bien!! Pero, a lo mejor no hubiéramos estado en la misma casa…Después vino lo del accidente, y mis padres se mudaron aquí, al culo del mundo…Compraron el terreno del camping porque el médico les dijo que sería mejor, para mi, la tranquilidad del campo. En el cole, cuando llegué, casi me puse al mismo nivel que mis nuevos compañeros, pero, aún así, llevo un año de retraso con respecto a mi edad. Me gusta vivir aquí…pero es un poco aburrido…así que, en cuanto pude, me fui a estudiar fuera, a Brighton.

-¿Brighton? Eso está muy lejos de tu familia!!!- me dijo asombrado.

-Oye!! Que tú vives en Rumania!!!

-Si…pero yo me puedo aparecer en un momento si quiero…-contestó algo colorado.

-Si!jajaja!!! Verás, con 19 años (y viviendo en mitad del campo, casi siempre sola son la familia), si se te presenta la oportunidad, te vas lo más lejos que puedas!!! Y Brighton era lo más lejano de aquí…más lejos me hubiera tenido que salir de la isla!!-reimos a la vez.

-PLOP!!-Albus apareció a nuestro lado, nos miró y sonrió al vernos reir.-¿Qué tal, pareja? Veo que se llevan mejor…-miró a Charlie, con su sonrisita en la boca- Gracias, señor Weasley, cuidó muy bien de nuestra amiga…¿hizo muchas preguntas?

-Si, claro…Está muy excitada con la idea de este nuevo mundo que tiene ante ella…

"_Sí, claro!…será más bien dicho por el nuevo pelirrojo que tiene ante ella…"_

"_¡Piz! ¡Largodeaquí!"_

-Perdonen la intrusión, caballeros…pero sigo aquí!!¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera?¡Por favor!- mira que me cabrean estas situaciones…Ambos volvieron a mirarme, sonrieron y, pasando de mí absolutamente, siguieron a lo suyo…

-Como decía, profesor, me ha hcho una serie de preguntas, que no sabía muy bien cómo responder... casi todas referentes a si será aceptada como una más…

-Gracias por el informe, Charlie, gracias…Creo que tu padre te está buscando…vé con él!!Ah, Charlie, hijo…: aún no digas nada de la nueva "situación"…solo háblala, si te apetece, con tu padre…nada de tus hermanos…¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, profesor. ¡Hasta luego, Maggie!-me guiñó y desapareció con otro "Plop!"…ni siquiera pude decirle adiós…¿y si Albuis había encontrado la manera de hacerme olvidar todo esto y no volvía a verlo? Quedaría como una desagradecida!!

"_Estás acojonándote, Maggie…¿verdad?"_, dijo la siempre metomentodo Pizquita.

Tras un silencio aterrador, el barbacas volvió a hablar:

-¿Qué estudias, Maggie?

"_Esto huele a "date media vuelta y te limpio la memoria"….Aparecerás sola, en medio de la nada…sin ningún recuerdo…y diez días más tarde…como en las pelis de marcianos, Maggie…"_

"_Pizquita!! Serás hiaputa!"_

"_En serio!!! Pase lo que pase: yo seguiré contigo…Te quiero, Maggie"_

"_Eres idiota…"_

-Estudio para Técnico de Laboratorio…es entretenido, hay trabajo seguro al acabar…

-Nosotros tenemos algo parecido…¿vendrías conmigo a verlo? Si te gusta te puedes quedar con nosotros…

Al principio no supe qué responder…me quedé muda (algo bastante extraño en mi naturaleza…)

En verdad nunca pensé que Albus me fuera a dar una verdadera oportunidad…

Recordé las noches en vela estudiando, haciendo trabajos (todos a última hora, como a mí me gusta!), leyendo sobre Química (vaya chasco fue no poderla estudiar…en serio!!Pero no me dio la nota!!!)

-La verdad es que sería una pena…me encanta lo que estudio…-enseguida me arrepentí de lo dicho: ¿y si no me volvía a dar otra oportunidad?, ¿y si me cabreaba por haber dicho aquello?¿Estamparía en un momento de cabreo con magia incontrolada a todo el mundo contra las paredes?¿Mi magia de descontrolaría y yo estallaría?...

"_Maggie…te dije que dejaras de leer tanto cómic de superhéroes!!"_

"_Ya…pero no lo puedo remediar…."_

Yo ya me imaginaba la situación: en mitad de un exámen final…"pegándole" tortazos al profesor de turno, sentado en su mesa…mientras yo lo miraba desde mi mesa en mitad de clase…jajaja!!!Nunca sospecharían de mi!!! Después, si me suspendía porque notó algo extraño en mi comportamiento, le volvería a pegar de leches!!

Supongo que mi cara me delató, de la decepción de mis palabras, a la alegría de mis pensamientos, porque Dumbledore se carcajeó.

"_El barbas lee la mente o algo así, Maggie…seguro!!"_

"_Anda ya!!"_

-No creo, señorita Roberts, que sea para tanto…pero, si quiere, le ofrezco una nueva solución: hoy se viene usted conmigo, a Hogwarts…Conoce el colegio de primera mano. En verano está casi vacío, así que podrá estudiar. Conocerá a algunos profesores…Nos están esperando para cenar hoy…seremos pocos: los jefes de las casas y poco más…¿Qué me dice?- alcé los homvros, sin saber qué contestar- ¿Eso es un sí?

Algo me impulsó, en el último momento, a decir que sí…Normalmente yo medito mucho mis decisiones…

"_JA-JA! Si eres la espontaneidad en persona!"_

"_Eso no es cierto!! Una vez, un chico me pidió que fuera su novia: cuando me decidí y le dije que sí, el maldito había perdido todo su interés por mí!!! ¿Recuerdas?"  
"Sí, claro!! En la fiesta de fin de curso del instituto…estaba borracho y ligaba con todas!!"_

"_Cállate!"_

"_Pero si es verdad!!"_

"_Que te calles!! Esta es mi historia…cuando cuentes tú la tuya, la cuentas a tu modo…)_

"_¿Queda mucho para que me toque? Porque se me está acumulando trabajo…"_

"…"

-De acuerdo…es un sí!- le contesté al barbas dando saltitos de alegría. Él rió antes de hablar.

-Me alegro, Maggie. Ahora sólo queda que te despidas de tus padres…Cuanto antes partamos, mejor: nos esperan en Hogwarts,…ya la chimenea conectada a la red flú más cercana que tenemos está a varios kilómetros de distancia…en el pueblo…

-¿Red flú? ¿Qué es eso? ¿En el pueblo? ¿Hay magos en el pueblo?

-Todo a su tiempo…

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al camping, dónde el ambiente era, cada vez, más festivo.

Vi a mi padre persiguiendo al par de gemelos con cara de gamberros de antes (los de los petardos húmedos), y nos dirigimos hacia él:

-¡No corráis, gambiteros! Habéis roto los cristales de la caseta de recepción!! Tenéis que pagarlos!!-gritaba mi viejo mientras esquivaba a la gente.

De repente, tras un matorral, apareció el hombre negro que me retenía junto a Charlie:

-Obliviate!

Mi padre se paró en seco, miró a su alrededor, como si no supiera qué hacía en ese lugar.

-Papá!! ¿Estás bien?-le pregunté mirando de reojo (y con mala leche) al mago de color.

-Si hija…un poco perdido, pero bien…¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Has visto cuanta gente hay este año? Parece cosa de magia!!-habló atropelladamente

Charlie pasó por mi lado en ese momento, y, disimuladamente me dijo:

-¿Te viene de familia, eh?-salió corriendo tras los gemelos-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡quietos!

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que se refería a hacer tantas preguntas…

"_Maggie…es que siempre fuiste muy lentita…"_

-Si, papá…mucha gente…-le contesté mirando al guapo pelirrojo- Llegué ayer…¿no te acuerdas?

-No…últimamente tengo algunas lagunas mentales…creo que es la comida vegetariana que me hace tu madre…-me susurró, confidente, al oído.

Estuve a punto de ponerme a reír…pero una mirada de Dumbledore me hizo pensar que que no sería demasiada buena idea de reírme de mi propio padre…

-¿Vamos a ver a mamá y a los hermanos?

-Vale hija…¡Oye tú! ¡El enano rubio con cara de pijo! No empujes a los más pequeños!!

-Cállate muggle mugroso!!-gritó el niñato creído.

-¡Señor Malfoy, un respeto!- le gritó Dumbledore justo antes de que el niño desapareciera corriendo.

-No sé qué inventan los niños ahora…¿qué será "muggle"? Pero será malo…porque lo de "mugroso" si me suena…¿Es usted familiar del chico? Porque debería decirle a sus padres que una buena paliza a tiempo hubiera solucionado los problemas…-Albus sólo sonrió antes de añadir:

-No, señor Roberts…no soy de su familia, pero lo conozco…y no creo que sus padres me hicieran caso si les dijera eso…

-Ah, de acuerdo! Pensé que, como parece que todos se conocen, esto sería una reunión familiar mega grande…

-Papá…tengo que decirte algo…"muggle" es una persona que no tiene poderes mágicos… una persona como tú…¡Pero no como yo!-mi padre me miró con cara de incredulidad- Verás, papá: soy una bruja…y me voy a estudiar magia con este señor tan simpático-le señalé a Dumbledore-, ¿no te lo crees? Entonces dime…¿cómo crees que esos niños vuelan en escobas? ¿Cómo es que tú no puedes ir al otro lado de la colina hoy?...Es porque han puesto hechizos antimuggles, porque han construido un…

-¡Ya le dije yo a tu madre que no me gustaba que te fueras a estudiar lejos! ¿Qué es lo que te fumas? ¿El orégano de las ensaladas?

-Joer, Pá! ¿Estás enfadado? ¡Yo creía que te alegrarías por mi! ¡Que me felicitarías!

-Maggie…esa un es forma de contárselo…Obliviate!-le gritó Albus, divertido.

-¡Hola hija! ¿Cuándo has venido? Anda, vamos a ver a tu madre y tus hermanos…¡Tienen unas ganas de verte!

"_Oh Dios!! Esto parece la película "Atrapado en el tiempo"…la del Día de la Marmota!!"_

-¡Hola papá!...Si, vamos…-miré a Dumbledore y levanté las cejas a la misma vez que mis hombros, como dándole a entender que mi padre era siempre así…jajaja!

"_Me gusta…creo que lo de ser bruja me gusta!"_

"_¿Cómo no te va a gustar con los bombonazos que son estos magos? ¿Viste a aquellos de la izquierda? ¿Los que van vestidos de verde? ¿Serán los deportistas del juego ese?"_

"_Cállate, Pizquita!! Siempre pensando en lo mismo…"_

"_La que fue a hablar…."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La despedida familiar fue un poco más de lo mismo: ninguno recordaba haberme visto antes y, cuando me fuera, el enfado por la "visita tan corta" de este verano, les duraría apenas nos minutos…

El problema siguiente era ir hasta la casa con chimenea…eran demasiados kilómetros para hacerlos andando con mis maletas y libros…

-Llamará a Ruth!! Es mi mejor amiga del pueblo. Tiene coche: nos lleva, le damos todas las explicaciones que tengamos que darle y, cuando nos deje en el lugar, usted, a solas, le borra la memoria…¿qué tal? No es que me guste aprovecharme de la situación…pero, ayer, en el bar del pueblo, tuvimos una discusión…no estaría de más que Ruthy la olvidara…-le propuse al anciano guiñándole un ojo.- Fue por un comentario que hizo de mí que no me gustó un pelo…así que, en cierto modo, se lo merece…

Dumbledore rió, susurró algo como "muy Slytherin" y me tendió el teléfono móvil…

Cuando Ruth llegó ya estábamos más que preparados: el soniquete del motor de su destartalado coche nos avisó de su llegada como un par de kilómetros antes…de que comenzara a frenar…El coche de Ruth no estaba en demasiadas buenas condiciones…

Al parar el coche, Albus y yo tuvimos que andar unos 100 metros (los frenos no iban demasiado bien…)

-¡Hola Ruthy! Gracias por venir a por nosotros…¿Te acuerdas de mi abuelo Steven?-le pregunté corriendo hacia el coche, seguida por Albus.

-¿El que vive en el asilo a las afueras de Londres?

-¡Ese! Pues…TACHÁN!! Está aquí, conmigo!!-miré a Albus y, guiñándole un ojo para que me siguiera el juego, lo llamé- ¡Abuelo! ¡Ven, mira! ¡Es Ruth!

-Hola Ruth!!

-Hola señor Roberts! Disculpe que no salga…pero es la puerta…no funciona desde hace meses… -lo saludó-Es un poco raro, no?-me dijo bajito para que el abuelo no la oyera.- Menuda pinta lleva!

-Si…es un poco excéntrico..-le contesté mientras yo abría la puerta trasera del coche para que Albus entrara- Le encanta vestir con faldas y cosas de esas…ya sabes: la próstata al aire!!

Rodeé el coche para meter las maletas y, viendo que "mi abuelito" no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad (y conociendo cómo conducía Ruth), volví a su lado para ponérselo.

-¡Abuelo!¡Hay que ponerse el cinturón de seguridad! No queremos que la poli nos pare y le ponga otra multa a Ruth, ¿verdad?

-No, claro… ¡Qué despiste!-contestó riendo, feliz y emocionado- Nunca me he subido a uno de estos coches!!-me confió al oído mientras le abrochaba el cinto.

Sonreí ante la confidencia y me subí al coche, junto a Ruth, en la parte delantera:

-¡Vámonos Ruthy!-le animé cuando me di cuenta que miraba, alucinada hacia el camping de mis padres…justo en el momento en que estallaba un fuego artificial (harto sospechoso de pertenecer a los pelirrojos), que dibujó en el cielo: "IRLANDA VA A GANAR!!!".

Le tuve que dar un pescozón para que reaccionara…

-¡A sí! ¡Vamos!-arrancó y nos pusimos en camino-…Maggie…¿y esas maletas?- me preguntó en voz muy alta para que la pudiera oir: entre la música demasiado alta (mno funcionaba el regulador de voz desde hacía años) y los gritos del abuelo cada vez que cambiaba de marcha, era imposible comunicarse de otra forma…

-Es que este año el camping está lleno de gente!! Mucho ruido!! Yo tengo que estudiar…y, al abuelo, no le viene demasiado bien tanto jaleo… Así que nos vamos a casa de unos amigos suyos del pueblo…-supliqué porque no se diera cuenta que le estaba mintiendo como una bellaca…pero ni cuén!!

"_Siempre fuiste muy buena actuando, Maggie…"_

-Claro…es normal…¿Dónde vamos?

-¿Recuerdas la casa de los Smith?

-¿¿Los viejos chiflados?? Claro!

-Pues allí.

-De acuerdo!! Oye, Maggie…

-¡Dime!

-¡Estás enfadada conmigo por lo de anoche con Tom?

-¡PARA NADA!-oí la risa del abuelo, de fondo, así que me retracté- Bueno…antes si, un poquito…pero hoy he conocido a alguien (un chico guapísimo, aunque un poco extraño), y creo que he decidido pasar de Tom…es un niñato…

-¡Sí! ¡Menos mal que te has dado cuenta…!

El abuelo había dejado de gritar, así que, asustada, lo miré: me observaba con una sonrisita en los labios... _"¡Cotilla!"_, pensé.

-¿VA TODO BIEN; ABUELO?

-CLARO HIJA!!¿En verdad te pareció tan guapo ese pelirrojo?

"_Te lo dije!!Un cotilla…"_

-¿PELIRROJO? Maggie: ¿nunca vas a cambiar?

-Si Ruhty…pelirrojo…-dije cansada de volver al mismo tema de siempre- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan guapos!-Albus se meaba de risa en el asiento trasero, lo que me hacía sentirme un poco estúpida por haber hecho esa revelación delante de él…

-¿Me lo vas a presentar?

-¡Claro! Esta noche, cuando vengas a recogerme a casa de los Smith…nos tomamos unas cervezas y así lo conoces, ok?

-¡Vale!

Llegamos a la casa cantando, los 3 y en voz muy alta, la canción favorita de Ruth, que sonaba, una y otra vez, en su destartalada radio (una de The Cure…el último éxito de aquel año, 1994).

Albus cantaba más alto que nosotras, y se le veía muy contento a gritando el estribillo de la canción: "Friday, I'm in love!!) jajaja!!!

"_Mira el viejuno como disfruta!!!"_

"_Un poco más de respeto, Pizquita!!"_

-¿Entonces, nos vemos a las nueve?

-A las nueve, de acuerdo! Aquí mismito te espero, Ruthy!!- hasta me dio un poco de pena mentirle de esa manera…pero, como en un rato no se acordaría…

Ayudé a Albus a salir del coche, saqué mis cosas y volví a agradecerle a Ruth por traernos:

-Mil gracias Ruthy!!-me metí dentro de la ventanilla del coche para darle un beso y un gran abrazo.

-¡Vale, vale! Que me desgarras! Cualquiera diría que no me verás más hasta el año que viene!!- se quejó.

"_Si supiera…"_

-¿Hasta luego entonces? ¿Vamos, abuelo?

-Si..ve tú, cariño…voy a despedirme de Ruth…-me guiñó un ojo y yo salí echando leches- Muchísimas gracias, hija_…_allá no se podía descansar…

Entré rápidamente en la casa, casi empujando a la vieja señora Smith:

-Luego se lo explico, señora Smith!!

-¿No es ese Albus Dumbledore?-me preguntó confusa mirando por la ventana.

-¡Si!¡ahora viene!

Miré por la ventana un rato, junto a la señora Smith. Al rato vi a Ruth confundida, mirando para todos lados…como preguntándose qué estaba haciendo en esa calle en concreto del pueblo… El Hechizo había sido hecho.

Cuando Albus me contó días más tarde un "no se qué" de las sospechas de magia que Ruthy tuvo al ver los fuegos artificiales tan extraños, que le contó que yo era una bruja, Quidditch, y miles de cosas más: todo muy rápido y divertido, antes de hechizarla, haciéndole primero unos trucos de magia con su varita para arreglarle la puerta, los frenos y los altavoces de la radio…

Según contó, Ruthy, al principio lo llamó viejo chiflado…pero que no le sentó mal, porque estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas…

"_Al vejete le va la marcha!!"_

-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conocía a los Smith de toda la vida. Pero aún así no conocía sus nombres de pila…Es algo normal cuando eres un vecino inadaptado en un pueblo enano y lleno de cotillas…y ese era el caso de los Smith…

Por eso no me extrañó que nadie en el pueblo supiera cuales eran sus nombres…después me di cuenta que no, que si en el pueblo no los sabíamos era porque, sencillamente, eran unos nombres un tanto extraños…

-¡¡Antenora!! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿sabes? Hacía ya medio siglo que no me reía tanto como esta tarde…

"_¿Antenora Smith? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_

-¡Albus! No te esperaba por aquí!! Pensé que estarías en el partido!! Pero veo que has sacado un rato para visitar a los viejos amigos…-le dijo la alegre viejita pequeñita mientras le daba un abrazo.- ¿Un té?

-Si, gracias, Antenora…un té estaría bien…¿Verdad Maggie?

-Si, profesor…me vendría muy bien, señora Smith…

"_Qué maniáticos del té sois en este país!"_

-¿"Profesor"?- preguntó extrañada.-¿La hija de los Roberts es alumna de Hogwarts? O ha sido…ya está un poco crecidita…-me miró, escudriñando cada milímetro de mi cuerpo…

-No, Antenora…es largo de contar…¿Está Aníbal en casa?

"_¿Aníbal? ¿El señor Smith se llama Aníbal? ¡No me extraña que no dijeran nada!!!"_

-Claro, ahora mismo viene…¿lo llamo y nos lo cuentas a los dos?

-Por supuesto…

"_Claro!! Por eso no decían el nombre!! ¿Te imaginas? Los niños asalvajados del pueblo, garrulos como vosotros sólos, preguntándole todos los días al vejete: "Señor Aníbal Smith!!¿Cuando me va a presentar a M.A.? ¿Y a Murdoc? ¿Y al guapote?"….O "Señor Smith!!¿ Es verdad que en 1972, un comando compuesto por 4 de los mejores hombres del ejército americano, fueron encarcelados por un delito que no habían cometido?¿Que no tardaron en fugarse de la prisión en que se encontraban recluídos y que hoy, buscados todavía por el Gobierno, sobreviven como soldados de fortuna?¿Si tenemos un problema y los encontramos, los podermos contratar? "EL EQUIPO A!!" Ta-ta-tachán chán-chán-chán….¿Te imaginas Maggie?"_

"_Juas, juas, juas!!!"_

_-¿Te ocurre algo Maggie?_

_-No, nada, profesor…sólo recordé una cosa…muy graciosa…_

_-¿Y qué fue?_

"_UPS!! Lo siento!"_

-No…que, con los pocos que somos en el pueblo, nunca había entrado a esta casa…Es un poco curiosa…-miré un cuadro que se movía: una niña jugando con un perro, que me saludaba- Hola pequeña…- Albus sonrió, sin darle mayor importancia…

"_Menos mal!!"_

El señor y la señora Smith entraron en la salita y, mientras ella hacía aparecer una tetera y tazas para 4, los dos hombres se saludaron efusivamente y el "abuelo" Albus comenzó a explicarles mi caso.

Entre sonidos de admiración, los Smith alabaron mi capacidad para "sobrevivir" en el mundo muggle durante tanto tiempo.

Más tarde Aníbal Smith _("Jajaja!")_ y Albus hablaron de un tal Harry Potter y de lo bien que se llevaba con la familia Weasley _("¿No se llamaba así el pelirrojo macizo?Presta atención!!Esta conversación puede serte útil!!")_.

Hablaron (con temor por parte de los Smith) de un tal Voldemort…que tenía que ser la leche de malo, porque los Smith lo llamaban El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…Cosa que verificó mi teoría: los Smith están locos!!Mira con qué tranquilidad lo decía Albus!!

El señor Smith sacó un cigarro de una cajita que había sobre la mesa y, mientras se lo encendía, Dumbledore dijo:

-Ya me conoces, Aníbal…Me encanta que los planes salgan bien!!

"_USTI!!!!!!"_

Me atraganté con el té, lo espurreé por todos lados (y a todos los presentes), mientras me reía a más no poder, pensando en que si lo hubiera dicho el señor Smith, me hubiera muerto de un ataque de risa allí mismo!!

Tuve, obviamente, que disimular, así que, mientras contenía la risa, pregunté:

-¿Qué planes?

-Unos muy importantes que liberarán, finalmente, al mundo mágico, y también al no mágico, de la tiranía de Voldemort…¿un caramelo de limón?-lo cogí gustosa: tras aquello tenía la boca seca…

"_PING!!!La has cagado, Maggei!! Como de costumbre!! Parece que el mundo mágico no es tan guay, eh??"_

"_No pasa nada!!!En el mundo normal también hay tiranos!!!Mira: estuvo Hitler, está Gadaffi, Margareth Thacher, Bush…sigo??"_

"_No!!!Con esos ejemplos me valen…"_

-Pero Albus!! Lo dices como si la guerra fuera inminente…y ni tan si quiera sabemos a ciencia cierta que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esté vivo!!

-Lo está, desgraciadamente Aníbal!! Y, mucho me temo que no tardará en venir…

"_USTI!! ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de esto y volvemos a casa?"  
"Cállate!!Gallina!!"_

-Antenora, Aníbal…es un gusto compartir momentos como estos con vosotros…pero debemos llegar a Hogwarts…Tengo algunos profesores que están deseando conocer a Maggie!!!

-No creo que ese sea el caso de Severus!!!Ya sabes cómo se toma eso de que le interrumpas sus vacaciones…-apuntilló Antenora con rintintín.-¡A saber qué andará ese haciendo en verano!

-Antenora, por favor… Te he dicho mil veces que ya se demostró sus lealtades…-le contestó su esposo de manera aburrida.

-Uno nunca deja de serlo, Aníbal!!

-Albus…perdónala…ya sabes cómo le cuesta perdonar…-_"Perdonar? Seguro que el tal Severus es gay e intentó ligarse a Aníbal…la vieja está celosa!!"- _Los polvos flú están ahí, sobre la chimenea…

-Gracias, Aníbal. Maggie, sólo tienes que pronunciar muy bien el nombre del sitio dónde tienes que ir…es "Colegio Hogwarts", ¿a ver?

-"Colegio Hogwarts"-repetí, sintiéndome un poco idiota cuando los 3 vejestorios aplaudieron.

-¡¡Muy bien!!Ah! Lo tienes que decir mientras echas esto al suelo de la chimenea…-me dio un puñado de cenizas-con fuerza! Yo llevaré tus cosas, tú procura no despegar del cuerpo tus brazos. Iré primero para que lo veas…"Colegio Hogwarts!"

Ahogué un grito al ver que se lo tragaban unas llamas verdes, entonces, los Smith, pusieron una mano, cada uno una, sobre mis hombros…me asusté y grité:

-AHHH! JOER! ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

-Magia, querida, magia…venga, ahora tú!! Y procura apuntar bien con los polvos, que hoy he limpiado…-me empujó para dentro de la chimenea.

-Recuerda pronunciarlo con claridad!

-"Colegio Hogwarts!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo último que oí fue cómo me decían "Bienvenida a la comunidad mágica!"…

"_¡Mierda! No les agradecí…"_

Abrí la boca para darles las gracias…pero se me llenó la boca de cenizas y casi me ahogo, pero no por ello despegué mis brazos del cuerpo…iba a una velocidad que, de darme un golpe, tendría que buscar mis brazos por media Inglaterra…

El "viajecito" fue corto, aunque a mí se me hizo eterno (más que nada porque, debido a la tos, no podía apenas respirar…) y muy movidito: 2 giros a la izquierda, uno a la derecha, una familia haciendo cola para meterse en su propia chimenea…("¡Adios!", pensé. Pero, claro, con la boca llena de cenizas, no pude decirles nada…), otro giro a la izquierda….("Por Dios!!Qué mareo!!")…y….CHOF!!!, caí de bruces sobre un suelo de piedra bien frío…

-¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Maggie!- oí decir a Albus mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- Veo que has tenidos problemas en el camino...¡Tienes la boca llena de cenizas! ¿Un caramelito de limón?

"_¿Es que este tío lo arregla todo con caramelos de limón?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, amigos/as!!! (o amigo/a, porque no creo que esto lo leáis en grupos de a 4…o que esto lo he más de uno…)_

_Estoy aquí de nuevo!!!_

_Esta vez he tardado… Tuve un "problemilla" el mes pasado, así que me mantuvo más alejada del PC. Creo que las neuronas de todos nosotros lo agradecieron: no es que se fueran a regenerar (cosa que es imposible), pero esas joías necesitaban un descanso…leer este tipo de fics, las dañan bastante…_

_Ya sabemos todos que la mayoría de los personajes no son míos, que qué más quisiera mi cuenta bancaria, y demás etc… Son de la Rowling, la madre de toda esta locura que tenemos encima…_

_Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a Tercy-S-SCloe…mi "hermanita pequeña" y personajillo de esta página con gran sentido del humor (¡¡te mereces un premio por animarme a seguir con esta parida!!Además el premio es doble: en este chapter sale Severus!!! Y, a partir de aquí, saldrá más!!!)_

_Bueno: si alguien más lo lee, también se lo dedico (loquis sa, marata1507…va por ustedes!!!); por "tener el valor de afrontar tan ardua tarea"…JAJAJA!!!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESOS!!!!_

**CAPÍTULO 3.-El gigante, el enano, la gata,**

**La "Llenalbero", y el …**

**¿vampiro?**

"_¿Qué le pasa al barbacas con los caramelos de limón? Tiene tal grado de dependencia que me recuerda a John, un compañero de clase que tuvimos en segundo…¿te acuerdas, Piz?"_

"_Si… ¿el que tuvo que dejar los estudios para acudir a esas "clases especiales" y todos decíamos que si, pero en un centro de desintoxicación?"_

"_¡El mismo!"_

"_A mi también me lo recuerda…"_

Cuando miré a mi alrededor me quedé sorprendida: una habitación circular (_"Perfecta pa barrerla, ¿eh, Maggie?")_; en cuyas paredes había infinidad de cuadros que, atención, estaban tan bien pintados, que parecía que por mucho que te movieras por la habitación, ellos te seguían con la mirada (luego descubrí que eso era, exactamente, lo que hacían…como la niña del cuadro de la casa de los Smith…)

Miré a uno en particular: un hombre gordinflón de pelo negro con una gran barriga…adornada por una bonita mancha de la comida que lucía sobre la mesa del cuadro (ya sabes: los gordonchos se la manchan cuando comen…así como yo siempre me macho el pecho…es lo que tiene ser tan pechugona!). Sonreí ante mis ideas y el cuadro (bastante mosqueado), me habló:

-¿Quién es la sinvergüenza que me mira y se ríe, Albus?

-USTI!!- grité saltando hacia atrás y llevándome la mano al corazón mientras rogaba a Dios que Albus no me ofreciera otro caramelo de limón…

-¡¡¡ALBUS!!!-oí a 50 ó 60 cuadros a la vez, lo cuál me asustó bastante-¿De dónde a salido?

"_¿Quién coño ha hablado?"_

"_Todos esos cuadros…supongo…"_

Parecían cabreados, así que, mientras el drogodependiente de caramelos de limón les daba las explicaciones pertinentes (esas en las que decía "Es una bruja, pero se crió como muggle", "Vamos a darle una oportunidad", "Sus padres tienen un camping con piscina que mola un montón" y demás "bla-bla-blá"), yo me dediqué a curiosear por el despacho.

Sé que era un despacho por dos motivos (las razones por las que todo el mundo sabe que está en un despacho, sea de la parte del mundo donde sea):

1º) Tenía un marco de fotos sobre el escritorio (súper raro porque la foto se movía haciéndole parecer, más bien una mini-tele con un vídeo de corta duración)

2º) Porque tenía una estantería llena de libros de esos horteras con las pastas doradas (los llamados "Edición de Coleccionista" que nadie lee…) como los que tienen los abogados importantes en sus despachos…

Todo el mundo pensará que, lo que define un despacho en verdad, son: mesa grande y tres sillas (2 a un lado de la mesa, y otra al otro: ésta última suele ser la más grande y cómoda... obviamente es la del dueño del lugar) Pero, decidme: ¿habéis visto un solo despacho en el mundo mundial sin una foto familiar y libros rancios en la estantería?...

Bueno, que me voy por las ramas…

También había infinidad de aparatejos extraños: una bola de petanca que, si la mirabas bien, tenía una galaxia dentro de ella (no pude evitar acordarme de "Men in Black", y me puse a cantar y a bailar por ahí…hasta que Albus, sorprendido, paró su perorata con los cuadros y me miró…_"¡¡Atención, Maggie!! Consumidor peligroso de caramelos de limón a punto de ofrecerte otro a tu derecha!!"_, me advirtió Pizquita, haciéndome parar en seco); un sombrero viejo y andrajoso, con ojos y boca (cosa que no me llamó la atención…Después de todo lo que había visto, ese era una mierda de sombrero!!!) que parecía pertenecer a Dumbledore (por la edad, claro) y que escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su dueño politoxicómano (sin duda una explicación inacabable sobre mi persona…); un pájaro, que en otra época debía ser precioso, pero que, dada a su avanzada edad, tenía las plumas medio caídas y mirada triste… lo típico de todo ser humano, animal o elfo (que, por cierto, también existen en el mundo mágico, no sólo en los libros de Tolkien…aunque no se parecen demasiado…) a punto de diñarla…

Llegué así a una conclusión: despacho viejuno, con olor a rancio (mal disimulado por un spray antiolores… de olor limón, claro), la "Edición de Coleccionista de los mejores Best-Sellers de la literatura de la Edad Media", en la estantería decimonónica de la izquierda, sombrero mega viejo, pájaro por diñarla…

"_¡¡ESTÁMOS EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE!!"_

"_COÑE!! Y no te he tenido que ayudar, hija mía…"_

Me senté, orgullosa de mí misma por haber llegado sola a esa conclusión, sobre uno de los dos sillones de éste lado de la mesa (el grande y cómodo del otro lado de la mesa sería, obviamente de Albus), me "espatarré", y suspiré en profundidad, mirando al pajarraco y pensando que, el pobre Albus, se quedaría sin animal de compañía en breve…

"PLUF!!", sonó de repente, y, el animalico, salió en llamas

-¡¡OTTIA!!-grité poniéndome una mano en el corazón: la parada cardiorrespiratoria era inevitable, porque, además de que aquel hecho fuera horripilantemente extraño, ninguno de los allí presentes me hizo ni puto caso… Así que, o pasaban del pájaro y les importó un pimiento que el bicho se consumiera entre las llamas _("Algo malo habrá hecho!!")_, o bien es que esa era la manera en que tó dios moría en el mundo mágico…

"_Cómo me alegro que no murieras mientras estabas en el hospital!!"_, Pizquita dio por hecho que la respuesta buena era la segunda opción…

"_¡Desde luego! A ver quién era el guapo que le explicaba a mis padres como, su hijita pequeña, había salido ardiendo una noche, tras haber_ _sobrevivido a un accidente de coche…"_

Me levanté pidiéndole atención al anciano, que me miró unos momentos y me señaló el montón de cenizas, como diciéndome "ve pa'allá y luego hablamos…". En cambio, uno de los retratos (el viejo gordo de antes), me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-A Dumbledore le encanta que la gente acuda a la incineración de Fawkes…-me indicó alzando los hombros y escondiendo su cuello (cosa que, hasta entonces no había notado que tuviera…)- Si no que se lo digan a Harry Potter!!!

O sea que, el raro era Albus…me acerqué al pie de pajáro donde se encontraban las cenizas y comencé a dar el "pésame virtual" a todos sus familiares (¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?):

"_Era un pájaro muy bueno…"_

"_Lamento tanto su pérdida!"_

"_Albus no encontrará otro como él…"_

"_Cierto, Pizquita…todos lo echaremos de menos!!"_

Otro susto pa morimme fue la resucitación: las cenizas empezaron a moverse y, ¡os lo juro! Primero salió un pico (enanísimo); poco después 2 ojillos (bastante grandes a comparación con el pico); unas cuantas plumas coloradas; otro par de plumas azules…

Mis ojos se pusieron tan grandes del asombro que, si cualquiera me hubiera mirado, pensaría que estaba imitando al pajarraco…Los tenía tan abiertos que me empezaban a doler. Hacía tanto tiempo que los cerraba (es que me asombré muchísimo…) que los notaba secos:

"_¡Mala señal! O empiezas a cerrarlos pronto, Maggie, o te veo cómo tu madre: lágrima artificial para el resto de tus días…Pero, claro... su prblema fue otro: tanto fumar canutos, el humos le resecó tó el ojival…"_

Comencé a cerrarlos poquito a poquito, con la sensación de que, cuando los abriera, estaría de nuevo en pueblo, en casa de Ruth…con una botella de whisky vacía en una mano y la boca tan seca como si me hubiera fumado toda la mercancía de Richard (el hermano de Ruth…y además es el camello de la región…)

Gracias a dios, seguía allí, en mitad de quién-sabe-dónde, y con un anciano que, aunque me cae bien, está loco perdío; con cuadros que hablan (aunque ahí hay uno que está roncando); y con el pájaro que pretende ser la cena de una barbacoa…

-¿Te gusta Fawkes?-me preguntó Albus a mi espalda- Es un ave fénix… ¡la más maravillosa de todas las criaturas mágicas! Sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y…

-¿Otra vez vas a contar lo mismo Albus? ¡Mira que eres pesado con esa historia!-gritó un cuadro de un hombre vestido de verde y con cara de bruto.

-¡Cállate Dippet! ¡Eres un quejita! ¡Siempre estás igual, tron!-contestó otro.

-Claro… ¡A ti te gusta esa historia porque eras profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!-Contestó el malhumorado.

-¡Jolines, Dippet! ¡¡Menudo humor tenemos hoy!! Se nota que eras Slytherin…-se metió un tercero mientras, poco a poco, todos los dibujos se iban cambiando de cuadro, yendo, poco a poco, hacia el cuadro del tal Dippet.

-¡Mecachis! Los de Hufflepuff siempre se meten en todo…¡¡seréis cotillas!!

"_Joer…encima de ser tan malos, los Slytherin esos tienen mal humor…"_

"_No te metas en esto, Pizquita…"_

Albus Dumbledore, como podrás imaginar, dejó su conversación (no sin antes decirme que ya seguiríamos en otra ocasión) y, amablemente, me invitó a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

"_¿Castillo?"_

"_Si… ¡ya sabes! Torres, almenas, mazmorras oscuras… ¡lo que viene a ser un castillo! Como el de las películas de Frankstein…"_

"_Drácula…"_

"_Bueno, eso: castillo."_

"_Ya lo sabía…idiota…"_

"_Entonces ¿pa qué preguntas?"_

Caminamos por largos pasillos de altos techos, paredes repletas de cuadros que nos preguntaban el resultado final de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch (lo que era un rollazo, porque, cada vez que nos lo preguntaban, había que pararse a responder, más o menos, lo que había ocurrido para que el Director no estuviera, finalmente, allí: que era mi culpa, vamos…); armaduras con, según dijo, pasajes escondidos tras ellas; un cuadro de un frutero por el que se llegaba a las cocinas si sabías dónde hacerle cosquillas exactamente… _("Este se ha bebido toda la bodega de Osborne esta mañana y no sabe lo que dice"); _escaleras con escalones que desaparecían; y un largo etcétera que demostraba que, si iba sola por ahí, seguro que me perdería (así que, como soy un poco asustica, me prometí nunca hacerlo…_"¡¡Pero no te preocupes, Maggie, que yo iré contigo!!", "Que bien…tardarán días en encontrarnos…")_

A cosa de las 21 horas nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, donde servirían la cena.

"_Menos mal, porque me muero de hambre…"_

"_Joé, Piz! _

Era un lugar extensísimo donde comían todos los alumnos y profesores juntos _("O son mogollón, o invitan a comer a los niños de los 20 pueblos más cercanos…")_, con una especie de de techo encantado que mostraba el cielo que había fuera _("USTI!!¡ Eso si que mola!")_. Nos sentamos en la mesa presidencial, supongo (básicamente porque estaba en alto y…vamos: la mesa de los profes….)

-En breve llegarán algunos de los docentes de la escuela, Maggie…enseguida los conocerás. Normalmente no están aquí en el verano…pero, dadas las circunstancias (junto que la semana que viene comienzan las clases y ya es hora de hacer un claustro), algunos vendrán a pasar esta noche al castillo…

"_De púamadre, Maggie….Les has jodido las vacaciones…. ¡Bien empiezas!"_

"_Gracias por tu apoyo…cabrita!"_

"_¡De nada!"_

No me dio tiempo a responderle nada a Albus: un tío mega-alto entró en el Gran Comedor andando con tanto ímpetu que retumbaba el suelo…

-¡Hagrid! ¡Qué alegría que hayas llegado ya! Esta es la joven Maggie…una bruja recién descubierta.

-¿Recién descubierta? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde ¿Cuándo? ¡Bienvenida!-me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que me estrujó la espalda (cosa que me vino bien, porque con tanta tensión acumulada, la tenía agarrotada)- ¿Te quedarás este curso? Porque tendrás que estudiar, ¿no? ¿Lo harás con los demás alumnos? La verdad es que eres un poco mayorcita para empezar desde cero pero…

"_Joder, Maggie! Dile algo al "enano" pa que se calle de una vez!"_

"_Vaaaaaaaaale!!!"_

-Hola…gracias…no sé…

"_Gracias, Pizquita: has sido súper útil ayudándome…acabo de hacer el más grande de los ridículos…"_

Me miró con cara de bonachón y como si yo fuera algo extraña_ ("Mira el que fue a hablar…")_. Pero, tras unas palabras de Albus a sus oídos (cosa graciosa, porque el tal Hagrid se tuvo que poner casi de rodillas para escucharlo...), me sonrió y me relajé bastante…

-Me llamo Maggie…Maggie Roberts.- Tampoco le iba a dar permiso a todo el que conociera esa noche para que me llamara por mi nombre de pila…- ¿Es usted profesor de la escuela? ¿Qué enseña? ¿Es difícil? ¿Me podría hablar un poco de ello?

"_Gracias, Piz… o no trabajas o vas acelerá!! Por tu culpa va a pensar que soy tonta…"_

"_Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?"_

Rió y comenzó a explicarme su doble trabajo: Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts (seguro que era muy bueno en su trabajo, porque más vale un gigante como ese que 30 rottweiler de esos pa cuidar un castillo, por muy grande que fuera), y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…

"_Jobar… ¡Aquí todos curran con dragones!!"_

"_Caaaaaaaaaaaaaalla!!!"_

Nos sentamos y hablamos sobre unicornios, centauros (que no se dejaban domesticar, pero que había que estudiarlos de todas formas), hipogrifos (cosa que no me enteré muy bien de qué eran…algo así como un pollo-burro-volador…creo), Escorguto de cola explosiva (que me los enseñaría mañana, porque le acababa de venir una remesa para el curso) y dragones (ahí empezamos a hablar de Charlie, el pelirrojo, al que él conocía muy bien).

Un poco más tarde entró un hombre muy pequeñito y agradable… con voz chillona, pero agradable…que dijo ser el profesor de Encantamientos…

Como yo no sabía muy bien de qué iba la cosa, decidió hacerme una demostración: hizo levitar a Hagrid, también a una armadura, convirtió en gato a una señora que entraba…

Me puse a aplaudir como una loca ante esto último, pensando en el día en que se lo pudiera hacer a mi madre y convertirla en chiguagua cada vez que me riñera por no acordarme del cumpleaños de mi padre…

Cuando descubrí que esa trasformación no había sido obra del profesor chiquitico, si no de la misma señora (que resultó ser "animaga" o algo así), me desilusioné un poquito…

Ser animaga, según me contó la mujer-gato, era muy difícil de conseguir y que había pocos que lo lograran… así que soñé con convertirme yo en chiguagua para ladrarle a mi madre cuando ella me riñera…

"_O, mejor aún, en un Wolfhound Irlandés, que son más grandes…"_

"_Pero esos son mu buenos, Maggie…"_

"_Pero es que me gustan mucho más…"_

Aquella señora era la profa de Transformaciones, asignatura en la que no se estudiaba cómo ser animago _("¡Mierda!")_, sino a convertir cosas en otras cosas…

-Algo sencillo en apariencia, pero que requiere concentración absoluta…

"_Esta es un hueso duro de roer…"_

Con el estómago quejumbroso y deseando comer algo para que se me callara de una vez, tuve que aguantarme un rato más, ya que entró otra profesora: la de Herbología…

O algo así, porque no era tan fácil…Plantas y mordían, gritaban, lloraban…

-¿Lloran de verdad?

-¡Siempre! Cuando son chiquitas, claro…Pero si se sabe cómo consolarlas, dan los mejores frutos, savia, o sea lo que sea para lo que sirve cada una…Yo suelo abrazarlas…por eso siempre voy de albero hasta las trancas…

"_Esa clase sí que te tiene que molar…Siempre te gustaron las plantas…más aún si después se podían fumar… ¡Hasta les cantas!...Seguro que, si las tratas bien y las enseñas, ¡te pueden hacer los coros! I'can get no…satisfaction.. yeah, yeah, yeah!!)_

Sin darme cuenta estaba pasando de la tal Sprout (la profe)…Sólo recordaba la canción de los Rolling Stones en mi mente. Cuando llegué al final de la copla me di cuenta que la buena señora (regordeta, bajita y llena de tierra y albero a más no poder) me miraba esperando una respuesta…

-¿Perdón?-pregunté medio avergonzada y agradeciéndome, interiormente, no haberme puesto a bailar como Mick Jagger (cosa que suelo hacer bastante a menudo…)

-Te preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo mañana a los invernaderos…así podrás ver, antes que ningún otro alumno, los tubérculos de calabazas parlanchinas de la India que tengo que trasplantar…

-Ups…no sé, profesora…Me encantaría, pero he quedado con el Señor Hagrid para ver sus "estorbantes de cola explosiva"…

"_Ahí has estado rápida Maggie!! Esta quería que la ayudaras en su trabajo…"_

-¿Quién? ¿El "Señor" Hagrid? Jajaja!! No le digas eso, Maggie…-me aconsejó en un susurro y mirando de reojo al gigante (que, por cierto, aún levitaba u poco)- ¡¡Podría ponerse a llorar de la emoción!! Es que es muy sensible… jijijij!

-Gracias por el consejo, profesora Sprout…-Reí y cerré los ojos: Pizquita amenazaba de nuevo…

"_¡¡Esta si que está colgada!! ¡¡Seguro que se fuma más de una de las plantas!! ¡¡Os llevaréis muy bien!!!"_

"_Cállate! ¡Qué me vas a volver loca!"_

"_OTIA!!!Mira pa la puerta, nena… ¡¡Que viene un vampiro!!!"_

"_Estás loca…"_

"_Que no, coño, ¡que es verdad!"_

Miré para donde me indicó Pizquita y, al ver lo que se avecinaba me dio un escalofrío que te cagas: no era un vampiro (pero acojonaba igual). Era un tío alto, con cara de pocos amigos y andaba con pasos rápidos que, junto la capa que llevaba (que, por cierto: vaya calorazo ir por ahí así vestío en Agosto), parecía estar tomando velocidad para salir volando…Con greñazas, pelo negro…Vamos: un macarra.

La verdad es que parecía que en cualquier momento sacaría una pistola y soltaría el típico discurso de "caza recompensas" de película del Oeste (tipo: "Billy el Niño…por sin te encuentro…Llevo esperando años este momento… Ofrecen 100 mil dólares por ti… vivo o muerto…"), lo que me hizo pensar en él como un tipo sexy y misterioso (…si…así somos de tontas las chicas: siempre nos mola el tipo raro…)

-¡Ah, Severus! Al fin llegas…-le saludó Dumbledore. Él paró en seco sus pasos y nos miró a todos con cara rancia…

-¿Reunión de…claustro?- preguntó el tipo posando su ojos negros (que resaltaban de la ottia en su cara pálida) en mi, dándome un poco de miedo.

"_Ya ha llegado la "alegría de la huerta"…"_

-Casi…casi, Severus… ¿Te llegó mi lechuza?

-¿Estoy aquí, Albus?

"_¡¡COÑO!! ¡¡Qué carácter!!"_

Seguía mirándome, como si intentara leer mi mente…Estuve a punto de largarme por patas!!

-Claro que la recibí…-por fin dejó de mirarme-Tengo muchos asuntos que atender, clases que preparar y ese estúpido jueguecito que te empeñaste en hacer este curso… ¿No es un poco mayorcita para ser alumna?-eso si que me acojonó…

"_¿Cómo leches lo ha sabido?"_

"_Debió ser por la carta… ¡paleta!"_

"_¡Que te güires de una vez!"_

-Veo que has usado tu Don con ella, Severus… No te lo reprocho, pero, al menos te podrías cortar un poco, ¿no? Ahora os lo iba a explicar, a todos, a la misma vez- Con el tiempo comprendí cual era su "Don": me leyó la mente… ¡¡al menos podría haber pedido permiso!!

-¿Lo explicas mientras cenamos? La chica tiene hambre.- contestó sentándose a mi lado en la mesa, muy brusco y poco educado. Pero Albus no habló aún.

"_Habla tú…rompe el hielo…"_

-Mi nombre es Maggie Roberts.-comencé, con el tono típico de "si-no-me-paráis-yo-sigo"- Hasta hace unas horas no sabía lo que era la magia…creía que las cosas raras que hacía eran normales… La gente volaba hacia las paredes, los vasos de cubata se me acercaban solos con solo desear tenerlos…Ya sabe: ¡¡cosas normales!! Tengo 21 años. No me descubrieron antes porque, a los 10 años tuve un accidente de coche y pasé mucho tiempo en coma en al hospital…La cosa es que…

-¡¡VAYA!! Se me está quitando el apetito y todo…-interrumpió mi discurso el macarra (ya no me parecía tan sexy…no me gusta que me interrumpan…)- ¡Y yo que creía que era imposible que dos insufribles sabelotodo coincidieran en el colegio! Siempre pensé que la "maldición" estaba programada para que hubiera una cada diez años… ¿No era suficiente con la señorita Granger?- lo retiro: ya no era "sexy" en absoluto… Todos los demás lo miraban asombrados, pero ninguno dijo nada…así que preseguí:

-No sé quien será esa Granger (que, sin duda, no me caerá bien, fijo)…Pero, teniendo en cuenta que llego a la escuela con diez años de atraso…usted tiene razón: no deberíamos coincidir en la escuela…Pero, ¡¡el destino es así!! Bueno…el destino y un choque frontal a 100 km/hora en la tartana de mis abuelos…Siento que para usted sea tan desagradable…-acabé mirándolo con ojos de "ahí la llevas".

"_¡¡Ole mi niña!! Dentro de un rato, cuando recuerdes que ese tío es tu profesor, te arrepentirás, pero…¡¡¡¡OLE!!!!"_

"_JOEEEEEER…"_

El resto de profesores intentaron reprimir unas risitas. Bueno, todos no: Hagrid me miraba asustado y Albus se reía sin represiones de ningún tipo.

-¿Ves como tenía razón, Albus? ¡¡Esto va a ser insufrible!!

"_¡Qué mal humor! Apostaría un par de neuronas a que es él el profesor de Pociones del que te habló Charlie…Bueno: mejor tres pares…que pa lo que las usas…"_

"…"

"_¿No contestas?"_

"…_HUMMMM"_

"_¡¡MADRE MIA!!¿Por qué hablaría del pelirrojo? ¡Te vuelves idiota, Maggie!"_

"_Glru, glru, glruuu…"_

"_¿Ves? ¡No usas las neuronas ni pa dejar de echar babas!!"_

"_¡Vete a la mielda, Pizquita!"_

Cuando volví de perderme mentalmente en los ojazos del pelirrojo, rogué porque los demás comensales no se hubieran dado cuenta…o peor: que pensaran que se me caía la baba con el "grunge" de Pociones (vestido de negro, melena al viento y grasa a espuertas en las raíces capilares…). Miré a mi plato, disimulando y…

"_USTI!!!!¿Quién trajo toda esta comida?"_

Costillas de cordero, puré de papas, ensaladas multicolores…BIRRAS!! ¡¡Había de todo!! ¿Tanto tiempo estuve hablando con Pizquita que no me había dado cuenta?

Volví la vista a Dumbledore, que me miraba sonriente mientras cogía mi plato y empezaba a poner comida en él.

-Gracias profesor.-le dije después de que me pusiera puré-Gracias, profesor…-tras ponerme unos trozos de pollo y yo intentaba que me devolviera el plato- Gracias profesor…-tras búding de no-se-qué, de aspecto extraño y en technicolor- Gracias…¡¡¡YA!!!

"_Eso sí que no!!Coles de Bruselas noooo!!"_

"_Tranquila, Pizquita: ninguna tocó el plato…"_

"_¿Segura? ¿Ni un poquito de caldillo?"_

"_Seguuura…Y cállate de un vez, ¿¿si??"_

"_¡Vale!"_

Volví mi atención al anciano que, con una sonrisa en los labios, dijo:

-Ya sé que parezco un poco obsesivo con la comida…pero es que… ¡¡tú no has pasado una guerra!!No sabes lo que se agradece tener un plato de comida…¡¡incluso las coles!!- miré mi plato, más enfadada que avergonzada: Albus se estaba empezando a parecer a todas las madres o abuelas del mundo…

-¿Un poco obsesivo?- preguntó, muy sarcásticamente, Snape (ahora me caía mal: nadie me dice "sabelotodo", ¡y menos para referirse a que yo no soy la única!)- Albus: pareces la bruja del cuento de Hansel y Gretel!!!

-Si Albus…siempre pensé que querías engordar a los alumnos para ponerlos en asado durante la cena de Nochebuena…

"_Mira que "jachonda" la Llenalbero!!!"_

-La bebida va por tu parte, Maggie…Aquí tienes jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, vino de elfo…

-¡Cerveza!-exclamé tomando rápidamente una jarra, justo antes de que se me adelantara Hagrid, que, sin duda la quería enterita para él…Pero yo, cuando se habla de cerveza, soy la más rápida del mundo…(otra cosa son los cien metros lisos…que yo, de correr…¡ná de ná!)

Tengo que reconocer que el sabor era un poco extraño: empalagoso y dulzón (prefiero "Águila Amstel" de toda la vida… ¡Así lo aprendí yo!). Pero, como soy una persona muy educada, me la bebí toda (y, quizás, incluso un poco más de la cuenta…) y pasé al vino de elfo…que estaba bastante mejor.

Albus, mientras tanto, iba poniendo al corriente de mi situación al resto de gigantes, tías con cara de hueso, enanos, tías llenas de mierda hasta las trancas (que ya se podía haber cambiado pa la cena….) y personajes vampíricos varios.

Parece ser que decidieron hablar todos juntos en el despacho del director tras la cena:

-Creo que sería mejor mañana…no creo que, con la cogorza que me lleva la niña, se vaya a enterar de algo esta noche…-oí decir a la mujer-gato.

-Pero, para dormir en el castillo, debe pasar la prueba del sombrero…no puede quedar a dormir en la enfermería: cerrada por vacaciones- dijo el bajitititito profesor de Encantamientos.

-Yo podría dormir en la torre de Gryffindor ella en mi cabaña…-contestó Hagrid

"_Mira que amable el grandote! Te presta su cabaña…será bonita, tendrá vistas al castillo,… ¡Qué suerte vamos a tener!"_

Noté un silencio aplastante a mi alrededor, así que dejé de prestar atención a Pizqui. Los comensales se miraban asustados y muy, muy extrañados:

-Mejor esta noche. Esta chiquilla tiene que dormir…bien…

-De acuerdo, pero que conste que mi cabaña está de púamadre!! No sé que manía tenéis con las chinches y los animalejos "difíciles de conseguir"…

Todos siguieron a lo suyo, hablando entre ellos. Todos menos yo y el vampiro que tenía al lado:

-¿Entonces es usted el profesor de Pociones?

-Y, ¿podría saber cómo llegó a esa conclusión usted solita, Señorita Roberts? ¿O se debe a su fantástico "Don de deducción"?

-Bueno…mi nuevo amigo, Charlie, me dijo que, de haber asistido a Hogwarts nunca me hubiera gustado la química…Según parece, es muy parecida a Pociones… Me dijo que el profesor de esa asignatura echa pa atrás a todo el mundo con su carácter…

"_MAGGIE!!! ¡Deja de beber vino de elfo, que te estás descontrolando!" _

Todos me miraron: algunos con cara de severidad (bueno…sólo mujer-gato y el aludido Snape) y otros divertidos (Llanalbero dijo algo como "yo me meo"…)

-Ups!!...¿eso lo dije en voz alta?

-Señorita Roberts…-me cagué de acoone: puso sus manos sobre la mesa y no paraba de mirarme a los ojos-…Quizás no debería que, "su nuevo amigo" le dijo todas las verdades y misterios que se esconden tras las paredes de esta escuela…-silencio momentáneo…mira mi copa de vino y, a mi, alternativamente…

Como era de esperar, me puso bastante nerviosa: cuando el "caza recompensas" mira así al fugitivo de la peli, es que algo muy malo está apuntito de suceder…

Con un movimiento serpenteante, su mano (_"USTI!!¡Qué mano más blanca!"_), se deslizó hacia mi preciado bebercio y lo aparta un poco de mi lado. Abrió y cerró un par de veces ojos y, mirándome, empezó a hablar:

-Señorita…el alumnado está aquí para aprender la sutil…

-"… ciencia y arte exacto de la elaboración de pociones…"-acabaron los otros cinco, imitando su voz y sorprendiéndonos, tanto a mi, como al mismísimo Severus (perdón: ahora "profesor Snape"), que, mirándolos extrañado, prosiguió su charleta interminable…

-En mi asignatura hay muy pocos estúpidos…

-"¡¡Movimientos de varita!!"- añadió el pequeño profesor, levantando los brazos (como si dijera "¡yo me la sé!")

-Y, si mis colegas me permiten acabar…, muchas personas dudan incluso que…

-"¡questoseamagia!"- soltó ahora la graciosísima de Sprout, imitando una tosecilla… Snape estaba cada vez más cabreado con el temita…

-No espero- prosiguió estoicamente- que lleguéis, que llegue, a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente… ¡No, Minerva! ¡No interrumpas!- le gritó a la mujer-gato, que puso cara de que, efectivamente, la habían pillado in fraganti…- …con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando a la mente, engañando a los sentidos…-la verdad es que, con los movimientos hipnotizadores que hacía mientras hablaba y esa voz grave, no me extrañaba que diera miedo a los alumnos… ¡acojonaba! Ahora iba a ser peor: se estaba inclinando hacia mi, para terminar su perorata en un susurro-…Puedo enseñarte a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria…hasta detener a la…

-¡¡¡MUERTE!!!-gritaron los demás aplaudiendo y llorando de la risa…Yo me quedé un tanto alucinada.

"_¿Dónde coño me has metido, Maggie? ¿En la casa del terror?"_

"_¿Y yo qué sé Pizquita? Vaya-gente-más-rara-dercopón!"_

Snape los miraba enfadado y, aún no me explico porqué, me dio penica…

-Severus, no te enfades…-rió Albus quitándose las gafas para secarse las lágrimas- Llevas… ¿Cuántos? ¿10? ¿15 años? Repitiendo el mismo discurso a los nuevos… es normal que nos lo sepamos…

-¡¡Es que eres mu pesao!!

-Hablando así, querido, no me extraña que le caigas bien sólo a los Slytherin…

-¡Sólo lo practico para los nuevos! Tengo que dar mi "discursito" la semana que viene…-se defendió el pobre Severus levantando los hombros en un gesto muy gracioso y sonriendo sin maldad…si no como un niño travieso (cuando le conté esto tiempo más tarde a Charlie, me dijo que era imposible…)

La verdad es que, viéndolos así, cualquiera diría que estaban de juerga y cachondeo las 24 horas del día…pero no: de vez en cuando, se dejaban de cachondeos y trabajaban un poquito…

-Claaaaaro… y después me encuentro a los nuevos llorando y temblando…acoonaos!! ¡No me extraña! ¡Menuda primera clase!!- rió Hagrid, con la boca llena de cerveza y las barbas de espuma.

Las risas pararon cuando entró una lechuza, ave rapaz o búho (los pájaros nocturnos nunca fueron lo mío) y se posó frente al director, tendiéndole una carta… ¿carta?

El simpaticote de Severus (ya me caía bien, otra vez), me explicó que era la forma normal de entregarse el correo entre los magos…

-¿Y qué pasa si un cazador furtivo le pega un tiro y la mata antes de que entregue la carta? ¿Y si, en un golpe de viento, la carta se le cae?¿Y si…?- Albus cortó todas mis expectativas de obtener respuesta…

-Problemas con mortífagos en el mundial de Quidditch… Tengo que ir.- todos se sobresaltaron (incluso yo: eso sonaba a algo chungo…y, al fin y al cabo, se trataba del camping de mis padres…). Severus se levantó raudo y veloz y lo persiguió.

-Voy contigo, Albus.

-¡De eso nada Severus!-gritó furioso (_"Parecía que el viejo tenía más paciencia…", "¡¡Cállate, que no me entero!!"_)- Aún no estás preparado para que te vean luchando en contra de ellos…Esto puede ser un presagio de que algo más grande esté por venir…

-Pero Albus, yo…

"_¿De qué coño hablan?"_

"_¡Y yo qué se!...A ver si me entero…"_

-He dicho que no, Severus. Minerva: espero no tardar mucho, pero… ¿podrías hacer el favor de empezar?

-Por supuesto que sí…Ten cuidado!

Y salió de la estancia.

-Mis padres…

-No te preocupes, linda- me consoló "Llenalbero" abrazándome.- Albus lo arreglará rápido.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Albus siempre lo arregla todo!

-O casi todo…-susurró Severus junto antes de llevarse un codazo (a la altura de la cadera), por parte del profesor pequeñín.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡¡¡Hola de nuevo, locas perdidas!!!_

_Aquí estoy con otra entrega de las alocadas entregas de la pirada de Maggie y su nuevo descubrimiento (por fin vamos a acabar con su primer día en Hogwarts…, ¡que ya era hora!) _

_Sólo queda decir que, como todos saben, los personajes son de la Rowling y blablablá… Un "poco" retocados, pero suyos. Todos menos Maggie, que es invención de mi padre y de mi madre… si… Maggie está basada en mí misma… Patético, ¿verdad?_

_Me refiero que "está basada en mí", no porque yo haya conocido en persona a todos estos tarados, si no porque, su forma de ser, está basada en un 99 en mi forma de ser… (no es por ponerme flores, pero, hasta lo que llevo contado, así es)_

_Bueno, que me conozco y, como siga, no cuento la historia!_

_Miles de besos a los "reviewsyentes" (que, como son tan pocos, con esos "miles", tienen pa hartarse…) y, en esta ocasión, en especial a Rayle.Rickman.Snape, por ser tan jovencita y estar totalmente enamorada, como yo (viejuna toda), de Alan Rickman (vengo cargadita de Severus hoy y me gustaría compartirlo contigo)_

**4.- EL SOMBRERO "TIMADOR"**

Nos dirigíamos al despacho de Dumbledore y la cosa no me hacía ninguna gracia: el primer día en el nuevo "cole" (qué ridículo sonaba…con 21 añazos y en un nuevo cole…), e ir dos veces al despacho del "mandamás"…

"_¡Este es tu récord! Maja, ni en el "insti" fuiste dos veces en el mismo día… ¡y eso que tuvieron motivos! Cambios de color de ojos inesperados, torturas chinas a las pijas, aquel encuentro con Richard y Ruth en el baño de los chicos…"_

"_¡Serás japuta, Pizquita! Si sólo fueron unos cigarritos de ná…"_

"_¿Cigarritos? JA JA…¡¡Estabais tan colocados que os subisteis a la mesa de la directora a bailar la Macarena!!"_

"_¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!"_

-Preferiría ir a otro sitio… si se puede, claro.- la mujer-gato, Severus, Llenalbero y Flitwickme miraron con inquina-…es que antes había mucho ruido ahí: un tal Dippet, peleándose con todos… ¡menuda "laliado"!

-Eso es algo muy característico de Dippet- dijo Minerva con la cara muy seria.

"¿Cómo puede alguien hablar sin mover los labios?"

"Supongo que apretándolos muy fuerte, ¿no?"

"Pero, es que siempre está enfadada, ¿o qué?"

"Y yo que sé…anda, piérdete un rato…"

"Desde luego, Maggie, desde que te has enterado que eres bruja, te lo tienes mu creído…"

"¡¡Que te calles!!"

"Vaaaaale…."

Minerva miró de reojo a Snape y siguió hablando:

-El mal genio de los Slytherin… ¡siempre sale a flote!

-¿Mal genio?- respondió Severus dolido-. Si yo creía que era un cachondo mental…

-Bueno, Severus… a decir verdad, para eso no bastan con cuatro días al año…Venga, chulito: ¡pregúntale a los chicos la semana que viene!- rió Llenalbero , que era otra cachonda-. ¡Dime uno sólo que diga que sí!- le retó.

-El señor Malfoy.

-Slytherin, no vale.- Desechó el pequeño Flitwick.

-Parkinson.

-Igual.-Contestó "mujer-gato".

-Nott.

-¡JA! Ese es tan cobarde que incluso diría que yo soy la mujer de sus sueños…- Rió Minerva.

"_Pues ya tiene que ser cobarde…"_

"_Jijiji! Calla, que no me dejas oir…"_

-Crabbe, Goyle…- Reí ante esta contestación de Severus…no porque conociera a los chicos, sino porque, algo me decía, que el macarra estaba perdiendo su paciencia…

-¡Esos son idiotas!- Replicó Sprout.

-Y Slytherins…- apuntilló, de nuevo, Flitwick.

-Me estáis cansando con la bromita… ¡Zabini!

-¡SLYTHERIN! – gritaron los tres a la vez.

-A mi me cae bien…- dejé caer en voz bajita, mirando el reflejo de la luna sobre un lago muy grande-grandísimo que veía tras una ventana (esto hay que aclararlo: en el colegio había un lago…pero fuera, no dentro…aunque…ahora que lo pienso, al siguiente curso, los gemelos…Bueno, que me salto la consecución de los eventos….)

-JOER… ¡Seguro que ésta va a Slytherin! Con las ganas que tenía de que fuera a Hufflepuff….

Empezaron una pequeña discusión…Parecía que todos ansiaban que formara parte de sus casas…

-Pues yo apuesto un día sin moño, con el pelo tó suelto, a que se viene a Gryffindor.

-¿Dos sabelotodo en Gryffindor? ¡Eso sería la hecatombe!...Mejor Slytherin.

-¿Slytherin? ¡Si tiene cara de valiente! GRYFFINDOR.

-Pero ha sabido arreglárselas muy bien entre los muggles siendo bruja…eso denota inteligencia: ¡Ravenclaw!

-Noooooo… Eso lo que denota es SUPERVIVENCIA… ¡Hufflepuff! Por no hablar de su sentido del humor…Esta chica es, definitivamente, Hufflepuff.

"_¿Sentido del humor? Ésta no te conoce recién levantá…"_

"_¡Cállate, Pizquita, joder!_

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la puerta del despacho: un pajarraco feucho que se abría con una contraseña, dejando llegar, por medio de unas escaleras de caracol, al lugar.

_-Chocochips al limón-_ dijo Minerva para que se moviera la estatuilla.

"_Joer… ¡qué obsesión tienen todos aquí con el limón!"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Los cuadros, gracias a "Jesusitodemivida", estaban dormiditos… No todos: el tal Dippet se "hacía" el dormido…y de vez en cuando abría un ojo y murmuraba algo como: "ya era hora que Albus la espichara", cosa que, cabe decir, me pareció de muy mala educación.

Nos acomodamos y Minerva empezó una perorata que se las prometía eterna…

-Hogwarts fue fundada hace más de mil años por los cuatro magos más capaces de la época. A saber: Godric Gryffindor, Rowina Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin…

-¿Por qué siempre pones a Salazar el último y a Godric el primero? Me parece que actúas con favoritismos, Minerva- se quejó el macarra de Severus.

-Sigue tú si te ves tan capaz, Severus…Ah, ¡no puedes! La subdirectora soy yo… ¡Te pinchas Snape!

Severus calló, los otros rieron y Minerva prosiguió contando la historia de la escuela…

Yo, en cambio, me dormía poco a poco (tanto "runrún" de la mujer-gato a esas horas, y después de beberme media reserva de la escuela de vino de elfo y cervezas de esas que no eran de cebada ni de ná de ná…)

Severus, que estaba sentado a mi lado, me llamaba la atención de vez en cuando para que no me quedara dormida…pasó de los "Tschi!…Maggie!" de al comienzo, a ponerme su helada, congelada y muerta mano (al menos, con esa temperatura, debería llevar un par de años muerto…), sobre la mía.

El efecto era inmediato: estaba tan fría que lograba mantenerme despierta, como mínimo, media hora…Así que, como lo hizo 4 veces, calculando calculando…la interminable cantinela de Minerva venía durando casi tres horas…

"_¡Dios Santo! ¿Cómo puede una persona hablar tan seguido sin beber agua pa refrescarse el gaznate?"_

"_¡Joer que sueño tengo! Pizquita: espero que te estés enterando de algo y luego me lo cuentas… Porque como algo de eso de los fundadores caiga en el examen…me veo suspensa de por vida…"_

"_¡Eso ya ha acabado! Ahora está hablando de una familia de acogida que te daría comida y piltra durante el curso…"_

"_Pizquita, siento interrumpirte… ¡pero te dije LUEGO!"_

"_Pero es que me queda lo mejor por decirte!"_

"_Que te caaaaaaalles…"_

"_Pero, Maggie!!!"_

-¡QUÉ TE CALLES COOOOOÑO YA!!!!- No sé cómo, pero esta última respuesta me había salido en voz alta mientras pegaba un salto de mi silla.

Llenalbero y Severus se reían disimuladamente. El profesor chiquitico nos miraba a Minerva y a mí alternativamente, como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis (o, mejor dicho y dado a su altura, de ping-pong). Y Minerva… Minerva me miraba con caras de pocos amigos (pero que muy pocos…): sentí miedito…MUCHO miedito…

-…Quiero decir…

"_¡Pizquita! ¡Hijapúa! Ayúdame!!"_

"…"

"_¿Pizquita?"_

"…"

"_¡Cabrita!"_

-… ¿Que estás de acuerdo con lo concretado?- Me ayudó, finalmente, Sprout (Pizquita desapareció del todo) con una sonrisa seguida de un guiño disimulado.

-¡Si! Eso… ¿qué si o?- le devolví el guiño (eso sí: mal disimulado, que acababa de despertarme…)

-¿Qué acatas las normas nuevas?- Preguntó Severus echándome otro cable mientras abría sus negros ojazos de manera increíble…

-¡Pues claaaaro!- le respondí toda sonriente y guiñándole otro ojo…cosa que provocó que me mirara extrañado.

"_¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Maggie?"_

"_¿Qué he hecho?"_

"_¡Le has guiñado el ojo! ¡Ese no era el que te guiñó el ojo! ¡Estás loca!"_

"_¡Lo que estoy es como una cubaaaaaa…!"_

-De acuerdo, señorita Roberts…- prosiguió "mal-genio McGonagall"- En su caso, su ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar esta noche. En cuanto vuelva el director.

-¿Tardará mucho? Yo es que, después de cenar, me fumo un cigarrito… y aquí no se podrá, ¿no?

"_La mujer-gato me odia… ¡mira que cara me ha puesto!"_

"_Es que no es pa menos, Maggie…"_

-Podría salir a fumar, Señorita Roberts, aunque…déjeme que le diga que es un vicio muy feo que le dañará, tarde o temprano, la salud.

-¡Gracias por la información! ¡A FUMAR!- grité con alegría pegando un salto de mi silla y palmeando las manos.

Salí como un rayo de la habitación y, al encontrarme fuera, caí en la cuenta que no sabía por dónde se salía a la calle… Había una gran ventana a mi izquierda, pero, pensándolo mejor, no me pareció buen sitio para fumar: en mi último año de instituto, fumándome un petardo con mi amigo John entre clase y clase, me caí desde la ventana de un primero…cabe decir que, "mágicamente", no me rompí ni un solo hueso…

Cuando decidí ir a buscar ayuda al despacho, vi salir a Sprout y Severus:

"_¡Salvada! Adoro a estos dos…"_

-¿Problemas, Maggie?

-Si… verá, profesora… no sé por dónde se sale.

-Ven con nosotros: yo tengo que dar de comer a las madreselvas (odioso trabajo, pues hay que regarlas cada cuatro horas…ya me ayudarás, ¿no?), y Severus también salía a fumar…él también tiene ese "vicio muy feo que, tarde o temprano, te dañará la salud"…- recitó imitando a Minerva.

-Gracias- y los seguí a cierta distancia, mientras hablaban de un torneo que tendría lugar en el colegio ese año.

Cuando llegamos a un jardín interior, Llenalbero se despidió de nosotros con un "Vuelvo en un rato".

-Casi te duermes ahí dentro…-bromeó el siniestro profesor a la vez que, con su varita mágica, me ofrecía fuego.

-Sí… ¡Ostras! Eso sí que es útil…yo siempre pierdo los mecheros…

Él me sonrió y, a pagar su varita, me costó descubrir dónde estaba, pues todo se hallaba oscurísimo y, encima, como iba vestido tó de negro…

Cuando lo localicé me sobresalté: estaba más cerca de lo que me creía y no lo había notado.

"_Mira que arte tiene fumando con el pié "apoyao" en la pared…"_

"_Y frotándose el brazo"_

"_¿Frotándose el brazo?"_

"_Si: está sosteniendo el cigarro con los labios y se frota el brazo izquierdo…Yo creo que es reuma…"_

"_¿Reuma?"_

"_Maggie, a ciertas edades…"_

"_Pizquita, coño… no es tan viejo…obsérvalo: ese aire altanero, esa chulería al andar, esa capa tan molona… parece el cantante de los Black-Sabbat!"_

"…_A ti te molaaaaa... ¿ya no te acuerdas del pelirrojo o qué?"_

"_¡¡¡AY QUÉ CRUZ!!!"_

-Esta noche promete ser larga y difícil…

"_Reuma…te lo dije"_

-¿Por qué, Severus?

-Problemas en los mundiales… mi brazo me lo advierte…

-¿Tu brazo detecta problemas?

"_Llevabas razón: es igual que el cantante de los Black-Sabbat…Está tan loco como él…"_

"_¡¡Cállate!!"_

-¡¡Problemas en los Mundiales!! ¡¡AY DIOS SANTO!! ¡Mi familia! ¡Charlie!... ¿Estarán todos bien?-dije todo rápido, por los nervios.

-Albus traerá noticias… ¡seguro que están bien!

Me acabé el cigarro en una sola calada (con los nervios ya se sabe…)

-Te cae bien ese Weasley, eh?

-¿Quién?

-Charlie… Charlie Weasley… ¡Tu amigo el pecoso ese! ¡El que se metió conmigo!

-Ah… Ese Charlie… Si me cae bien, ¿por qué?

-Porque, entonces, te habrá encantado la idea de quedarte este año con su familia, yendo y viniendo a Rumania (porque tendrás que pasar temporadas con él), y todo eso, ¿no?- El tío se reía mientras me encendía otro cigarrillo y me lo pasaba…

-¿CÓMO?

-¿No te has enterado?- preguntó muy sorprendido- Es verdad…-chasqueó la lengua- estabas DORMIDA cuando Minerva nos soltó el discurso interminable (por cierto: me debes una por avisarte cada 2x3)… Darás clases particulares con nosotros, pero vivirás con ellos (este año no va a caber ni un alma de más en el colegio)… La red Flú será tu medio de locomoción hasta que aprendas a aparecerte y consigas tu licencia: luego de casa de los Weasley a las puertas de los terrenos te apareces, y, desde las puertas al castillo….andandito!!

Estaba hecha un lío: ¿licencia para aparecerme?, ¿Rumania?, ¿vivir en casa del chico más guapo mago-de-mi-edad que conocía?...

-Pero… ¿los padres de Charlie querrán?

-No me cabe duda: la madre, tras haber criado a siete hijos que ya se han ido de casa la mayor parte del año, tiene el "síndrome del nido vacío"… Además te ayudarán a estudiar: si esa buena señora lo ha conseguido con el zopenco de su enano y los bestias de los gemelos… ¡Eso sí! Tendrás que averiguártelas tú solita con Arthur…- se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído- … está un poco… "obsesionado" con los muggles…

"_¿Los gemelos bestias serán los de los petardos de esta tarde?"_

"…"

"_¿Maggie?"_

"…"

"_¡Maggie! Al menos cierra la boca… que pareces tonta!"_

-¿Volvemos? Yo me estoy quedando helado…

"_Ven p'acá… que esta te calienta…"_

"_¡Serás guarra, Pizquita!"_

"_JA-JA… Dime que no lo has pensado…"_

"_¡Que te CALLES!"_

-Me fumaría otro… por los nervios, ya sabes… pero quiero acabar esto de una vez e irme a la cama…- _"¿Sola?", "¡¡SUCIA!!", "Si…si…"… _Dios mío…qué cara estaría poniendo que, Severus me miraba asustadico perdío…- ¿Habrá llegado ya Albus?

-¡Seguro! Anda, vamos…- me empujó flojillo y los dos nos reímos- Además: el tabaco te manchará los dientes… ¡mira los míos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegando a la puerta del despacho, oímos una voz detrás de nosotros:

-¡Severus!

-¡Albus!

-¡Maggie!

-¡Charlie!

-Profesor…

-Señor Weasley…

-¡Director!

-¡Maggie!

-¡Severus…

Aquello parecía una película de Woody Allen: todos nos mirábamos y decíamos el nombre del primero que se nos pasara por la mente… Yo me lo estaba pasando bien… Y parece que los demás también, porque ninguno lo paraba…Pero el caso es que, a lo mejor, nadie lo paraba por una sencilla razón: no queríamos saber qué habría pasado en el Camping de mis padres para que Charlie hubiera venido a Hogwarts…

Como todo tiene su fin, la "esbaratabailes" de Llenalbero vino a estropearlo…

-¡Hombre Albus! Ya has llegado… La chica se nos estaba quedando sopa… ¡Coño! ¡Pero si ha venido Charlie Weasley! ¡UY, cuánto tiempooooooooooooooooooo…! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No habrá salido nada mal, no?- caminaba rápida hacia el pelirrojo, provocando que éste (un poco acojonado, seguro, aunque, como es un "enterao" nunca lo admitirá) diera unos pasitos hacia atrás.

-No profesora, todo está bien.

-Me alegro, hijo.-Abrió sus brazos, como pidiéndole un abrazo con las manos… y él se lo dio.

-Entonces…mis hermanos, mis padres… ¿están bien?

-Si, no te preocupes.-me contestó Albus.

-Te lo dije…-me susurró Severus al oído y yo sonreí cómplice. Todos nos miraron extrañados, sobre todo Charlie, que levantó una ceja y dobló su boca…como si eso fuera lo más extraño que había visto en el universo.

Los profesores comenzaron a andar, reanudando el camino hacia el despacho, dejándonos un poco de espacio para poder hablar:

-Cogieron a tu padre y lo elevaron por un pie… estaba muy asustado, pero, no te preocupes: todo ha pasado y ya no se acuerda de nada…Los "obliviates" son fenomenales con el resto de tu familia…

-Tuvo que estar bien, ¿no?-me miró confuso y comprendí que aquello no había sonado exactamente bien…-… ¡Oh! No quiero decir que me hubiera reído o se lo hubiera hecho yo misma…

"_¿Estás segura que no se lo hubieras hecho TÚ? Con tu carácter…"_

"_Eres una mala persona, Pizquita…"_

-¡Ouch! Tienes sangre en la frente…-iba a tocársela, pero la vergüenza me detuvo a mitad del camino, así que escondí la mano rápido.- ¿Te duele?

-Un poco…-respondió con cara de víctima- Pero ya se pasará…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues Albus y mi padre me contaron unas cosillas sobre tu aprendizaje… y mi padre me mandó a hablar contigo… ¡vosotros!... Vosotros…si.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si…, por lo visto hay mucho papeleo…caso nuevo, extraño…

-¿Papeleo? Dios que lío "dercopón"! Yo no quiero ser un estorbo para tus padres…

-¡"Chocochips al limón"!-oí a Albus a lo lejos.

-¿Estorbo? Mi padre está encantado… y mi madre…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con tu madre?

-Que todavía no lo sabe…pero que, en cuanto se entere, le va a encantar la idea….Tiene el "Síndrome del nido vacío"…-me hizo gracia y me reí- ¿qué te pasa?

-¿"Síndrome del nido vacío"? ¡¡jajaja!! Severus me ha dicho lo mismo…

-¿Severus? ¿Snape te deja que lo llames "Severus"?

-¡Claro! Es un cachondo…

-¿Snape un cachondo?

-Si.

-¿Seguro que era Snape y no otro? No creo que Snape entre dentro de la calificación "cachondo"…

-Tío…me parece que no conoces a Severus…

-¿Y tú sí? Sería gracioso: en medio rato lo conocerías mejor que yo en 7 años…Créeme: lo conozco mejor que tú…

-Que te digo que nooo…- se empujé con el brazo mientras el sonreía coquetamente…

"_¿Estás coqueteando?"_

"_¿Quién, yo?"_

"_Si, túuuuuuuu…Creo que esto ya es demasiado coqueteo en un solo día…"_

"_Pues: o te callas o te largas"_

"_Ya me callooooo…joer: no se te puede decir la verdad, que te pillas unos rebotes…"_

-Bueno, subamos…Que, según me han dicho, soy testigo en tu elección, ¿nerviosa?

-Un poco.

-¿Cuál prefieres?

-No sé…la mujer-gato no me cae muy bien…

-¿Minerva? ¡Pero si es un encanto de mujer!

"_Si…encanto pa pegar sellos"_

"_Ellos usan lechuzas…no hay sellos por medio"_

"_Maggie: más te vale empezar a hablar en plural…porque, querida: "ellos" también eres tú…"_

"_Vaaaaale, so pesá: Nosotros usamos lechuzas"_

-¿No subes?-preguntó Charlie desde la mitad de la escalera.

-Umm…si, es que estaba pensando…

-¡Lo que tienes es miedo! Jajaja! Creo que, definitivamente: Gryffindor no.

-O claro… "Gryffindor: la casa de los valientes…"-dije imitando la voz de la orgullosa Minerva.

-¡Ese soy yo!-rió levantando sus brazos y moviéndolos en señal de victoria- ¡Un buen y valiente Gryffindor!- siguió subiendo, dejándome una espectacular perspectiva de su espaldas…

"_Buen culo, ¡si señor!"_

"_Maggie…"_

"_Y ¿qué me dices de esas espaldas?"_

"_Maggie…"_

"_¡Menudo cuerpazo! Debe ser de currar con las bestias salvajes…ummmmm"_

"_Maggie!!"_

"_OH, POR DIOS PIZ!! ¡YA VOY!"_

Cuando conseguí llegar al despacho, me senté en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes, al ladico de Severus, mientras Charlie se quedaba por detrás de mí…

Albus estaba poniendo a todos al corriente de la situación: un pequeño grupo de mortífagos habían estado alardeando tras el partido. Contó algo del tal Harry Potter, de una "marca tenebrosa", de una elfina doméstica (de un tal Barty Crouch… a lo que TODOS respondieron un "¡No puede ser!" sobresaltado), otra vez Harry Potter y su varita (Severus y Dippet dijeron "¡Potter, como no!")…

-Y ahora…Si Maggie es tan amable…- me señaló, el barbacas, un taburete sobre el que descansaba el viejo sombrero.

Me levanté de la silla asustadica entera… Sudores fríos y "cagueta"…

"_No me extraña tía: tras el cigarro y la cogorza…"_

"_¡¡Así no ayudas nada de nada, prenda!!"_

"_Ya lo sé… pero me lo paso chachi…"_

"_¿"CHACHI"? ¡Serás antiguada!"_

Las atentas miradas de los presentes taladraban mi cerebelo…

-Aquí, Maggie, querida…-señalaba el taburete la mujer-gato.

- No se si aguantará…-le susurré, sonriendo de compromiso, para eliminar tensiones…Albus, Severus y Charlie sonrieron, mujer-gato no se inmutó, al "chiquitico" no lo veía desde donde estaba…y "Llenalbero"… ¿qué coño estaba haciendo? Movía sus manos y mirabas las sombras que se reflejaban en la pared… _"¡¡Dios qué cruz…!!"_

-Es una prueba muy sencilla, Maggie: el sombrero "lee" tu mente y decide para qué casa vas: no hace daño y no hace preguntas comprometedoras…- me anunciaron los ojazos castaños de Charlie tras sus 1200 pecas por milímetro cuadrado, con un guiño, cosa a lo que Severus lo miró de reojo, ceja levantada, como dispuesto a leerle la mente…

-Vaaale…-pero, aún así, me dio un poco de miedo cuando Minerva me puso el gorrito

.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, bueno, bueno,…¡esto si que es interesante…!-dijo una voz grave a mi oído.

-¿Qué es tan interesante?

-¡Pues tú! ¿Qué si no? Eres la "clienta" más viejuna que jamás he tenido…Me tendré que portar bien contigo…

-¿Cómo de bien?

-Psi…

"_Buena aclaración, ¿no Maggie? ¡Ahora me quedó bien clarito! ¿Y a ti?"_

"_JEJEJE…"_

-Veo, Maggie, que tienes una interior…

-¡No te puede ni imaginar cuánto! Se llama Pizquita y, a veces, no hay quién la aguante…

"_¡Gracias, simpaticona!"_

"_Tú ya sabes…yo a mandar…"_

-Bueno: empecemos con el cuestionario…

-¿Cuestionario?-pregunté sobresaltada- ¡Nadie me dijo nada de un cuestionario! Y yo no sé NADA de este mundo… si me hubieran dado un par de días para preparármelo…

-¡Ups! ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ir a Ravenclaw?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¿Por qué?

-Los nervios ante los exámenes… la "preparación"…me suena mucho a que eres muy lista…

-¡Para nada! Gracias por el cumplido…pero soy más bien un desastrico… ¿Esos son los del profesor "chiquitico"?

-Si…se llama "profesor Flitwick".

-Ay si…es que soy muy mala para los nombres…

"_Si, si…Eso es porque siempre te gustó meterte con el más pequeño…"_

-¿Eso es cierto?

-¡Claro! Mucha gente nueva en un solo día…

-¡No! Me refiero a lo que dijo Pizquita…

-¿Eso?...Bueno, a veces si… Qué mierda que la tengas que oir…lo siento tanto por ti…Es muy japuta…

-Esas son cualidades muy de Slytherin…

-¿Slytherin? ¿Con Severus? ¡No hombre!

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que, aunque Severus es un cachondo, me cae bien y todo eso, los Slytherin, según me han dicho, siempre son los malos de la peli… y yo no quiero ser de "los malos"…

-¿Te parece a ti que el profesor Severus Snape, uno de los mejores profesores de esta sagrada escuela, sea malo?

-¡Noooooo! Te acabo de decir que me cae le púamadre…pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Charlie, el pelirrojo ese de ahí, me dijo que…

-¡¡JA!! ¡¡Tú tienes PREJUICIOS!! Eso es también muy Slytherin…

-¡Ey! ¿Yo prejuicios? ¡Mecagoenla!- me puse de pie en un salto provocando la mirada sorpresiva en los que me miraban.

-¡Tranquila Maggie!

-Pero es que…

"_Qué vergüenza me estás haciendo pasar, Maggie…"_

-No te preocupes, Pizquita: cuando yo estoy sobre la cabeza de alguien, nadie nada más que esa persona y yo, oye lo que hablamos.

"_Tú si que sabes…"_

-Pues si… Volvamos con Maggie… ¿Qué tal Gryffindor?

-¿allí es donde mandas a los "valientes y leales", no?

-Si…aunque hubo un año que metí la pata…se llamaba Peter Pettigrew… pero eso hace mucho-mucho tiempo…me engañó. Me prometió que quería cambiar, ser bueno, tener los mejores amigos…

"_¡Será posible! ¡Qué desvergonzado!"_

-Y tú que lo digas Pizquita…lloré mucho cuando me enteré que era el más malo entre los malos…

-Pero yo creí…que nunca te equivocabas…

-¿Qué nunca me equivocaba? Jajaja…verás hija: después de más de mil años, te crees que lo sabes todo, ¡pero no!...Normalmente los hijos de magos vienen con la idea fija de pertenecer a alguna de las casas (normalmente de la que le hablan sus padres), así que me facilitan el trabajo…

-¡COÑO! ¡¡Eso se llama FRAUDE!!

-¡NO! Se llama: ley del mínimo esfuerzo…Estoy viejo, ¿te habías dado cuenta?

-¡JODER! Pero si sólo trabajas un día al año…

-¡Le recuerdo, jovencita, que GRACIAS a usted, este año curro el doble de días!...y total: pa lo que pagan…

"_Él tiene razón, Maggie…"_

-¿Y qué haces con los que vienen de familias no mágicas?

-¿Con los hijos de muggles?

-Si.

-Um…Hace unos años, vino a mí una niña muy, pero que muy lista…Se llama Hermione Granger…

-¿Te acuerdas de todos los nombres?

-¡¡Tengo todo el año para memorizar!! En tu año estaban: Bootherick Smoothering, Nymphadora Tonks, Stephen McCourgthey, Elisabeth Corner, Silinius Brandon, Stella Artois, Charlie Weasley… y muchos más.

"_¡Qué memorión quillo!"_

-Charlie…

-Si: ese de ahí

-Jajaja! Ya sé quien es Charlie…Charlie…

"_Oye sombrero: no le hables jamás de Charlie, que se vuelve más idiota todavía…"_

-Charlie..gluprs, gluprs…

"_Maggie: las babaaaaaaas…"_

-La cosa es que, como iba diciendo, Hermione Granger era perfecta para Ravenclaw… ¡Vaya cabeza tiene esa chica! Pero me pidió ser de otra casa…Dijo que ya la habían puteado bastante en su anterior colegio por ser tan lista…Aquí quería empezar de cero…ser otra persona… Espero que no me engañe como hizo Peter…

-Pero… ¡Entonces tú eres un timo!

-¡Eh! ¡Más respeto, coño!

-Perdona…

-La cosa es que todos los años hay un caso extraño, inquietante…

-¿Y soy yo el de este año?

-No lo sé…no sé muy bien en qué año catalogarte…Además: por si no lo habías notado, eres la única de hoy…

-Si, claro…

"_Está tarado…"_

-Maggie: deberías saber que, si oigo a Pizquita, también te oigo a ti cuando hablas para tus adentros…

-UPS!

-¡Y yo no estoy loco! Además la pregunta ha sonado muy a Hufflepuff…

-¿Qué pregunta?

-"¿Y yo soy el de este año?"

"_¡Qué memorión…"_

-¡Esa me cae bien! ¡¡La Llenalbero está colgada!!

-¿Llenalbero?

-Si…ya sabes… la tierra toda por encima y eso…

-Amm… Jajaja! Te pareces mucho a ella… ¿Te gustaría?

-¡¡¡SI!!!No sería Gryffindor: así que no le caería mal a Severus…

-Yo no lo diría tan segura…Nunca le gustaron demasiado los alumnos de otras casas…

-No sería Ravenclaw…así no tendría un motivo añadido para llamarme "sabelotodo", que, además, me dan grima…

-¡Te vas a llevar muy bien con Severus! Jajaja…

-…Y no sería Slytherin…así que el pelirrojo buenorro ese de ahí, no tendría motivos añadidos para salir corriendo…

-Pues no se diga más: ¡¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Llenalbero aplaudiendo como loca y acercándose a Severus con la mano extendida, a Severus sacando la cartera y a la mujer-gato quitándose los ganchillos que sujetaban su estirado moño, dejando caer por toda su espalda un precioso pelo largo y gris…Supongo que Flitwick no apostó: como es tan listo, sabría que iba a perder… ¡digo yo!

-¡Fantástico!-aplaudía Dumbledore- Creo que Podmona ganó la apuesta…

-Felicidades señorita Roberts…-me fueron diciendo, mientras se marchaban, Flitwick y mujer-gato.

-¡Gracias!

-Te espero fuera, Maggie, para ir a la sala común.

-Vale, profesora Sprout.

Charlie me cogió del codo y me separó un poquito de Albus y Severus:

-¡Felicidades! Hufflepuff es una casa maravillosa…Esta noche me quedo a dormir en el castillo…Mañana te veo: te debo una varita….iremos a por ella por la tarde…-me guiñó y yo sonreí como tonta…-Ahora me tengo que quedar a hablar con Albus y Snape…

-Llámale Severus…es un buen tío…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…

-Por cierto: si te dice algo ofensivo, no se lo tomes a mal…tú hazte el loco…

-¿Ofensivo? ¿Cómo qué?-su voz detonó un poco de terror.

-¿Asustado? Vaya un Gryffindor de mierda…jajaja!

-No…en serio, dímelo.

-Se me escapó eso de "el profesor de Pociones de la escuela echa para atrás a tó cristo"…

-¡Maggie!

-Bah! Si no se lo ha tomado a mal…

-Si, si…tú que "tan bien lo conoces" estás segura que no me tomará represalias…

-Bueno: me voy a la piltra que estoy echa polvo…

-Buenas noches…descansa…-me sonrió y me puse toda roja (otra vez)

-Buenas noches, caballeros- me despedí de Severus y Albus, haciendo una reverencia (más que nada para que no me vieran mi careto todo rojo…)

-Buenas noches, Maggie-respondieron con otra reverencia, muertos de risa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Podmona paró frente a un cuadro en mitad de un pasillo, muy cerquita de las cocinas…

_-No hay nada como un porrito, después de echar un polvito._-le dijo.

"_Peligro: ésta está DEMASIADO loca…"_

Como ya había visto anteriormente en el despacho de Dumbledore con la estatua, el cuadro en cuestión se apartó, haciendo un gesto de saludo hacia nuestras personas, y dejó ver una sala muy acogedora con sofás, chimenea, ventanas, alfombras, estanterías… Vamos: lo que viene siendo una sala!

-La contraseña es esa durante el verano…sin la contraseña no podrás acceder a la sala… Como comprenderás, durante el curso no me dejan poner esta contraseña: dicen que alarmaría a más de un alumno…pero, ¿sabes? No creo que haya ni un solo Hufflepuff que no esté de acuerdo…Pero bueno: ¡no quiero asustar al personal! Al menos el primer día…La cosa es que en verano, aprovecho y pongo la que me sale del…

-No hacen falta escusas, profesora…yo pienso lo mismo…

-¡VES! Todos los Hufflepuff piensan lo mismo… ¡Tú y yo nos llevaremos bien!

-¡Seguro que sí! ¿Un cigarrito?-pregunté sacando mi paquete de tabaco.

-Aquí no se puede fumar…-puso cara de fastidio- ¡Ni en las habitaciones!...Si quieres, podemos ir a la mía…se pasa por este otro cuadro…-señaló un cuadro dónde, un par de agricultores hacían un descanso en su trabajo y se fumaban un pitillo… era raro: de vez en cuando todo se llenaba de humo verdadero, cerca del cuadro…- La contraseña para entrar en mi habitación es la misma que la de fuera, pero durante todo el año…así no me olvido.

"_Viciosilla…"_

"_Jejeje!"_

Su habitación no era gran cosa: libros por todos lados, un par de macetas en una esquina (que, muy educadas, nos dieron las buenas noches en cuanto aparecimos por allí), una mesa con un tocadiscos viejuno y a manivela, un mueble bar…

"_Toma! Mueble-bar y te dio la contraseña!!!"_

"_No voy a entrar aquí a robarle bebidas sin su permiso…"_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Vamos…yo creo... ¿no?"_

"_Ya lo veremos…"_

-¿Una copita?

-Si, gracias profesora…

-Llámame Podmona… ¡21 años! Esto va a ser complicado para todos… Toma: whisky de fuego…supongo que nunca lo has probado, ¿no?- moví la cabeza negando.

-¿Por qué será complicado?

-Porque es el primer caso que da…supongo que los del ministerio nos darán órdenes para ponerte al día cuanto antes…

-Claro…la burocracia…siempre jodiendo…

-Si…siempre igual…-suspiró.

-No me hace falta decirte, Maggie, que todos nosotros te vamos a ayudar…pero tú también tendrás que poner de tu parte…

-Pues claro…

-Así me gusta…también quería decirte que deberías, aún así, presentarte a los exámenes de tus estudios muggles…eso siempre será una ventaja…

-Sin duda, Podmona.

-Pues mañana podríamos ir a buscar tu varita: cuanto antes empieces, mejor.

-Si…he quedado ya con Charlie para ir mañana por la tarde…

-De acuerdo. ¿Tienes dinero, galeones? Supongo que no…

-Tengo una tarjeta de crédito: trabajo, durante el curso, de camarera en un bar de copas…

-Pues que Charlie te lleve a Gringgots a cambiar por dinero mágico..

-¿Gringgots?

-El banco de los magos…

-¿Un banco abierto por la tarde? ¡Eso no me lo creo!

-Pero, si crees que te hace falta, me lo pides…Por cierto: cuando conozcas al señor Weasley, deberías enseñarle tu tarjeta de crédito…seguro que le encanta…

-¿Tan obsesionado está con los hijos de muggles?

-¿Con los hijos?... ¡No, cariño!: está obsesionado con ellos, no con los hijos… Cómo se las arreglan para conseguir energía, cómo pagan sus impuestos, cómo sobreviven a una juerga sin poción para la resaca…

-Pues bebiendo una cerveza…como tó hijo de vecino…

-¿Bebiendo más?

-Si: el alcohol te hace caer en un estado de letargo… te mantiene la borrachera… pero no es lo mejor: también existen unas pastillas de vitamina B12, que hace milagros!

-Pues deberías llevarle una caja de esas…y de paso me traes a mi otra. Seguro que le caes genial…

-Si, buena idea: tendré que regalarles algo por las molestias…

"_¡BINGO! Son las 5 de la mañana y aún carburas… ¡no me lo puedo creer! Voy a llorar de la emoción y todo…"_

-Buena idea… ¿y a Molly?

-¿Molly?

-¡Si! La señora Weasley... yo creo que una planta estaría bien…

-¿Mágica?

-¡Claro! Después de criar a 7 hijos no creo que recordara cómo cuidar a una planta muggle… ¡Demasiado tiempo usando sólo la magia!

-Bueno…aún tengo algunos días para decidirme…

-¡Hasta el 1º de Septiembre!

-Si…apenas una semana…- me cagué en lo alto, pensando en todo lo que se me venía encima…Para disimular, apuré mi cigarro y mi whisky (que, por cierto, estaba buenísimo)

-Creo que es la hora de acostarse…en apenas dos horas tengo que volver al invernadero…

-Buenas noches, Podmona.-Me despedí saliendo por el cuadro, que aún estaba abierto.

-Buenas noches… Maggie! ¡Duerme dónde quieras!, pero siempre a la derecha…las habitaciones de la izquierda son las de los chicos…

-¡Está bien!

Subí a las habitaciones tras trastabillarme en unos cuantos escalones…¡qué malo es beber de más!) y me acosté en la cama de la derecha, en el lado derecho de la cama (no fuera a ser que la cagara en mi primera noche por dormir en el lado izquierdo) y, como la habitación daba vueltas, saqué mi pierna y la puse en el suelo…

"_¿Así de mal está que tienes que "echar el ancla"?"_

"_Si…Buenas noches Piz…"_

"_Buenas noches… ¡que sueñes con pelirrojos pecosos y con vampiros que parecen cantantes de Rock!"_

"_No lo dudes…"_

_Bueno, chicas: aquí acaba esto por hoy…_

_Espero que les haya gustado…_

_La próxima entrega "¿¿PRIMERA CLASE??", que la haré en cuanto pueda…me voy de vacaciones a casa de mi madre y mi hermano pequeño no suele dejar el ordenador libre…así que espero no tardar demasiado…_

_Besos y, por favor ¡dejen Reviews! ¡¡¡Que me encantan!!!_

_También quiero decirles que, en un par de capítulos, comenzaré a poner en medio, capítulos escritos por otros, no sólo por Maggie, sino por otros personajes…Así nos enteraremos cómo la ven los demás…_

_CHAU!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡¡HOLA GENTUZA!!_

_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, para haceros perder un rato el tiempo con mis chorradas!!! (me aplaudo a mí misma)_

_El capítulo de hoy va dedicado a tó aquel que lo lea, en reconocimiento al valor que tiene por estar leyéndose esto…_

_Los personajes son de la Rowling, retocados a mi modo, pero de la Row…Yo, pobre de mí, con retoques y un personaje propio no recibo ni un maldito yen por esto… ¿Quié coño me iba a pagar por esto?_

_BEEEEEEEESOS!!!_

**5.- ¿¿PRIMERA CLASE?? (¿Eso era una clase?)**

-¡Despierta Maggie! ¡Mira qué horas son!- escuché que alguien me gritaba algo enfadada.

-Nooooo…. Mamiiiii… Déjame un poquirritín más…-Mi madre siempre hace lo mismo: me despierta en lo mejor del sueño: cuando ya empiezo a creerme que es de verdad…

-¡Despierta, leches!- me zarandeó con energía, cosa que me jode en demasía…

-Estaba soñando con un colegio mágico…Uaaaaaaa!!!-dije entre sueños, desperezándome y sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Y qué más soñaste?

-Con un pelirrojo molón y un cuarentón macizorro…

-¡Sacabó! ¡Despierta Maggie! Antes de que me digas que ese cuarentón es Severus…

"_USSSSSSSTI!!!!!"_

-¡COÑO!- Abrí los ojos de golpe…no era un sueño…y lo peor de todo es que le estaba contando a nosequién que me había fijado en dos tíos…

Cuando logré acostumbrarme a la luz del sol, vi que era Podmona…toda llena de barro (la cara, la ropa…)

"_Por Dios bendito! ¿Esque esta nunca se ducha?"_

"_Pizquita, hazme un favor… no hables más… y menos tan alto, que tengo resaca."_

"_¿Resaca? ¿Cómo cuanta?"_

"_Una del 15…"_

"_¡Hasta luego!"_

-Me pasó lo mismo en mi primer día en Hogwarts: tantos años esperándolo que me pareció un sueño… Por cierto: Severus tiene treinta y tantos… no cuarenta….

-¿Severus?

-¿No era ese el "cuarentón macizo"?

-¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes… es verdad y no se lo voy a decir a nadie…

"_Mierda…"_

"_¿"Mierda" qué? ¿Qué me he perdido?"_

"_¿Tú no te habías ido?"_

"_¡Indirecta pillada! ¡ADIOS!"_

-¿Qué hora es, Podmona?

-Las 9.

-¿Las nueve?

-Si, hija… Siento que no pudieras dormir más… pero hoy hay mucho por hacer: quedaste con el "señor" Hagrid (jijiji… "señor"… ¡Qué bueno!), Albus te tiene que contar una cosa, esta tarde vas a por tu varita… ¡MUCHO! Así que... ya que vas al Callejón Diagon esta tarde, cómprate una agenda…

-¿Qué me quiere contar Albus?-pregunté mientras ella me pasaba mi ropa para que me fuera vistiendo…

-Cosas del papeleo… no sé… Creo que te lo iba a contar en el desayuno, para que pudieras ir con Hagrid cuanto antes… Así que vístete rapidito, que te espero pa bajar…

-¿Me puedo duchar?

-No. Si total… después te vas con Hagrid… Bueno: ya lo verás tu misma… ¡Corre!

-¡Vaaale, vaaale! ¡Qué prisas joer!- me terminé de vestir y bajé rapidísimo, adelantando a Podmona.

-_"No hay nada como un porrito después de un polvito"_- grité en mitad de la sala común para ir ahorrando tiempo y que el cuadro se fuera abriendo.

-La contraseña es para cuando vas a entrar… ¡Para salir sólo hay que empujar!

-Mejor… porque, a estas horas de la mañana, y después de dormir sólo 4 horas, a mi no me apetece ni porrito, ni polvito, ni nádená…- Reímos y tiramos pa el Gran Comedor.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días!-gritaron todos en cuanto me vieron aparecer.

Según observé estaban deseando que yo llegara para empezar a desayuna, porque, en cuanto asomé el careto por la puerta, se abalanzaron sobre la comida.

-¡JOÉ! ¡Qué ansias por comer!- le susurré a Podmona que rió descontroladamente.

Me senté en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, entre Seberus y Albus.

-Maggie, querida… Minerva me ha contado que anoche estuviste de acuerdo en todo lo que se te propuso: las condiciones de las clases, vivir en casa de los Weasley…y alguna que otra cosita más…-me guiñó el ojo de tal forma, que estuve segura que se refería a mi grito para que se callara…pero no dije nada.

-Si…pero yo no quiero ser un estorbo para los señores Weasley…

-¡Para nada! Molly está encantada… Ha escrito en cuanto se ha enterado…

-¡Te lo dije!-oí decir a Charlie , sentado al lado de la mujer-gato, al otro lado de Albus.

-Bueno, entonces, Maggie, las cosas están así: Podmona, Minerva y yo ya hemos firmado los papeleos del colegio,; Charlie, como tu responsable mientras estés en Rumania, también; el señor Weasley vendrá esta tarde a firmar los suyos esta tarde…

-¡Cuánto papeleo!-exclamé untándome una tostada con mantequilla.

-Si, hija…no lo sabes bien… Pero aún falta otro.

-¿Otro más?

-Si…el ministerio se quiere cubrir bien las espaldas contigo…Es normal: eres el primer caso que se da…

-Y ¿de qué se trata?-Pregunté entre bocado y bocado.

-De ti como persona.

-¿Mande?

-Si…como eres mayor de edad, tus padres y tu familia muggle no cuentan…Tienes que elegir una persona, otra distinta a las que ya hemos firmado, para que se haga cargo de ti cuando no estés con ninguno de nosotros…Es el más complicado, yo creo, de conseguir: estarás sola cuando él sea tu responsable…así que, sea quien sea, se juega mucho…

-¿Cómo un avalista?

-Yo prefiero llamarlo "padrino"…

-¿Un "padrino mágico"? Eso suena de chiste…

-Si…jajaja! Tienes 6 días para encontrarlo.

-Creo que ya lo he encontrado…- dije pensando en Severus.

-¡Me parece muy bien!-sonrió-Ahora sólo te queda convencerlo…-me susurró mirando a Severus- Y, créeme, no será tan fácil como te imaginas…

-Pero son 6 días…Seguro que lo consigo… ¿a que si?

-¿A que no?

-¿Apuestas?

-¡Seguro! Medio galeón a que no…

-¡Hecho!-nos dimos las manos para cerrar el trato y acabamos nuestra conversación.

Me di media vuelta mirando a Severus, mi próxima "víctima"… estaba malhumorado mientras meneaba, incansable, su café…

"_¡Hueso duro de roer!"_

"_¡Que te güires ya Pizquita!"_

-Oye Severus… ¿cuántas libras es medio galeón?

-Ni idea… ¿por qué?

-Porque he hecho una apuesta con el barbacas y, como parece tan convencido de que voy a perder, quería saber lo que me estaba jugando…

-¿Con Albus? Deberías saber que ese viejo hace trampas y juega con ventaja.

-Vale, vale…pero ¿cuánto es un galeón?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi primera incursión en el maravilloso mundo de los animales mágicos fue magnífica: con dos maestros como Hagrid y Charlie, eso fue seguro.

-¡Te presento a Fang!- anunció Hagrid en cuantico me vio a parecer, señalando a un perráncano enorme que venía corriendo, babeando y ladrando alegremente, hacia Charlie y hacia mí.

-Pues, para ser un animal mágico, parece bastante normal…

-Eso, Maggie, es porque es un perro normal!!

-Ah…- lo acaricié y, en seguida se puso a lamerme la cara y a empujarme para que jugara con él, así que jugué un rato, mientras Charlie y Hagrid se abrazaban y se alegraban de verse de nuevo…

El resultado de mi juego: en cuanto se puso de pie encima mío, me tiró a un charco de barro que tenía detrás…

"_Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Llenalbero…"_

Los dos "caballeros" me ayudaron a levantarme el charco, en el que, tras intentarlo tres veces yo sola, me volvía a caer…Eso sí: se descojonaron de mí todo lo que quisieron y más…

-Estos preciosos animalillos son los escregutos de cola explosiva de los que te hablé anoche…

-¿Preciosos?

-¡Pues claro! ¿No lo ves? Son un experimento: una mezcla cruzando mantícoras y cangrejos de fuego…Son preciosos…-lo dijo como si de verdad se lo creyera…cosa que me asustó bastante…

-Si tú lo dices… Pero… ¡Dios santo! ¡Son un montón!

-Creo que 278…pero, como se mueven tanto, no logro nunca contarlos en total…

Eran feos a más no poder, pálidos, muy chiquitillos…parecían una langosta que ya has pelado y te la vas a comer…pero esto no me lo metería, ni de coña, en la boca.

-¿Dónde tienen la cabeza? No se la veo…pero a lo mejor es que está escondida entre una de esas deformes patas que tienen… ¿Cómo pueden andar si tienen una pata pa cada lao?

-No tiene…pero me gusta imaginar que está aquí: en el lado opuesto a la cola. ¿Lo quieres tocar? Pero ten cuidado: si sube la cola, es que va a lanzar chispas…

-De acuerdo….-en verdad no quería, pero vi que Charile lo estaba haciendo sin miedo (es más decía algo como "ven aquí cosita linda") y decidí acercarme un poco… Evité respirar: olía asquerosamente a pescado podrido… lo cual me hizo prometerme a mi misma que, jamás de los jamases, volvería a comer ni gambas ni langostas…

-¿Cuáles son las hembras?- preguntó Charlie dejando me mirar al bicho.

-Creo que esas de ahí que tienen una cosa como para chupar la sangre…-levanté mi mano rápidamente del escreguto que estaba tocando: era una hembra…Miré otro que había al lado y, como no tenía esa cosa, me puse a tocarlo.- Los machos son los que tienen los pinchos esos…

Ahora si que, disimuladamente, me levanté y dejé a ese animalejo en el suelo.

-¡Ay!-gritó Charlie apartando su mano del bicho que tocaba y meneándola en el aire.-Me ha pinchado el jodío…-miré sus manos: eran grandes y con cayos…supuse que era por trabajar con los dragones…también tenía partes quemadas ya de tiempo…

"_Definitivamente, es por los dragones…"_

-Me encantaría darles de comer…-dije yo pa liberar tensiones…-Pero como no tienen boca…

-Deben alimentarse por la sangre que chupan y de la que pinchan…

-Seguro que sí Charlie.-añadió Hagrid.

Más me gustaron los Thestral…No es que fueran demasiado bonitos (más bien eran tétricos), pero, a comparación con los otros… y, además, volanban, según me explicó Hagrid, en cuanto los vi llegar.

-¿Los ves?- Preguntó Charlie alucinado.

-¡Claro! ¿Tú no?

-No…que más quisiera yo… Pero sólo los puede ver la gente que ha visto morir a alguien…

-¡Coño! Con razón son tan tétricos…-me puse un poco triste al recordar el accidente, pero Hagrid, que lo notó en seguida, me contó una de sus historietas:

-¿Sabes, Maggie? Charlie está obsesionado porque no los ve…

-¿Cómo? Pues ya me gustaría a mí no verlos, ya…

-Como lo oyes… ¿te acuerdas, Charlie?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! En mi tercer curso…

-Si… Me diste un susto de muerte…

Yo, que estaba acariciando al animalejo, sin darme cuenta, le cogí la mano a Charlie y se la dirigí hacia el thestral, porque me dio pena notar que no podía tocarlos porque no sabía dónde estaban…

-El caso es que los thestral acudan al olor de la sangre, porque comen carne cruda. Este elemento aquí presente- contó Hagrid, señalando a Charlie- con sólo 14 años, se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de embadurnarse el cuerpo con carne sanguinolienta… sólo, según dijo después, para caerles bien a estos lindos animales…

-¡NOOOO! ¡Qué bestia!

-Siempre me han gustado los animales… ¿qué le puedo hacer?

-Si…claro…Pero el susto me lo llevé yo cuando te pusiste a gritar… Mira, Maggie: yo estaba en el Bosque Prohibido y oí gritos….salí corriendo en su dirección… Me lo encontré asustadísimo, casi con un ataque, mientras los thestral comían amigablemente… Jajaja!!!- reímos los tres.

-Pero, Maggie, no es todo tan gracioso como él lo cuenta…Yo, que no veía a los bichos, creí que me estaban atacando de los empujones que me daban para conseguir quitarme los resto de carne…Así que era normal que me pusiera a gritar: no sabía por dónde me iban a atacar…-rió mientras, asombrado, acariciaba al animal (cosa que debía ser muy rara: tocar "un aire" sólido, calentito y bastante suavito…)

-Ummm, Charlie: ¡la vergüenza de los Gryffindor!-reí yo, y el, sonriendo me dio una patadita en mi pierna…

"_¡Ay que lindo es!"_

"_¿Quién? ¡Charlie! ¿Qué me he perdido?"_

"_¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dado el día libre…"_

"_¡Bueno, bueno!, pero, a la noche, me lo cuentas todo!"_

"_¡A la orden, mi sargento!"_

"_Así me gusta…buena chica…"_

-Mañana, si quieres, nos damos un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido… Se supone que a los alumnos les está vedado el paso, pero hablaré con Albus: técnicamente tú sí puedes hacer magia para defenderte ahí dentro…

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?- le susurré moviéndole la cabeza hacia el bosque.

-Centauros (a lo mejor vemos a alguno, aunque te recomiendo que no los escuches mucho: está medio locos…), acromántulas, pinos muy altos, un par de cuevas con murciélagos de cuatro cabezas- mientras numeraba lo que había, yo me ponía más nerviosa (aunque debo reconocer que, lo de los "pinos muy altos" me gustó…)-, unicornios…

-¡¡¡¡AY!!!! ¡¡¡UNICORNIOS!!!

"_Maggie: oficialmente has quedado como la más idiota del reino…"_

"_¿Por qué dices eso, Pizqui? ¿Oíste? ¡Hay Unicornios!"_

"_¿Te importaría quitar tus manos de las mejillas, cerrar la boca y dejar de gritar y saltar y cerrar los ojos un poco? Es que te pareces demasiado al enano de "Sólo en casa"…"_

"_¿De verdad estoy haciendo algo así?"_

"_Si, hija mía…"_

"_Pero,…pero,… ¡es que son unicornios!"_

"_Definitivamente…ESTA NIÑA ES TONTA"_

-¿Ves Charlie? Te dije que a todas las chicas les gustan los unicornios…

-No sé que es lo que les gusta de ellos… no lo entiendo…

-Pues que son bonitos, son simpáticos, que te puedes montar desnuda en ellos (como en los cuadros del medievo) y que, cuando la espichan, te haces un té con su unicornio y… -dije dando ridículos saltitos para, disimuladamente, entrar en el Bosque para ver uno de esos…Charlie, con disimulo, me cogió por la tela de mi camisa y me trajo de vuelta.

"_Estoy quedando en ridículo…"_

"…"

"_Pizquita, joer… ¡échame un cable!"_

"_Ya te avisé antes…ahora te chinchas."_

"_Japutacabrona…"_

-A ellas les gustan más porque son el símbolo de la pureza…y, porque, como Maggie acaba de demostrarnos: porque las chicas tienen una imaginación de la leche…

-¿Yo? ¿Imaginación? ¡Si en las clases de "Mis Labores" siempre llevaba el mismo tapete cada trimestre! ¡Que hasta la profesora Magreen se daba cuenta! (y eso que tenía casi 70 años y estaba medio cegata)…

"_Maggie: se daba cuenta porque, en el tapete que le llevabas, ponía, bordado en la parte de atrás, el nombre de tu abuela y la fecha en la que se hizo…1943…"_

"_¿¿¿¿¿¿¿SI????????"_

"_Si… ¿no lo sabías?"_

"_Pizquita: eres una hijaputa de las gordas…"_

"_Eso te pasa por no escucharme, Maggie… y por estar tól día en "dalequetepego" con Ruth y Richard en su casa…"_

"_Cabrona"_

"_Maggie…De eso hace mucho…"_

"_Cállate antes de que la vuelva a liar…"_

-Si, Maggie: los unicornios son el animal más puro que existe…pero jamás pienses que te podrías montar desnuda sobre ellos porque no suelen tener contacto con el ser humano…aunque, dicho sea de paso: no me importaría verlo. Auch!

Charlie le tiró una piedra a Hagrid por, según dijo, "el comentario tan ofensivo que me había hecho", pero cuando yo le dije que no me importaba y que, además no me había parecido un comentario ofensivo, que es más: que si yo fuera Dumbledore obligaría a tó quisque a ir en bolas, porque "la vestimenta es el opio del pueblo; que todos, sin ropa, aceptaríamos nuestros cuerpos sin tapujos y, los del vecino, sin vergüenza ajena" y todas las cosas que suelo decir sobre el tema del naturismo cuando voy a la paya con mis padres y, sencillamente, me quiero quitar la parte de arriba del biquini…

Me miraron raro (según Pizquita, porque eran muy religiosos y eso los había desconcertado…), Hagrid se despidió de nosotros, Fang me tiró un par de veces más al suelo y Charlie y yo, como aún quedaba como una hora para el almuerzo, decidimos ir a pasear…

En verdad mi intención había sido ir a los invernaderos de "Llenalbero", pero, cuando llegamos, estaban cerrados…habría acabado por esta mañana…Así que paseamos por las orillas del lago.

-Esta tarde vamos a por tu varita, ¿no? Debe ser horrible estar en un sitio como este sin varita ni nádaná…

-Bueno: nunca he tenido una de esas, así que no sé lo que se pierde… Pero, por ahora, parece que me manejo bien aquí: no la he necesitado todavía…

-Eso es porque, con los animales que hay en Hogwarts, no hace falta una… teóricamente, claro.

-¿Teóricamente?

-Sólo como "medida de seguridad extra"…Ya sabes: por si alguno ataca…

-Pero bueno… al Bosque voy con Hagrid: no creo que…

-Bueno: es bueno tener confianza en los demás…pero te tengo que decir que, hasta hace un año, a Hagrid le tenía prohibido el tocar una varita…

-No me importa: yo me fío de él…además como TÚ, señor "enterao", también vendrás, llevo doble protección…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces… ¿dónde quieres ir esta tarde?

- ¡A por mi varita! No creo que haya muchos sitios donde comprarla…

-No… me refiero después de comprar tu varita y las demás cosas que te hagan falta para el curso…

-¿Terrefieresaunaespeciedecita?-pregunté toda rápido.

"_Mierda, Pizquita…no debería haberte dado el día libre…"_

"_¿Me llamabas?"_

"_¡No! ¡Vete!"_

"_Vaaaale, vaaaaale…"_

Nos pusimos colorados los dos… aunque yo más que él: aquella era la segunda vez, en menos de 24 que le insinuaba que quería una cita con él.

-Yo…yo… ¡lo siento, Charlie! No debería haber dicho eso…

-¿Por qué?

"_¿Cómo que "por qué"?", _pensé yo solita, sin ayuda de Piz ni nada.

-Porque…porque-_"Mierda… por mi sola no hago ná útil…"- _¡Y yo qué sé!...No se me da muy bien pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo…

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo dicho?- me preguntó con cierto aire de superioridad (por algo era el "señor Enterao"), haciendo que yo me pusiera más roja aún-…-dejó unos instantes, más que nada por dos posibilidades: o bien ver si yo era capaz de decir algo, o bien por verme poner más roja que mi pelo y su cara (toda llena de pecas) juntas.- Bueno, ¡está bien! Tú ganas: ¡¡como una cita!!

Entonces sí que me puse roja…roja-roja de verdad…estuve a punto de acercarme al agüita del lago a refrescarme, pero estaba tan paralizada, que no pude…

Él sonrió: bueno, quizás esta vez lo que hacía era descojonarse de mí… Me dio un empujoncito con los hombros sobre mi hombro y volvió a preguntar:

-¿De acuerdo?-otro empujoncito-¿O es que después de dos veces que me pides una cita te vas a arrepentir?-empujoncito… Sonreí con la sonrisa más tonta que nadie en el mundo se pueda imaginar, y contesté.

-De acuerdo: como una cita…

Seguimos así durante un rato: sin hablar casi y dándonos empujones, eso sí, cada vez más fuertes…hasta de llegó un momento que paramos (más que nada por no acabar a puñetazo limpio…)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo acompañé a las puertas de entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que él comería en su casa (había quedado con su madre y sus hermanos)

Ella también iría aquella tarde, con los chicos, al Callejón Diagon a hacer las compras…así que, cabía la posibilidad de que la conociera esa misma tarde.

-A las 4 en el Caldero Chorreante. Albus te explicará cómo llegar…

-Vale.

-¡Hasta las 4!

-¡Hasta las 4!

Y, con un "PLOP!", desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acababa de ducharme para bajar a comer cuando Podmona entró en la habitación:

-¿Qué tal te fue tu primera clase de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas"?

-¿Primera clase? ¡Yo no he dado ninguna clase!

-¿Cómo que no? Hagrid me dijo que visteis los escregutos y los thestral y que hablasteis de los unicornios…

-¿Eso fue una clase?-pregunté con asombro.

-Hija mía: las clases de Hagrid, según me han dicho, son muy… peculiares…-ambas reímos.

-¡Es cierto! Son peculiares…jajaja! Además conocí a Fang...

-Un buen perro.

-¡Si!... Pero me tiró a un barrizal (será por eso que le puso ese nombre: porque le encanta tirar al fango a la gente) y mira cómo me ha dejado la ropa- le señalé un montón de barro que había en una esquina, donde, parecía intuirse algo de los pantalones que llevaba puestos esa mañana.

-Eso no es problema…-sacó su varita, apuntó al barro…- "NETOYEO!"-la ropa, de repente, cambió a estar limpica, planchada y doblada encima de mi cama…

-MOOOLA!!! ¿Cómo era "Netoyeo"? Ese me lo tengo que aprender… ¡Con lo que odio hacer la colada!...Necesito una varita… ¡YA! Mira como he dejado el baño…

-¡Ah…! Sin problemas…para limpiar habitaciones y esas cosas el hechizo es otro… "¡FREGOTEO!"- gritó mientras dirigía la varita hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¡Genial! Esto me encanta…lo que no entiendo es, que si es tan fácil, ¿cómo es que siempre vas hecha un desastre?

-Estoy más cómoda así…

-Ah…

"_Para gustos, los colores… Verás cuando le cuente esto a Pizquita…"_

"_¿El qué me tienes que decir?"_

"_¿Acaso te he llamado?"_

"_Noooo… pero como has dicho mi nombre…"_

"_¡¡Laaaaaaaargo!! ¡¡Vacaciones…ya!"_

"_Vale, vale… ¡¡qué humor!!"_

-Esta tarde me voy a comprar mi varita…y, además: tengo "una cita"…jijijiji!

-¿Una cita?...Supongo que será, finalmente, con el "pelirrojo molón", porque, el… ¿cómo era?... "cuarentón macizorro" se queda aquí…

Yo le tiré a la cara lo primero que cogí con mis manos (la toalla que había usado para secarme el pelo…y como pesaba de la leche porque, con todo el pelazo que tengo, aquí queda mucho agua por "drenar" tras lavarlo… me alegré que fuera eso: si le daba, seguro que le picaba…) y ella, tras apartarse del trayecto en el último momento, rió descontroladamente…

-¿Ya te has fumado un "porrito" o qué? Vaya risa descontrolá que tienes…

-¡No! Me lo estoy reservando para cuando me enseñes tu varita esta noche…mientras me cuentas tu "cita"… ¡pa celebrarlo, vamos!

-Si, si… ¡espera sentada porque…!

-Bueno: sólo digo que, mientras empieza el curso y te vas a vivir a la casa de tus suegros… digo, a casa de los Weasley, tú tienes que DORMIR aquí…

-Pues claro… ¿dónde si no?

-Era por si tenías pensado quedarte en el Caldero… que tienen unas habitaciones baratitas y asequibles…

-Podmona: eres una salida…-le dije con cara de dolor mientras intentaba peinarme.

-Si…el problema es que soy una VIEJA salida… Anda "venacápacá" que yo te peino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**15:45, despacho de Albus**

-No me llegues tarde, ten cuidado, se buena, no comas nada que te ofrezcan extraños, si ves a Mollyle das recuerdos de mi parte…- me decía Albus mientras me estiraba con su mano la ropa que llevaba.

-Siiiii, papá…

-¡"Papá"! Jijiji…sólo Severus me llama así…

-¿Eres su padre?

-¡No!... lo dice cuando lo atiborro a advertencias… como acabo de hacer contigo… ¡Pero es que me encantan cuando me lo dicen!

"_¡Otro sentimental!"_

-Maggie: procura llegar antes de las doce, que, a media noche se cierra la conexión de la Red Flú en el colegio…

-¡Joer! ¡Me siento Cenicienta!

-¿Quién?

-Otro día te lo cuento…

-¿Necesitas dinero? Porque si lo necesitas, tenemos un fondo en el colegio para alumnos sin recursos…

-No gracias…Suelo trabajar en bares muggles…por cierto: ahora entiendo cómo me iba tan bien…nunca se me cayó una bandeja, sabía lo que la peña me iba apedir antes de que hablaran…

-¿También eso? ¡JOER NIÑA! ¡Eres un portento!...Metamorfomaga y adivina…

-Por cierto: ¿cuándo vamos a empezar con el recordatorio de cómo metamorfoguearme? o como se diga…

-En cuantico que tú me digas que es "Cenicienta"…

-Joer…Mañana por la noche te lo cuento, antes de dormir, con una tacita de chocolate calentito…ya verás que bonito es…-cogí polvos Flú con una mano; me despedí de el con la otra; le dije de paso que odiaba viajar así; me respondió que me jodiera, pero que era la única forma que, por ahora, tenía para desplazarme (y añadió: "¡y da las gracias, porque en la guerra no teníamos ni siquiera pa comprar polvos Flú y teníamos que ir a pata!); le dije que me compraría una moto pa ir y venir a dónde y cuando me diera la gana; me dijo que no sería capaz, que se pasaría las noches en vela pensando que e iba a estrellar por ahí; le saqué la lengua; me sacó la lengua (que, como no: la tenía llena de caramelos de limón); de dije que se cuidara el azúcar, que con tanto caramelo iba a reventar como un chiquitraque; y, justo a las 16:01, como se me hacía tarde, le dije "¡Aaaaaaaaaaadios!", tiré los polvos y aparecí en el Calderon Chorreante…

_¡Bueno muchachada! Hasta aquí las aventuras por hoy, que tenéis que preservar alguna neurona para poder leer otras cosas…Y no os quejéis por el largo, porque este ha sido más cortito que los otros!!_

_Miles de gracias a todos los que dejan algún Review (si hay algún valiente…jajaja!) y, a los que no lo dejan…decirles que me gustaría saber su opinión, aunque, como diría Pizquita: "No tientes la suerte…que si no lo dejan es porque esto les parece una gilipollez del 15!"_

_Sólo decir que, el siguiente capítulo está narrado por Charlie… ¿o es que alguien se imaginaba a Maggie contando una cita? ¡Nada de eso! Con la paciencia que tiene, mejor no cometer la imprudencia de dejarla… Además salen los gemelos (es la parte que más me gusta escribir…jajaja!: me vuelvo loca, porque, normalmente no pongo quién de los dos dice las cosas…jajaja!)_

_Bueno: miles de besos y espero leerlos de nuevo!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_De nuevo aquí con gilipolleces varias…_

_No sé si alguien ha leído los capítulos anteriores (estos capítulo han sido pasados al Pc hace tiempo, para evitar dejaros sin esta maravillosa historia durante mis vacaciones)_

"_jajaja!!Menuda trola!!! ¿A quién le va a parecer "maravillosa" esta historia?"_

"_Pizquita, japuta! ¿Qué leches haces en MI espacio?"_

"_Joer Covi! Es que en el capítulo anterior apenas salí porque Maggie me mandó de "día libre"…"_

"_Pues en este tampoco sales: lo cuenta Charlie"_

"_¿Cómo que lo cuenta Charlie?"_

"_Si, Piz: Maggie así me lo ha pedido… de vez en cuando, alguno de los demás personajes hablarán de Maggie…Ahora Charlie, más tarde Severus, Dumbledore…creo recordar que madame Pomfrey y el profesor chiquitico escriben otro…"_

"_¿Juntos?"_

"_Si, claro: son matrimonio… ¿no lo sabías? Son una pareja muy peculiar…"_

"_¡Joer Covi! O eres lo más friki que a parío madre o es que, en verdad, estás más loca que la mismísima Maggie…"_

"_Es que Maggie tiene mucho de mí."_

"_Dios mío… no sé quién es peor de las dos…Por cierto: ¿A mí cuándo me toca?"_

"…"

"_¿Covi?"_

"…"

"_¡¡¡Coooooooviiiiii!!!"_

_Esta Pizquita es una entrometida…_

_Bueno: recordarles que esta historia está basada en los personajes de JKRowling, que yo sólo se los estoy destrozando a mi modo y que, obviamente, colgando un fic en la red no se saca ningún céntimo…_

_¡YASTÁ! ¡YALOHESOLTAO!_

_Por cierto: qué ganas tenía de hablar con Pizquita…_

"_¿Me llamabas?"_

"_Que te güires yaaaaaaaaa!"_

**6.-Maggie en los ojos de Charlie.**

No sabría como explicar esto…

Quizás porque soy el segundo hijo de una familia mega numerosa, y, aunque los quiero a todos mucho-mucho (también tengo que decirque, antes de conocer a Maggie, solo los quería mucho, no mucho-mucho), nunca me sentí demasiado a gusto ni arropado por la vida familiar: no tienes privacidad, nunca eres el centro de atención (y menos aún cuando tienes unos hermanos gemelos como Fred y George, que, si no son el centro de la atención, no se acuestan tranquilos…)…

Por eso, cuando salí de Hogwarts, donde, gracias a mi portentosa habilidad para volar en escoba, fui más "centro de atención" del que nunca quise, decidí irme lejos de casa, al extranjero, a estudiar dragones…Era perfecto: vivía lejos de ellos, pero con la tranquilidad de tenerlos siempre cerca. Porque, si algo ha sido siempre mi familia era, exactamente, eso: una familia… (un grupo de personas que te apoyan incondicionalmente, en lo bueno y en lo malo…a cualquier hora del día)

Al conocer a Maggie, mi percepción de la vida cambió: casi desde el primer momento, quise estar, para siempre, cerca de ella. Para protegerla y cuidarla…

Podréis pensar que, para proteger y cuidar a alguien, yo ya tenía a Ginny…pero Ginny ya tenía quien la protegiera, y, además, cerca (que es lo que más se necesita para poder cuidar de alguien): Percy, los gemelos (que, aunque burros como ellos sólos, la quieren mucho), a Ron y a Harry (como ya nos demostró en su 2º curso, librando a la pobre chiquilla de primer curso, de las manos del mismísimo Tom Riddle…)

Con Maggie es diferente: ella no es mi hermanita pequeña…

Tuve el privilegio de presenciar sus primeros pasos en la magia, incluyendo el hecho de que se enteró de que era una bruja, delante de mí.

Aún recuerdo cómo me sentí cuando le lanzaba "obliviates" que no funcionaban, cómo nos caímos mal aquel primer día (en el que ella me tomó por un "enterao", y aún, muchas veces, me llama así…), presencié su primera clase de magia ("Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas", junto con Hagrid), su primer hechizo, su varita…e incluso, más tarde, formé parte activa en su enseñanza.

Sin duda fue su espontaneidad lo que me impactó más en ella: le da igual (al menos, de primeras) lo que piensen de ella… Digo "al menos de primeras" porque después, cuando piensa las cosas que dice, suele ponerse colorada… ya me encanta verla así.

Pero lo que más me gusta de Maggie es su valentía (aunque ella nunca lo acepte), que la lleva a amar a las personas más variopintas del planeta: incluso a aquellas a las que nadie más quiere…

Con esto me refiero, claro está, a mi (ahora), gran amigo Severus.

Severus nunca se ha gustado a sí mismo… así que escondía tras un telón de crueldad que, a base de cariño y paciencia, Maggie derivó.

Apenas hubo entrado a Hogwarts cuando descubrió a un Severus que nadie más (o quizá sólo unos pocos) conocía.

La primera vez que me dijo que "Severus es un cachondo" yo, obviamente, no la creí (cualquiera que haya sido su alumno, estaría de acuerdo conmigo). Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, puedo verificarlo: Severus es un cachondo…Y me alegra el haberlo conocido.

Y eso que ha pasado por mucho, y (según él siempre ha contado), lo hemos conocido en su peor época…

Pero no voy a entrar en detalles sobre este tema: en este "Álbum de su vida como bruja" (como a Maggie le gusta llamar a esta locura que está escribiendo..sólo a ella se le podría ocurrir algo así), a mí me ha tocado (al menos por el momento) contar su primera visita al Callejón Diagon, nuestra primera cita…

Claro que, como Maggie ha sido muy sincera conmigo siempre,me ha dejado las cosas claras: _"Escríbelo desde tu punto de vista… ¡y sé sincero!"_.

Así que, con total sinceridad, allá voy:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vi salir de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante a las 16:01 y tendí mi mano para ayudarla a salir, protegiendo su cabeza del borde de la misma con la otra otra mano, para evitar que se diera un golpetazo.

-¡Joer!… ¡qué caballeroso!

-¡Mira que eres bruta, Maggie!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo de "caballeroso"?

-Por lo de "¡joer!"… deberías saber que a mis padres no les gustan las palabrotas.

-Entonces me tendré que controlar, ¿no?...mientras esté con ellos, claro.- me guiñó un ojo y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo…_ "Me gusta"_, pensé en seguida.

-¿Quieres algo?

-¡Mi varita! ¡Mi varita!-gritó dando saltitos, así que me reí.

-Me refería a "beber" algo…

-Después… ¡ahora quiero mi varita!

-De acuerdo, niña pequeña… la varita lo primero…

Salimos al patio trasero del bar y, con un "GUAUUUU!" tras ver separarse los ladrillos de la pared, entró, corriendo y emocionada al Callejón…

-¡Maggie! ¡Te vas a perder!

Paró en seco y dio media vuelta, diciéndome, unas 1500 veces por segundo "¡Corre, corre!" y pude ver la cara de ilusión que tenía… Fue parecida a la que Albus puso cuando, tras enterarnos de que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que tenía problemas con el azúcar y la tensión, Maggie le regaló una bolsa enorme llena de caramelos de limón sin azúcar…

La estampa de verla ahí, en medio del callejón, paraba y gritando nerviosa, me conmovió, para qué engañarnos: 21 añazos del ala, cuerpazo de mujer, con ese pelo rojo rojísimo y esos preciosos y alegres ojos grises, y entrando, por primera vez, a un mundo nuevo lleno de aventuras y misterios (¡no sabía aún cuántos!).

Al llegar a su lado me cogió de la mano y yo, gustoso, se la apreté:

-Es para que no te vuelvas a escapar…-le dije golpeándole la nariz.

-Muy gracioso… ¡Al banco! ¡Rápido!-tironeó de mí, pero no me moví.

-¿No decías que querías la varita lo primero?

-Pero no tengo "pisto" mágico de ese…tengo que cambiar…así que ¡al banco!

-Luego…ya te dije que la varita te la regalaba yo.

-No, no, no, no… ¡Nada de eso! Eso tiene que costar una pasta… ¡La vara me la pago yo!

-¿La "vara"?-reí-…Que el señor Ollivander no te oiga… ¡pensará que estás loca! …y la pago yo.

-¿Por qué ese empeño?-preguntó poniendo los brazos sobre las caderas y mirándome con escrutinio.

-Porque si: te lo prometí y no se hable más.-Intenté reanudar el paso, pero ahora fue ella la que no quería andar.

-Pues… ¡se rompe la promesa!- Empezó a mover los brazos de arriba abajo, mientras cantaba una cancioncilla de esas que cantan los niños cuando se quieren salir con la suya…- No me importa que se rompa… de verdad. Así que ¡la pago yo!

-Que noooooo… ¡mira que eres pesá! ¡Que me hace ilusión!- Me miró arqueando una ceja, como si no comprendiera- Porque, así, cuando la uses, te acordarás siempre de mi.

-Charlie: eres el único mago de mi edad que conozco, me caes muy bien, y, además fue gracias a ti que descubrí que era bruja (en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro)…Créeme si te digo que nunca jamás voy a dejar de pensar en ti… ¡Todos los días! Palabrita del niño Jesús…- se calló un instante, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo dicho, y se puso colorada.

-Aún así, Maggie… ¡me da igual! ¡Luego te pagas unas cervezas y asunto solucionado!

-Eres muy pesao ¿lo sabías? Vaaaaale: cervezas hasta igualar el precio de la varita.

-De acuerdo.

La compra de la varita fue más rápida de lo normal… Hasta el mismísimo señor Ollivander se entusiasmó (aunque de primeras fue un poco brusco con Maggie porque, al no reconocerla, se creía que venía de la competencia…)

-¿Ya le ha fallado su primera varita? ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando se va a comprarlas a las rebajas de la competencia! Es que no tienen ningún estilo… ¡No como nosotros! ¡Desde el 382 antes de Cristo nos dedicamos al negocio! ¡Y jamás un solo fallo!

-No se enfade, no se enfade…tranquilo…así: ¡buen chico!-lo calmó la pelirroja con gracia.-Es que vengo a por mi primera varita…

-¿Primera? ¿No es un poco mayorcita para su "primera varita"?-Me preguntó.

Tuve que contener la risa, porque ya sabía cómo pone de nerviosa a Maggie que hablen delante de ella como si no estuviera…

También me tuve que contener cuando, toda nerviosa, le explicó (muy velozmente) al señor Ollivander, el porqué de su atraso en la compra de su primera varita.

Mientras el anciano la medía por todos lados, ella, muerta de risa por su poca paciencia en tocar su propia varita, aguantaba estoicamente, mirándome de vez en cuando, mordiéndose el labio inferior (¡como los críos!) y haciéndole mil preguntas:

-¿Qué es eso de ahí?

-El molde de la primera varita que hice.

-Umm… ¿y eso otro?

-¿El qué? ¿Lo marrón de la esquina?

-¡Si, eso!

-Los cartones que uso para hacer las cajas donde las guardo.

-¿Y lo verde con pelo que hay en la estantería del fondo?

-¿Verde y con pelo? ¡Por Merlín! Debe ser mi gato… hace días que no lo veía…Espero que siga vivo… Bueno, "Maggie Roberts", espera aquí que traigo algunas varitas para probar…-y desapareció entre las estanterías con la nota donde había apuntado sus medidas.

-¡Ups! Este hombre no tiene mano para las mascotas…-dijo contenta acercándose, feliz, a mi- Deberías decirle algo…

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú eres el experto en bichos…

Ollivander salió en menos de un minuto, con mucho misterio, y con una sólo varita en la mano…

-Creo que esta, querida, es la tuya…-decía mientras la sacaba de su caja con amor y parsimonia.- He entrado a la trastienda diciendo tus medidas en voz alta y, como un torpedo, a salido disparada a mi mano…-Maggie estaba dando botes de de alegría y nosotros sonreímos- Sólo tienes que cogerla con la mano con la que escribes…

-¡La derecha!-gritó levantado la mano y moviéndola rápidamente- ¿Solo eso? ¿Nada de "abracadarapatadecabra"?

-¡No! ¡Nada!

-¡Genial! ¡Ven p'acá guapetona!- tomó su varita y una brisa cálida nos alborotó el pelo a los tres, para después, elevar suavemente a la chica por los aires, posándola más tarde, en el suelo.

-¡PERFECTO! Más de 50 años vendiendo varitas y es la primera ves que veo esto… ¡Sólo probaste TU varita!

-¿Mi varita?- preguntó mirándola con cariño.- ¡Mi varita!

-Claro: la varita escoge al mago, no al revés… Supongo que por eso salió escopeteada de su sitio: hace 10 años que te buscaba… ¡Demasiada energía acumulada! ¿Te gusta?

-¡Por supuesto! Es preciosa…

-Rígida, madera de nogal e interior de pluma de hipogrifo y nervio de dragón…dragón rumano-Me miró y me guiñó un ojo… y, claro está, me puse colorado (aunque no sé muy bien porqué)- Perfecta para hechizos curativos…Disfrútala y cuídala bien… Ahora, si me permites- tomó la varita de nuevo y, haciendo un movimiento, hizo aparecer una rosa roja y se la tendió.-La rosa es de regalo.-le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Maggie aplaudió, yo pagué, y nos despedimos del señor Ollivander.

-¿Puedo usarla?-preguntó en cuanto salimos a la calle.

-No creo que sea buena idea…Mejor cuando estés con Albus, ¿vale?

-Pero si tu vas a ser uno de mis profes…-me ronroneó poniendo ojitos y moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin mover los pies, como si apenas sobrepasara lo 5 años, y me hizo sonreir.

-¿Sabes en el lío que me puedo meter?

-¡Anda ya! ¡Exagerao! – Me tomó la mano y me llevó, corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde- ¡Cagao! ¡Que eres un cagao…! Jajaja!

Llegamos a un callejón oscuro, sucio y solitario, lleno de cajas viejas y algún que otro animalillo carroñero.

-Aquí… esto es perfecto… Espera que me acuerde….

Parece que la estoy viendo: cerró su ojo izquierdo, apretó la boca hacia el mismo lado, y movía, nerviosa, nerviosa, la pierna derecha…

-¡Ah! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡¡FREGOTEO!!- gritó apuntando a una esquina, con la apariencia de estar amenazando de muerte a alguien…

El resultado: cajas que volaron, una piedra que botó y por poco le da en toda la geta, un gato salió despavorido… y, por supuesto, nosotros, nos llenamos de toda la mierda que recubría el esquina…El panorama era desolador.

-¡UPS! Creo que no me ha salido…-soltó a modo de disculpa poniéndose toda colorada.

-No pasa nada, ya oíste a Ollivander: ¡tu varita está deseosa de ponerse a funcionar! Además, cosas así pasan las primeras veces…aunque yo tuve una compañera en Hogwarts que le pasaba demasiado a menudo…y ahora es auror.

-¿Auror?

-Una especie de policía mágico de elite: solo lo son los mejores.

-Umm… ¿Entonces?

-¿"Entonces" qué? ¡Pues que tienes que practicar!- me coloqué tras ella, para poder cogerle la mano para enseñarle a hacer los movimientos correctos, hablándole despacio y bajito- La varita la tienes que tocar, no agarrar tan fuerte… Tómala como algo delicado…eso es, así. ¡Muy bien!...Ahora el movimiento: no puede ser brusco, despacito…así…bien; y lo más importante:- respiré con profundidad, con la barbilla sobre su hombro y la cabeza, levemente, apoyada en su cabeza…Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta… me quedé mudo.

-¿Qué es lo más importante? ¡Te has callado en lo mejor!- me miró de reojo y noté cómo me ponía rojo hasta las orejas.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás malo?

-No…solo es… me he mareado un poco…

-Debe ser por la mierda que llevamos encima…-sonrió-Anda, sentémonos un rato…

-Si…gracias.-Me ayudó a sentarme en las escaleras de emergencia de uno de los edificios y, antes de sentarse un par de escalones más abajo que yo, me preguntó:

-¿Te traigo agua? Anoche vi a Albus cómo invocaba un vaso… ¡Pero no te asustes! Que no lo voy a intentar…-Me hizo sonreir con su cara de preocupación- … Es que olemos de pena… ¿Podrías hacer algo?

-Si, claro, ahora lo hago…

-¿Qué me miras? Pareces embobao…

-Claro… si a ti te hubiera pasado lo mismo que me ha pasado a mí hace un momento…

-¿De qué hablas? Yo también me he llenado de mierda, ¿sabes?- me miró dulcemente y sonriendo.

-Pero no hueles a mierda: hueles a chocolate, a té verde y a asado de cordero del que hace mi madre…

Ahora, cuando pienso en la cara de anormal que tuve que poner en ese momento, me da una vergüenza que me muero…Pero ahí estaba Maggie, para quitar importancia al asunto:

-¿Y eso es un cumplido? Porque, déjame que te diga, que si tu madre me pone un plato de cordero empapado en chocolate, por muy bueno que digáis que está… ¡yo eso no lo pruebo!

-No…mi madre no hace esas cosas…y sí: es un cumplido, creo…

-Charlie…me estás asustando…jajaja! ¡¡¡No entiendo nada!!!

-Amortentia…- no terminé de decirlo y ya me había arrepentido de hacerlo.

-¿Amortentia?

-Si... ya lo entenderás… Será mejor que sigamos con lo tuyo-intenté quitar hierro al asunto-lo más importante es pronunciar claramente el hechizo…Mira: ¡"fregoteo"! – el rincón apareció limpio y Maggie aplaudió.-…Gracias… Venga: ahora levanta el culo y practica un rato tú.

La veía practicar, con gestos infantiles, preguntándome muchas veces si lo pronunciaba bien, o si cogía bien la varita… antes de intentarlo hacer todo junto.

Recordé mientras la miraba una clase de Pociones, en 6º curso, con Severus como profesor: fue la primera vez que olí esos tres ingredientes, tan variopintos, juntos…Y creí que sería la última.

Como sabéis, la Amortentia es la poción del amor más potente que existe…y tiene una característica esencial: a cada uno le huele diferente…Te huele según aquellas cosas que más te gustan…Se supone que, si encuentras a alguien que te huela de esa forma, esa persona es para la que estás predestinada a enamorarte locamente…el amor de tu vida.

Y así huele ella: chocolate, té verde y asado de cordero…

Pensé en mis manos… mis manos feas, quemadas y llenas de cayos por el trabajo con dragones. Y me apené: nunca creí que, con estas manos, pudiera tocar alguna vez al "amor de mi vida", si es que alguna vez lograba encontrarlo…

En La Madriguera siempre nos hemos reído del olor de mi Amortententia: es tan extravagante, que era IMPOSIBLE que alguien oliera así… Por eso me había hecho a la idea de vivir sólo, con unas conquistas esporádicas, pero sólo…y, a mi madre, ya la había convencido que su segundo hijo sería un solterón toda la vida…

-¡Charlie! ¡Baja de la nube! ¿No me has oído?

-¿Qué? ¡Dime! Perdona…-Tuve que zarandear mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de encima.

-Que, creo…que estoy preparada. ¿Pruebo?

-Prueba.

-"Fregoteo"-la pronunciación fue perfecta: parecía una chica educada en los mejores colegios, aunque, con las pintas que llevaba con esos vaqueros rotos, zapatos deportivos, aquella camiseta vieja y llena de mierda…Pero, como digo, lo hizo perfecto.

Saltó, aplaudió, siguió saltando, dio vueltas, me abrazó…

-¡Cuando se le diga a mi madre que mi primer hechizo fue uno de limpieza, no se lo va a creer!... Bueno: mejor no se lo digo, que capaz es de ponerme a limpiar todo el camping…-reí y, dentro del abrazo, la abracé más fuerte.

-¡Enhorabuena! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

-Esto hay que celebrarlo…

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres?- _"Como diga que un té verde, es que es verdad: es la mujer de mi vida."_

-Estas horas no son de cervecita…mejor un té verde…Pero espera un momento: no podemos ir así…-me apuntó con la varita y, sinceramente, aunque me acojoné, no pude decir nada: estaba extasiado pensando en su respuesta.-"Nettoyeo!"… ¡TOMA! ¡Dos veces seguidas!-suspiré en profundidad, aliviado.

-Gracias…-me miré todo limpito-…muchas gracias.-la volví a abrazar.

-Te habías asustado, ¿verdad?

-Un poco…Pero ya sabes: no por ti, si no por tu varita: "demasiada energía acumulada"…

-No te preocupes…yo también estaba acojonada: por eso lo probé antes contigo que conmigo…-me dijo bajito y medio riendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De verdad que aún no me creo que un banco esté abierto por la tarde…

-¿Eso es lo que más te ha gustado del banco? ¿No los duendes? ¡Mira que eres rara!

-¿Bromeas? Pues claro, pero lo más alucinante sigue siendo que ver a un banquero currando por la tarde… ¡aunque sea un duende! Creo que, la próxima vez que venga al Callejón me traeré todos estos papelitos rellenos- señaló un montón de formularios que le habían dado para abrir una cuenta propia- y me abro una…que esto de cambiar libras esterlinas por galeones es un lío…sin hablarte de ese paseo que me dices que te dan cuando vas a sacar dinero… ¡Ostras! ¿Qué es eso?

-¿El qué? ¡Maggie, vuelve!- por poca la pierdo entre el tumultote gente que abarrotaba el Callejón a esas horas… y es que ella ve, actúa y, si acaso, luego lo piensa…

Llegué en un momento a su lado: se había parado frente al escaparate de Flourish & Blotts.

-¡Mira Charlie qué libro más chulo! ¡Lo tienen metido en jaulas porque muerde!

-Sí…es el libro que Hagrid manda a sus alumnos de 3º…

-¡Yo quiero uno!

-¡Espera, espera…! – Tuve que agarrarla de la mano antes de que se me escapara de nuevo- Dame la lista.

-¿Qué lista?- Preguntó mirando fijamente a los libros.

-La lista de lo que tienes que comprar…

-¿Qué lista?

-¿No te la ha dado Albus?

-¿Qué lista?

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-¡¡¡USTIIII!!! ¡Mira cómo están colocados esos libros! ¡Y no se caen!

-Maggie, Maggie,…. ¡Maggie, mírame!

-¿Síiiiiiiiii….?- Me miró con esos ojillos nerviosos y me dio pena estarla reprendiéndola…

-Da igual… Ya los compraremos en Septiembre…mientras, tendrás que usar los de la escuela… ¿Vale?

-¡Vale! ¿Podemos entrar a la librería?

-Luego, ¿no íbamos a tomarnos un té?

-Si.

-¡Pues, venga!- sonreí nervioso: dentro de la tienda estaba mi madre con los chicos…con todos, menos con los gemelos…cosa que me puso bastante nervioso…En otra ocasión hubiera entrado gustoso a presentarla a mi madre…pero, dado al "olor tan característico" de Maggie, preferí hacerlo poco a poco…y por supuesto con la (inútil) esperanza de que los gemelos fueran los últimos en enterarse…

Entramos en la primera cafetería que vimos:

-Dos tés verdes, por favor.

-¡Enseguida!

-¿Dó tés verdes? ¡Eso es superdifícil decirlo rápido! A ver, George: prueba tú…

-Dos tés verde, dos té verdessss… ¡Es verdad, Fred!: no se puede.

-¡Mierda!-dije en un susurro, intentándome esconder en algún sitio.

-¿Mierda qué?- preguntó Maggie.

-¡Detrás de ti!... ¡No los mires!... Vienen los gemelos…mis hermanos…

-¿Los que gritaban?

-Si.

-Pues entonces ya saben que estás aquí: es tontería que te escondas…

-Dó té verdesss… ¡Coño! ¡Pues sí que es difícil!

-Pero a Charlie le ha salido a la primera…

-Si, George…eso es porque es un enterao…

Maggie, riendo, se dio media vuelta para verlos:

-¡Anda, la leche! ¡Si son los gemelos gambiteros del camping! ¡Venid acá p'acá, que os vais a enterar de lo que vale un peine!- dijo muerta de la risa- ¿De verdad son tus hermanos? Porque estuvieron puteando a mi padre de lo lindo… aunque, bien pensado, qué más da: mi padre ni se acuerda de eso…

-¿Quién? ¿Nosotros?

-Imposible: somos muy tranquilos- dijo Fred mientras ambos se sentaban en la misma mesa que nosotros.

-Si…cuando dormís. Os presento a Maggie, una compañera de Hogwarts…

-¿Maggie? ¿Y dónde la tenías escondida?- preguntó George dándole la mano.

-Porque yo me acuerdo de ninguna Maggie…-acabó Fred mientras la saludaba.

-Eso es porque soy Hufflepuff y apenas si compartíamos clases.

-¡Ah, Hufflepuff!-dijeron los dos, de tal manera que yo sabía que no estaban tan sorprendidos como nos querían hacer creer.

-¿Qué van a tomar?-les preguntó el camarero que traía nuestros tés.

-Dos whiskys de fuego.

-Menores: con 2 cocacolas vais que os chutáis.

-Bueno…2 cocacolas…pero ¡había que intentarlo!

-Claro… y se dieran un knut cada vez que me habéis dicho eso, no estaría trabajando de camarero…-les reprochó mientras se alejaba.

-¿Os quedáis?- yo solté la indirecta, por si la pillaban…-¿AQUÍ?- no, no la habían pillado…

-Déjalos, Charlie…parecen divertidos, ¿no?

-Depende del momento…

-Oye, Fred: parece que sobramos… ¿qué hacemos?

-Oír a Maggie: ha dicho que "parecemos" divertidos… ¡tenemos que demostrarle que lo somos!

-Cierto… ¡nos quedamos!- Maggie rió y yo solté un bufido.

-¡Joer niño! No relinches así, que parecería que te hemos jorobado una cita "con la mujer de tu vida"…

-George: ¿has visto la rosa que lleva Maggie? A lo mejor llevas razón…

-¡Tomad vuestras cocacolas!

-¡Gracias Paco!- gritaron al camarero a la vez.

-¿Conocéis el nombre del camarero?-Maggie parecía estar pasándolo bien, así que, mientras no fastidiaran más de la cuenta…. ¿por que echarlos?

-¡Que vaaaaa!

-Lo hemos dicho al azar…

-En todos los bares que se precien siempre hay un camarero que se llama Paco.

-O Rafael, Rafa para los amigos.

-O Pepe…aunque ¡Jooooose! Es otra buena opción.- Ya les leería la cartilla cuando llegáramos a casa…

Maggie reía sin parar.

-Parece que ya le estamos demostrando que somos graciosos, Fred.

-…Si…habrá que hablar de otra cosa: no queremos que la chiquilla se mee aquí en medio…

-¡Cierto!

-JAJAJA!!- Maggie estaba descontrolada

-Oye, Maggie: ¿en qué trabajas?

Maggie se quedó muda por un instante: sabía que no debería mentirles a los chicos, pero tampoco les podía decir la verdad…Pero, con la maestría y capacidad que tiene para inventarse cosas sobre la marcha, comenzó a hablar:

-Soy Técnico de Laboratorio.- _"Por lo menos a elegido algo que sabe lo que es…"_, pensé.

-¿Lo qué?

-¿Mande?

-Es un trabajo muggle… Analizas, entre otras cosas, sangre de gente para saber, por ejemplo: si está enferma, si su padre es quien dice su madre que es…

-¿CÓMO?-Gritamos los tres a la vez…

-¡Es cierto! Se llaman pruebas de ADN: aunque parezca mentira, una de cada tres personas no es hijo de quien cree que es…

-Oye, George… haciendo cuentas…: en casa hay dos que no son hijos de papá…

-Si: Harry y Hermione… que (dicho sea de paso) son unos gorrones…pero me caen muy bien…

-Es cierto…Percy tampoco parece demasiado Weasley…

-¡Verdad, Fred! Le sacaremos un poco de sangre y se la daremos a Maggie para que la analice…

-¿Queréis dejar de hablar así de vuestra madre?- Tuve que pararlos, porque, cuando éstos dos empiezan…

-¡Joer Charlie! ¡Eres un "esbaratabailes"!

-Si…desde que no vives en casa te ha cambiado el humor…

-JAJAJA!-rió Maggie.

-Por cierto, Maggie…tú deberías haber estado en Hogwarts cuando nosotros entramos…, y no me acuerdo de ti.

-¡Es verdad, Fred! Coño…¡tú si que eres rápido!.- De nuevo nos quedamos sin aliento, y, de nuevo, ella salvó la situación:

-Con todos los que éramos en la escuela es fácil no fijarse en alguien como yo…

-¿Una Hufflepuff guapa? ¡Seguro que nos acordaríamos!

-Aunque Cho y Marieta son Huffs y están potentes…

-Si, es verdad… Pero esos ojazos que tiene Maggie son pa recordarlos toda la vida…

-¡Eso también es verdad, Fred!

-Gracias chicos…pero, sigo pensando que, con todos los que éramos…

-A mi no me convence… ¿y a ti, George?

-No demasiado, Fred…pero, digamos que como es guapa, se le perdona lo mentirosa que es…

-¡OYE!

-¿Qué pasa Charlie? ¿Te pones celoso?- Preguntaron a la vez.

-JAJAJA!! Bueno, chicos, voy al baño: esperadme y no digáis más tonterías mientras yo no estoy…- dijo Maggie mientras se iba.

-Oye, George: estoy pensando que, de verdad, es la mujer de su vida…

-¿Por qué Fred?

-Porque bebe té verde…y, cuando se a levantado me ha dejado un olorcillo al rico asado de cordero que hace mamá…

-¡Venga ya! ¿Eso es cierto, Charlie?

-…

-Oye, Fred.

-Dime.

-¿Me cambias el sitio para que pueda olerla yo cuando vuelva?

-¡OK!

-¡QUIETOS CADA UNO EN SU SITIO, COOOOOOÑO!- les grité cuando se levantaban.

-¿Es cierto entonces, Charles?

-¿El qué?

-¿Huele a chocolate, té verde y a asado de cordero?

-Menuda mezcla… cualquiera echaría la pota…

-Pero, como es guapa, se le perdona, ¿no?

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No sé…por ejemplo: ¿qué hacéis aquí y por qué no estáis con mamá?

-Porque ha entrado con Hermione y Ginny a Madame Malking para comprarle una túnica de gala nueva a Ginny…

-Niña mimada… Como es la única chica de la casa, se lo compran todo nuevo…

-¿Y por qué no estáis con los chicos?

-Han entrado a ver la tienda de escobas…

-Ese Harry está enviciao con el Quidditch…-Reí ante ese comentario de George…eran muy pesados, pero hay que reconocer que tienen su gracia…

-Entonces es cuando te hemos visto con Maggie…

-Cogidos de la mano…

-Entrando a un callejón oscurito…

-Y no hemos podido evitar seguiros…es que somos unos "marujonas"…

No me había dado tiempo a hablar cuando Maggie ya estaba de vuelta.

-¡Hola de nuevo! ¿De qué hablábais?

-Entre otras cosas, del asado de cordero de mi mamá… ¡está tan rico! ¡AY!- no me pude controlar: tuve que darle una patada a Fred por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Coño con el asado de cordero de tu madre! Tiene que estar buenoquetecagas porque, antes, Charlie me ha hablado de él…

-¿Siii? ¿Y esoooo? – Yo comencé a lanzarle indirectas a Maggie a cascoporro…vamos: que sólo me levantó ponerme de pie y decirle que no siguiera quedando de mentirosa, que esos dos ya lo sabían todo… ¡Pero nada! ¡Ni cuenta se dio!

-Dice que huelo a su "amortentia"… ¿qué es eso?

"_¡Mierda! Ya lo tuvo que decir…"_

Los chicos rieron, se miraron, rieron más y volvieron a mirar a Maggie:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

-Maggie: ¿de verdad no sabes lo que es la amortentia?

-No, ¿por?

-¿De verdad de verdad?

-Si…me estáis asustando…

-¿Una chica , bruja para más señas, que no sabe lo que es la amortentia?

-Si: soy chica; y no: no sé qué coño es eso… ¡Mierda! He metido la pata, ¿no Charlie?-se puso megacolorada y yo, a puntito de reír, sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, George: parece que por fin, estos dos, nos van a contar porqué estaban en el callejón oscuro…

-Practicando Maggie, hechizos de limpieza de nivel uno… Aunque, si no hubiéramos entrado en el callejón, hubiéramos pensado que érais novios…

-Como ibais de la mano cogidos…

-Y luego, al salir de Gringgots, también…- Maggie se iba poniendo cada vez más roja…parecía a punto de estallar.

-A lo mejor es porque es su novia…

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo no soy su novia…!

-¡Por ahora!- rieron los dos a la vez…

Al final tuvimos que contarle todo lo de Maggie, siempre y cuando no les dijeran nada más al resto de gente, pues sólo papá y mamá lo sabían… "ni siquiera a Hill…ya se enterará", les tuve que especificar.

-Entonces…-comenzó a hablar Fred después de oír todo el discurso- ¿Vas a vivir en casa todo el curso?

-Si.

-Pues ten cuidado si entras en nuestra habitación… estamos trabajando en unos experimentos que no quisiéramos que te explotaran en la cara….

-Que para una Hufflepuff guapa que hay…

A lo tonto a lo tonto ya eran las retintas y Maggie recordó que, al menos tenía que comprarse una agenda. Así que nos despedimos de los gemelos (que abrazaron a Maggie como si la conocieran de toda la vida) y nos fuimos, mientras ellos seguían a lo suyo:

-Es verdad…huele al asado de mamá.

-Y a chocolate…

-Y a "Dós tes vredesss"

-Si….¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras comprar la agenda (una en la que había una fotografía en movimiento de un hipogrifo volando), decidimos ir a cenar algo al Caldero Chorreante, porque, aunque la comida no es demasiado buena, tendría más facilidades para volver a Hogwarts si se nos hacía muy tarde…

-Me gusta mi nueva agenda del pollo-burro-volador este…

-Se llama "hipogrifo"…

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero me gusta más "pollo-burro-volador"…

-¡Hola Tom! ¿Nos pones dos cervezas?

-¡Claro Charlie! ¡Me alegro de verte por aquí de nuevo! ¿Váis a cenar?

-Si, claro… ponnos lo que tú veas.

-Pero sin coles de Bruselas, por favor- especificó Maggie.

-¡Marchando!

-Dime, Maggie: ¿te gustó el día de hoy?

-Si…fue muy interesante.

-¿Qué te gustó más?

-La historia de Hagrid sobre los thestrals y tú…JAJAJA! ¡Más que el banco abierto por las tardes y todo! JIJIJI!!

-Muy graciosa- le dije golpeándole la nariz- ¡Lo digo en serio!

-Pues, ¿qué va a ser? Lograr hacer magia con mi varita, que fueras tú quien me enseñara… y que me dijeras que huelo a tu "Amortentia"…que, aunque todavía no sé lo que es, suena bonito…

Sonreí y me emocioné: no sé ni cómo ni porqué, pero, a pesar que la conocía de apenas 24 horas, y que, al principio, ni siquiera me cayó bien, supe que quería pasar con ella el resto de mis días….

Recuerdo que hablamos de sus locuras en el instituto, de Hinkers (su "amigo invisible", que, según Albus, en verdad era un poltergueist) y de lo bien que le caían Podmona y Severus…

Al oír como hablaba de Severus me sentí celoso… Ahora comprendo porqué…

Pero, supongo, que eso no me toca contarlo a mi…

Nos despedimos con la promesa de escribirnos al día siguiente u, si me era posible, yo iría a verla en dos días.

-¡Que sueñes con los angelitos!- me dijo, medio borracha, desde dentro de la chimenea antes de partir.

-Soñaré, entonces, contigo…-recité en voz baja cuando se marchó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegué a casa tuve que aguantar el cachondeo de los gemelos, las miradas inquietantes de mi padre y las preguntas sobre "dónde y con quién has estado toda la tarde" de mi madre, que, según ella, creyó verme en el Callejón Dragón con una pelirroja.

Yo sólo me senté, sonriendo, a tejer un par de guantes nuevos para el trabajo… Sonreía sólo por una cosa: porque estaba feliz de, por fin, haberla encontrado…

_Espero que hayan disfrutado!!!!_

_Y, porfis porfis porfis: Reviews, ¿no? Que hoy ha estado bonito…_

_Miles de besos!!!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

La resaca con la que me levanté no fue ni medio normal…

Ante todo: perdón por tardar tantísimo en poner un nuevo capítulo…

"_¡Es que no tienes perdón de Dios! ¡Desvergonzada!"_

"_¡Coño, Pizquita! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?"_

"_Es que estaba un poco aburría y…"_

"_Decidiste sembrar cizaña como sólo tú sabes, ¿no? ¡Jodía…!"_

"_¡Es que hace capítulos que no salgo!"_

"_No te preocupes que, a petición popular, en este sales un poquito…"_

"_Es que el público me adora… ¡Os amo!"_

"_Bueno, basta ya…"_

"_¿Tú también me largas?"_

"_¡Que te güires!"_

"_Desvergonzada…"_

Pues lo dicho: perdón…

Es que he vuelto a estudiar después de millones de años trabajando sin para…y la fama cuesta… Jamás pensé, a la hora de escribir los papeles para empezar el curso, que esto de los estudios acaparara tanto tiempo y esfuerzo…

Sólo como recordatorio: si cobrara por esta gilipollez que escribo… no ganaría ni pa palotes… Y si todos los personajes fueran míos, sería yo la que tuviera la cuenta corriente a rebosar, y no la J.K. Rowling…

Besicos y JURO SOLEMNEMENTE que intentaré subir más seguido…(aprovechando que tengo ordenata nuevo, propio para más señas…

"_JAJAJA!! ¿Y esperas de verdad que alguien se lo crea?"_

"_Pues si, Pizquita, que eres más cabrita…"_

"_COCHINA!"_

"_Güírate…."_

--

La resaca con la que me llegué no fue ni medio normal…

"_Pero si siempre que sales de juergaca apareces así!!"_

"_Cállate Pizquita!!"_

"_Vale, pero que conste que yo solo apunto…"_

Bueno…como iba diciendo: borracha perdía, que no sé ni cómo llegué a vocalizar bien aquello de "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" pa volver por la red Flú…

La llegada fue apoteósica: me mareé más en la tercera curva a la derecha (creo que llegué a vomitar en una chimenea que me pillaba de camino…espero no haberle guarreado el salón a ninguna familia…), caí espatarrá, sin honor ninguno y muriéndome de la risa, en el despacho del barbacas a las 12 y pico de la noche…

-¡Qué poca vergüenza!¡Qué deshonor para una alumna de este prestigioso colegio!

"_Ahora sí que la has montado Maggie: ¡¡la mujer-gato lleva cabreada por lo menos 10 minutos!!"_

"_Pero Piz, ¿qué coñas haces tú aquí? ¿No te había dado el día libre?"_

"_Desagradecía!!Llevo tó la noche preocupá!!Yy me lo pagas así!!"_

"_Jijiji"_

"_¿¿Tas borracha??"_

"_¿¿Ein??"_

"_¡¡QUE SI ESTÁS BORRACHA!!"_

"_Oui, que es "sí" en francés…jijiji"_

"_No hace gracia, Maggie…"  
"¿¿No??"_

"_No"_

"_Pues…largo Piz!!"_

"_Mal bicho!!Mala hija!! No mascontao nádená de esta noche!!"_

"_¡¡Pero si acabo de llegar!!..."_

Los gritos de la profesora MacGonagall taladraban mis oídos, hasta el borde de llegar a decirle una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido en mis años de estudiante:

-¿Shabía uzté que eshtar eshpuestos a un ruido de másh de 100 dessibelio pué concurrí en la pérdida permanente de la audishión? –Le contesté levantándome del suelo con la ayuda de Severus y de Podmona, que a duras penas contenían sus risas (intentaban, pero muy mal, que sus caras fueran de disgusto), señalándola amenazadoramente con mi largísimo dedo índice…como no lo recordaba tan largo, lo miré…y me quedé mirándolo extrañada un buen rato…

-Borracha, Albus….BORRACHA!! ¡¡COMO UNA CUBA!!

Como no se me ocurría que decir, seguí mirándome el dedo y riéndome de su tamaño.

-Severus, Minerva…muchas gracias por esperar con nosotros la llegada de nuestra joven Maggie…Podéis retiraros…Gracias…

-Albus: espero que esto no quede en el olvido…¡¡Una conducta así no es merecedora de quedar sin castigo!!

"_Pero… ¿de donde ha salido ésta? ¿Del medievo?? ¡¡Menuda forma de hablar!!"_

"_Joé, Pizquita!!Córtate un poco, que me descojono!!"_

-Minerva, han sido sólo 20 minutos...

-¡Aún así, Albus! ¡La primera vez que la dejamos ir! ¡Llegar tarde! ¡Si de mí dependiera…!

-Pero no depende de ti, Minerva, depende de Albus…Así que, recoge tus labores de ganchillo y el encaje de bolillos y vente conmigo!!- Contestó Severus como si llevara una temporada queriéndole soltar una cosa así. Minerva, escandalizada, recogió unas agujas de tejer de las que colgaba una rancia, pero enormemente larga, bufanda a cachos rojos y amarillos, al más puro estilo bandera española, y salió por la puerta del despacho del drogodependiente de caramelos de limón, poco menos que soltando improperios y maldiciones acerca de mi falta de sensibilidad…Fue como regresar dos días tarde a casa sin avisar con antelación…

Severus salió detrás de ella, lanzándome una media sonrisa que me hizo perder el poco equilibrio que me quedaba, y susurrándome un _"Ya me contarás"_ que me hizo sonreír y gritarle

_-¡¡OOOLE!! ¡¡GUAPO!!"_.

"_¡Que cohonees tienes, Maggie!"_

Cuando se cerró la puerta, se me vino un poco (bueno, un poquito na más) el mundo encima: los dos que quedaban me lanzaban unas miraditas de reproche que ni ellos mismos se las creían, pero me hizo recapacitar (por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, seguro) de lo mal que me había comportado…aunque, mejor pensado, no era pa tanto!! ¡¡Sólo fueron 20 minutos!!

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Maggie…Tu comportamiento esta noche no ha sido el correcto, aún teniendo en cuenta que sólo fueron 20 minutos…

"_Joé, macho!! Yo creo que este tío lee la mente…"_

Albus sonrió (cosa que me hizo pensar que Piz llevaba razón), y continuó hablando:

-Teniendo en cuenta que contaba que esta tarde sería especial para ti (no todos los días uno compra su primera varita), Podmona y yo hemos pensado que, por esta vez, tu castigo no será suficientemente duro… Tres días castigada, estudiando, creo que serán suficientes…

-Eshtudiando!!Pero ¿cay deso dun ratico al día con cá profe pa ver shi ezto mola?

-¿Perdón?-preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Que que hay de esso de pashar unash horash con cá profeshor pa ver shi eshto me gushta…-mira que intenté que en la repetición de la jugada no entraran "eses"…pero, si algo me enseñó esa noche es que el alcohol juega malas pasadas…

"_Y yo que creía que eso lo habrías aprendido con la Ruth y el Richard…."_

"_Cáaaalla Piz….¡¡Aún no es tu turno!!"_

"_¿Y cuándo me toca?"_

"……_.Bueno, prosigamos con la historia."_

-Creo, Albus, que lo que la niña dice es "¿Qué hay de eso de pasar unas horas al día con cada profesor para ver si esto le gusta?".

-Esho, esho…

-Ah, bueno!! Creo, entonces, que la joven Maggie no ha entendido bien la propuesta…el castigo, Maggie -me miraba como si me fuera a ofrecer un caramelo de limón (cosa que no hubiera venido mal para quitarme el mal sabor de boca que llevaba)-, consistirá en estudiar todas las materias…me da la sensación que ya habías planeado de antemano dejar a un lado tus estudios muggles, y solo dedicarle un rato a los estudios de la magia… ¿me equivoco?

-Gallifante pal barbacas!!YUJU!!

"_Creo que eso sobraba, Maggie"_

"_Pero… ¿no ha sido gracioso?"_

"_No, hija, no! Mañana pensarás de distinta manera…."_

"_Pues… mañana me lo cuentas,¿no?"_

"_No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy…"_

"_Anda ya y cállate un rato!"_

-¿Perdón?- volvieron a preguntar los dos a la vez…cosa que, no sé porqué (aunque ahora lo comprendo todo), me hizo recordar a los gemelos hermanos de Charlie…

-Nada, nada…- obviamente no había vuelto atrás: ya me acordé de Charlie y comencé a babear como un baboso babuino (cosa que, sin duda, a los gemelos les habría hecho mucha gracia…)- Sólo quería decir que era cierto…que pensé en conocer un poco más este mundillo antes de ponerme en serio con estudiar para los exámenes que tengo…- la borrachera se me fue de un solo…

-No, corazón…- comenzó a hablar Albus, en plan madre, sentándose en una silla y señalándome otra para que yo me sentara a su lado, cosa que rápida, hice- Verás: por las mañanas vas ha estudiar para lo tuyo, y, por las tardes y las noches, con nosotros, pondrás a prueba tus habilidades en la magia, que para algo tienes varita, ¿no?

-Si, claro…a no ser que la haya perdido, junto a mi dignidad, en el camino de regreso por aquel cacharro infernal-dije mirando a la chimenea por la que había salido hacía poco tiempo, mientras tanteaba por todos los bolsillos de mi ropa buscando mi varita- ¡¡Sí!! Aquí está la jodía…-la saqué para enseñársela, poniendo mi sonrisa más tonta "made in Maggie" que pude.- Rígida, madera de hipogrifo y, por dentro pluma de nogal y nervio de dragón rumano…o algo así…-ambos rieron- Es la única que probé…El señor Ollivander dijo que estaba, la varita, deseosa de conocerme…Bueno!!Yo también estaba deseosa de conocerla!! Pero dijo que salió volando de su caja en el mismo momento en que dijo mis medidas en voz alta en la trastienda!!

-Maravilloso!!-aplaudieron los dos.

-¡Es preciosa! ¿Has probado ya algún encantamiento?- preguntó la Sprout quitándomela de las manos y acercándose a un candelabro para verla mejor.

-¡Si! El "Fregoteo" ese… de primeras fue un desastre…pero, al final, lo conseguí!! ¿Queréis una demostración?- me puse de pie de un salto…pero, como llevaba la cogorza que llevaba, me tambaleé un poco y estuve a punto de pegármela.-Bueno: mejor mañana en la mañana…¡¡Trae pa acá cordera!!-le solté a Podmona quitándole la varita de las manos.- Estos instrumentos hay que guardarlos a buen recaudo, que los carga el diablo!! ¡¡Si supieras la que he montao en el callejón!!

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!- aplaudió entusiasmada la muy cotilla…

-Mejor mañana… Ahora Maggie debería descansar… Aunque yo le recomendaría un paseíto por los jardines interiores del castillo, para que se le pase la "papa", como creo que le llaman los jóvenes muggles a este estado, con el viento fresco… Severus está de guardia, así que podría acompañarla, para que no se pierda.

"_Otro Gallifante pal viejuno! Bueno, dos: unos por lo del paseíto (mejor remedio no existe), y otro por lo de perderte…que tu orientación siempre ha dejado mucho que desear…" _

"_¿Todavía por aquí?"_

-De acuerdo… Gracias profesor… Pero antes de irme quisiera enseñarles otra gran adquisición en el día de hoy (aparte de la cogorza y la varita): ¡¡mi súper agenda de pollo-burro-volador!!

Cuando salí del despacho, Podmona me advirtió que Severus, quizás, no se tomara muy a bien verme deambulando por los pasillos a aquellas horas de la noche, pero que pasara de él, que le explicara todo y que, si se ponía cazurro, que volviera a pasar de él y que me pegara mi paseito, recordando no salir por la puerta principal (que el viejo peligroso de la gata rara abría cerrado a cal y canto) y que, para regresar a la sala común le preguntara a los cuadros, que, encantados, me indicarían el camino de regreso.

-Yo me voy a la cama, que me tengo que levantar en un par de horas para darle de comer a las plantas. Buenas noches, Maggie.

-¡¡Adiós, blanca flor!!

-Jajaja!!Menuda llevas encima!!Ya me contarás mañana…

Tardé más de la cuenta en encontrar a Severus, tanto que hubo un momento que, entre el fresquito que corría por los pasillos, los murmullos de los cuadros, lo oscurito que estaba tó y que la cabrona de Pizquita no acudía a mis llamadas (no sé si porque estaba durmiendo, o estaba más acojonada que yo), que me lamenté de no haber preguntado cómo coño se decía para que la varita se encendiera…

-Tiene que haber un encantamiento linterna, seguro!- murmuré -¡Enciéndete coño!- grité agitando la mano, asustada, más fuerte de lo normal.

El resultado fue un rayo morado que impactó contra uno de los cuadros del inmenso y lúgubre pasillo en el que me encontraba (cosa de la que me di cuenta cuando el resplandor del rayo lo iluminó).

-¡Un poco de cuidado leche!- gritó el grupo de viejecitos jugadores de cartas que se encontraban en el cuadro contra el que chocó el rayo.

-¡¡Perdón!, perdón!! ¡Es que no sé como mierda funciona esto!

-¡Pues ya es hora que aprendas, joder, que casi me sacas un ojo!

-Yo a ti te conozco! Eres el tío que se queja de tó del cuadro del despacho del director!

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué modales son estos? ¡¡Yo no soy tu tío!! Soy Phineas Niggelius!!Ex.director de esta honorable escuela!! Y uno de los mejores!!

-Perdón, perdón…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Maggie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Severus!! ¡¡Menos mal que te encuentro!! ¡¡Este cachivache no quiere darme luz!!-señalé mi varita y después la suya- Intentaba que me alumbrara un poquitín, lo justo pa no pegarme un guarrazo, como la tuya…¡¡Pero ni modo!! ¡¡Esto no hay quien lo entienda!!

-¿Por eso tanto lío?

-Bueno…verás…salió un rayo morado y…

-Tienes que tratar con más cariño a la varita, Maggie… no es ningún juguete…además no estaría de más conocer las palabras que tienes que decir en cada encantamiento…

-¿Una para cada uno? ¡Joer! ¡Esto es más difícil de lo que me pensaba!

-¿Por qué piensas que el colegio son siete cursos, Maggie? ¿Por qué nos encanta cuidar de los hijos de los demás? ¡Porque a mí, eso no me hace ni pizca de gracia!

Sonreí al recordar las palabras de Charlie: Severus debía, poco más o menos, que odiar a los niños…

-El movimiento de varita debe ser sutil…y la "palabra mágica" que lo acompaña _"Lumus"_…

Me hizo gracia aquello de "la palabra mágica" y por poco y me meo de la risa allí en medio…

-Para apagarla, el mismo movimiento mientras se dice _"Nox"_… ¡No, aquí dentro no!-gritó cuando se dio cuenta que cogía de nuevo la varita para probar – Mejor salgamos al patio, allí correremos menos peligro…

Al llegar al patio probé suerte y tras varios intentos en los que apenas duró la luz más de medio segundo, ocurrió algo maravilloso: mi varita desprendió un tenue luz anaranjada que, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en luz normal.

-¡Precioso!-dijo Severus aplaudiendo.

-Gracias, gracias….haría una reverencia…pero tengo una tajá que, como lo haga, seguro que me caigo de boca pa adelante, chavalote!

Sentí que me iba a caer de un momento a otro… y él lo notó (básicamente porque me quedé calladita…).

-Debe ser la energía acumulada de la varita, ¿Sabes?-dije más en plan "autoconvencimiento" que otra cosa…

-Claro, claro…la borrachera que me llevas no tiene nada que ver…anda: vente conmigo, que te daré una cosita para que se te pase la tajá…

-¿Una poción? ¡Que chuli! Tengo unas ganas de probarlas…

-Café con sal…Anda, ven pa acá…

Nos dirigimos hacia las mazmorras (o eso parecía, a juzgar por los miles de escalones que tuvimos que bajar…). Lo miré y me entraron ganas de reir: con esas pintas de yuyo que me llevaba, y en las mazmorras… ¡Él sí que era el puto "amo del calabozo"!

-¿No será que, cuando tenga que subirlas, se me pasará toda la "papa" del desgaste físico?

-…-se paró desde el escalón de más abajo mía, me miró y sonrió.

-No hagas eso…con el calentón que traigo y tú poniéndome esa cara…podría aprovecharme de ti, cosa que no estaría bien, porque eres (o, mejor dicho: vas a ser, mi profesor)…- Ups!

"_Pizquita!!Dónde estás cuando te necesito"_

"_¿Me llamabas?"_

"_Acabo de meter el patón!!"_

"_¿Qué has hecho ahora?"_

"_Le he dicho que me poneeeeeeeeeee!!"_

"_DESAGRADECIA!! MALA HIJA!!CONVENÍA!!SOLO ME LLAMAS PA SOLUCIONAR LOS PROBLEMAS!!"_

"_USTI!!NO GRITES, QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA!!Mejor vete"_

"_¿Cómo? ¿ENCIMA DE TÓ!!"_

"_OUT!"_

Menos mal que Severus siguió andando…Parecía que no me hubiera hecho caso (cosa que agradecí sobre manera…)

Seguimos bajando y durante un rato, mientras yo le hablaba de mi agenda de pollo-burro-volador, los viajes que, al parecer, dan en el banco si te sacas una cuenta y, de paso, de lo que me había emocionado saber un banco abriera por la tarde...

Él sólo gruñó algo sobre los usureros de los duendes…De repente paró en seco:

-Calla.-Susurró.

-¿Perdón? No te he oído.

-Calla.

-¿Cómo?

-Que te calles, coñe!-dijo esta vez un poco más alto.- He oído un ruido…

-¿¿Un ruido??

"_Miedo, miedoooooooooo!!"_

"_No me extraña…esto acohona"_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Se supone que si tú hablas para tus adentros de tus entrañas, me hablas a mí"_

"_¿Es que una no puede tener vida interior propia?"_

"_No"_

Cuando me di cuenta, Severus tenía la varita en la mano, como si estuviera preparado para atacar.

-Saca tu varita.

-¿Pa qué, si no se cómo funciona?

-Tú sácala. Al menos eso intimida… Sígueme y no grites si yo no te lo digo, no corras si yo no te lo digo, no te escondas si yo no te lo digo…

"_Parece que a captado que eres una cagá…"_

"_Cállate Pizquita, joer!"_

-…Puede que sólo sea Peeves…el poltergueist del colegio, pero más vale prevenir…

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí que mis piernas me fallaban: eso ya sí que sería demasiado…mi segunda noche en el castillo y enfrentarme a algo que, a lo mejor, no era el jodido poltergueist de la escuela… Sólo pensaba en las brujas malas de los cuentos, los fantasmas de las películas y hasta en el ama de llaves del Cluedo… Vamos: lo que se dice acojoná…

Los ruidos venían desde un aula vacía: armarios que se movían, puertas que chirriaban y alguna que otra carcajada sarcástica y maliciosa…mi acojone se incrementaba por momentos…

Severus abrió despacio la puerta de la clase y pude ver un trasero enorme y respingón que salía de un armario, mientras las manos tiraban cosas (al parecer inútiles) hacia fuera, lo que hizo que, tras dar un resoplido, Severus guardara su varita y me hiciera un gesto para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Tomó aire y gritó:

-¡¡Peeves!!

El bicho ese pegó un bote, maldijo en un par de ocasiones y, sacando la carita poco a poco del armario, dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Snivellius?¿No te tocaba ronda por….? ¡¡ JODER!!

-¿HINKERS?...¡¡QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ!!-Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ma…Ma…Maggie!! ¡¡Querida!!-venía hacia a mí despacito, cariñoso incluso…el muy cabrón…

-HINKERS?

-Maggie….

Severus nos miraba en plan partido de ping-pong…con los ojos como platos…

-¿Desde cuando estás en la escuela?-me preguntó, pero, como parece que no quería seguir la conversación conmigo, cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndose a mi acompañante- ¿No está un poco grandecita para empezar ahora, profesor Snape?- Severus no contestó de momento…se le notaba un poco descolocado… ¡pobretico!

-Que-qué-coño-haces-aquí.-Le inquirí con un poco de mala follá.

-Vive aquí…-Contestó Severus con la boca abierta (parecía que, de verdad, no salía de su asombro)- ¿De qué os conocéis?

-Este cabrón ha estado conmigo la mayoría de los días de mi vida, protegiéndome… ayudándome… siendo mi mejor amigo…pero el muy hijo de perr…jodido nunca me habló de este lugar, de que las cosas que yo hacía las hacía más gente en el mundo, de la magia, de… nádená!!- Conforme hablaba me iba acercando a Hinkers, varita en mano, de la que salían, de vez en cuando, unos rayitos violetas…de la mala leche acumulá en ella por años, claro….

-Pero Maggie…

-No busques excusas, mamón…Ni una maldita palabra salió de tu boca… ¿Fue por eso por lo que no viniste este año de vacaciones conmigo? ¿Porque sabías que algo de esto podría ocurrir? Porque, claro está, conocerías la noticia de que este año eran los campeonatos del mundo de las escobas voladoras…en el camping de mis padres…¡¡que hijopúa eres!!

-¿El camping de tus padres?-preguntó retrocediendo, mirando la varita con temor…-¿Tus padres?...Por cierto… ¿Cómo están?

-NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA, JOER!!

-Maggie…Maggie…

-¡Quiero una respuestaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Tranquila, Maggie…Supongo que en un momento así sería bueno pelearse con este…-Miré a Severus con tal mala leche que dio un respingo atrás, mirando de reojo mi varita chispeante.-Mejor será tranquilizarse, dejarlo pasar por esta noche, descansar y aclarar las dudas en otro momento…Seguro que esta cosa (ya no sé como llamarlo, si Hinkers o Peeves) tendría sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo…y reguero que, tarde o temprano, nos los cuento…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ocultó información sobre una bruja adolescente que no recibía la formación adecuada…digamos…que un tiempo bastante extenso…¿no Peeves? Seguro que tendrás una MUY BUENA razón para haber engañado al Ministerio de Magia todo este tiempo, sobre todo constituyendo en sí mismo un delito…

-¿Mande?- preguntó el irreverente bicho con cara de sapo, cosa que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, me hizo reír.

-Básicamente que te calles, que te largues y que ya nos lo explicarás, que has metido la pata y que, con suerte, Dumbledore por fin te eche del castillo!!

Desapareció con las orejas gachas, intentando dar pena, y yo, mirándolo, me costaba decidir si me la daba o lo que me daban eran ganas de patearle su enorme culo respingón por haberme escondido este mundaco genial al que, según parecía, los dos pertenecíamos, y donde las demás gentes podrían verlo, jugar con él y reírse con sus gracietas…cosa que, como más tarde comprendí, no ocurría: en este mundo, Hinkers caía como el culo…

Desanimada, desilusionada con mi amigo desde niña, nos encaminamos hacia una especie de sala de lectura, salita o yo que sé qué, Severus y yo. Él apenas si canturreaba, intentando hacerme olvidar la complicada situación que había vivido hacía unos instantes…

-Siéntate, Maggie.- Me dijo descorriéndome una silla frente a una mesa.- ¿Quieres ese café con sal?

-¿Eso no era pa la borrachera? Porque creo que ver aquí a Hinkers ha sido mejor solución…¡¡me ha dejado tan sorprendida que tendría que volver a beber para olvidarlo todo!! Prefiero una cerveza, un whisky de esos ardientes o algo por el estilo…

-¿Whisky de fuego? ¿Cómo es posible que lleves apenas 48 horas en este mundo y ya conozcas el whisky de fuego?

-Fred y George…los gemelos hermanos de Charlie…

-¡¡Apasionante tarde la tuya!! Has sobrevivido toda una tarde con tres miembros de la familia Weasley… ¡Enhorabuena!

Gracias por la paciencia, la lectura y los comentarios lindos que me van a dejar!!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESOS!!


	8. Chapter 8

El día que conocí a Maggie fue el primero, después de muchos, muchos años, en el que me mostré tal y como soy delante de una alumna (si es que a Maggie se le puede llegar a calificar exactamente como tal…)

**Hola panda de boludos!! **

**Aunque parezca mentira no he muerto (aunque sé de más de uno que, si pudiera, me hubiera mandado un howler asesino…)**

**No valen las escusas, tampoco las tengo (aunque estas vacaciones me ha salido un trabajillo que me tié consumiíta toa, pero aquí estoy, demostrando que mi mente siempre puede ir a peor!!)…Así que, tras el típico aviso de (por si quedan dudas) que ná de esto es mío, sino de la Row-Row (personaje donde los haya) y que nadie pagaría por leer algo así (y mucho menos me pagaría por contarle esta sarta de gilipolleces…) EMPECEMOS PUÉS!!**

**CAMELÁNDOME A SEVERUS**

El día que conocí a Maggie fue el primero, después de muchos, muchos años, en el que me mostré tal y como soy delante de una alumna (si es que a Maggie se le puede llegar a calificar exactamente como tal…). Sólo lo hacía delante de mis compañeros del trabajo y mis amigos (muy pocos y no exactamente "buenos"…)

Pero no lo pude remediar: Maggie es una chica excelente…y siempre lo será…

Desde que la conocí no pude dejar de pensar en Lily Evans… Evans, que no Potter: aunque no lo parezca, cuando Lyli comenzó a juntarse con ese desalmado de Potter, cambió (aunque Maggie siempre me recuerda que fui yo quien cambié…)

No dejaba de pensar en ella por varios motivos: la apariencia física de las dos era palpable, su pasión por el mundo de la magia, su origen familiar, … y eso sin contar que me dejó por otro, aunque no se lo puedo echar en cara: la edad, la pasión, las diferencias en los sentimientos…además de una cosa vital: Maggie es un amor, ¡¡la adoro!! Pero estar con ella mucho tiempo podría matarme de un ataque al corazón…está demasiado loca, demasiado joven, demasiado…Maggie!

Cuando me contó que quería hacer unas memorias interactivas de su vida como bruja, no me lo pensé dos veces: le pedí (más bien le ordené, bajo amenaza de contar a Charlie Weasley un par de cosas) que me permitiera contar el día en que, definitivamente, comencé a cambiar para el resto del mundo, volviéndome más humano, viendo que había personas que se preocupaban desinteresadamente por mí, personas que darían su vida por mí… Todo gracias a ella…

Creo que a estas alturas no tengo ni que decir que se puso colorada como un tomate muy maduro, agachó su cabeza y, cuando pensé que se iba a poner a llorar de la emoción, empezó a "descohonarse"…

Dejaré de hablar de mis primeras impresiones, pues seguro que ella ya os las ha contado (sólo de pensar que en la escuela coincidieran dos "Hermione Granger" me pusieron los pelos de los brazos como escarpias…), pero enseguida cambió mi concepción de la chica y, pa qué engañarnos….le cogí cariño…

"_Ni yo me lo podía creer!!"_

"_Cállate Stewy!"_

"_Severus: eres un marimandón!"_

"_Laaaaaaaaaaargo!"_

"_Me sorprendes cada día más…"_

"_Que te vayas!"_

Esta es otra de las cosas que más me llamaron la atención: Stewy, una parte de mi ser, (bastante cabroncilla, por cierto) tuvo, por primera vez en mi vida, una genial primera impresión de Maggie…Creo que aún no os la hemos presentado (Maggie, desde que descubrió a mi Stewy interior, siempre dice que Piz sólo hay una, y que lo mío es una burda copia de "niño pijo" (aún no me queda muy claro qué coño es eso) que quiere llamar la atención y le duele que yo tenga otra…cosa de éstas)

"_Es que la sosa de Lily no tenía nada de vida interior…"_

"_¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te metas con Lily?"_

"_¿Con Sosa-woman?_

"_Stewy…"_

"_Severus…¡no tenía nádená!__ No como Maggie... ¡la adoro!Y de Piz, ya no hablamos…"_

"…"

"_Por cierto, Severus: retira lo de "cosa esta""_

"_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo!"_

Con esta pequeña introducción, paso a relatar como me cameló…

No lo creía posible: sobrevivir a tres Weasley… Maggie era mi heroína.

"_Es una buena definición: es tu heroína!jajaja!"_

"_Creo que, esas largas tardes con Pizquita te han "muggleado" demasiado…"_

"_Pero era una broma… Maggie, al fin y al cabo, es tu droga! Dime, si no hubiera sido por ella, hubieras vivido tanto"_

"_No seas cruel con él, Stewy…"_

"_Hombre, Pizquita!¿Cómo tú por aquí?"_

"_Si llego a saber que, convirtiéndome en fantasma iba a tener dos vidas interiores en lugar de una, hubiera matado yo mismo al Señor Tenebroso…"_

"_Eso sólo les pasa a los engreídos profesores de Hogwarts que, con malas artes, llegan a ser directores…"_

"_No le digas eso, Pizquita!!Yo lo quiero!!"_

"_Stewy: lo tuyo es un gran problema."_

"_Basta los dos!! Y dime, cosa femenina que me atormenta: ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Maggie no se fía de lo que vas a contar, así que me mandón a espiarte…"_

"_Regla de oro del buen espía: nunca reveles tus secretos."_

"_Gracias, Stewy."_

"_¿Secretos? ¿Y qué mierda de secreto es que Maggie es una cotilla?"_

"_Laaaaaaaaaaargo!!LOS DOS!"_

"_¡Qué mal genio!"_

"_No lo sabes tú bien!"_

Como iba diciendo, sobrevivir a los gemelos Weasley, al principio, puede ser divertido, pero cuando ya pasan…¿cuánto?¿tres minutos? Estás hasta las narices de esos dos…

Entre Whisky de fuego y whisky de fuego, me contó su fabulosa experiencia en la tienda de Ollivanders, las estanterías mágicas de Flourist and Bloots (estuvo enseñándome la super agenda de pollo-burro-volador más de media hora), la "mentirijilla" que les soltaron a los gemelos…

-Pero me pillaron cuando pregunté qué cohones era la amormentia, Severus.

-No lo puedo creer…

"_Qué torpe!"_

"_Cállate, Stewy! Es normal: la chica no lleva en este mundillo ni una semana!"_

"_¿La estás excusando?Oh,oh…."_

"_Oh, oh, ¿qué?"_

"_Ná, ná…"_

"_Haaabla!"_

"_Que no!"_

"_Que hables, coño!"_

"_¡Que la última vez que excusaste a alguien fue a Lily Potter, perdón "Evans", cuando…"_

"_Vale ya!!Para el carro!"_

"_Joer! Pero si me habías dicho que hablara!"_

"_Pues cállate"_

"_Oye, Maggie, ¿tú oyes algo raro por ahí"_

"_No,¿ por?"_

Mi cara debió cambiar en ese momento. Algo raro ocurría. Obviamente yo, gracias a la Legeremancia, sabía que Maggie y yo teníamos lo que en el mundo de la magia llamamos "sentimientos contrapuestos enfrentados en el interior" (vamos: la "doble personalidad muggle" o, como a mí me gusta llamar a Stewy: "espíritu porculero viviendo en mi interior"), pero nunca pensé que un espíritu porculero muggleado durante tantos años detectara tan rápido a mi Stewy…

Por otro lado, durante el resto de la noche, Pizquita no volvió a dar señales de vida (creo que, o bien estaba estudiando de cerca la situación, a se quedó cortada ante la presencia de Stewy…)

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer, Severus?-Me costó salir del shock causado por la presencia de Pizquita, y, a duras penas contesté.

-Que nadie te hablara jamás de la poción amormentia…

-Pues claro, ¿cómo me iban a hablar de eso?¿una poción?¿Puedo probar una?¡Tengo tantas ganas….

-Noooo…además: ya las probarás cuando te pongas mala y la Pomfrey te tenga que dar alguna para curarte…

-¿Vale la resaca? Porque si eso cuanta…mañana me voy a hinchar!!

-Ya veremos, pequeña….jajaja!Volvamos a la amormentia: es una poción curiosa.

-¿Sí?¿Hace muchas preguntas o qué?

-No! jajaja! Las pociones no hablan!

-¡¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Sabías que soy nueva en esto?jajaja!

-Pues la amormentia es muy especial: se prepara siempre bajo unas estrictas instrucciones, como todas las pociones, pero tiene una peculiaridad…

-¿Cuál?¿Cuál?-preguntaba dando pequeños saltitos sobre su asiento, mientras daba palmaditas. Sin duda, hubiera sido muy cargante tener a una alumna en ese estado durante toda una clase…aunque, pensándolo mejor: Hermione Granger fue así en sus primeras clases conmigo…

-A cada persona le huele de manera distinta…

-¿Y?...

-Y…señorita Roberts, a cada uno le indica el olor de su ser más preciado en el mundo… a aquella persona a la que está destinado a compartir su vida…

-Ups!

-¿"Ups" qué?

-Eso le quita mucho énfasis al deshojar margaritas en una tarde soleada por el campo, ¿no?

-¿Cómo? No comprendo…

-Es un jueguecito "mugrel" de esos..

-"Muggle", se dice "muggle".

-Bueno, señor profesor, "un jueguecito muggle"…coges una margarita y la vas deshojando. Cada hoja es un "me quiere" o un "no me quiere", alternativamente. Cuando llegas a la última hoja, la respuesta verdadera es la correspondiente a esa última hoja…

-Verdaderamente curioso…-Contesté divertido.

-¡No pongas esa sonrisa! No me podría resistir mucho tiempo…-me reprochó ladeando la cabeza y pestañeando rápido.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Podría saber, señorita Roberts, por qué algo así estropearía ese "énfasis"?

-Porque, señor profesor, si ya sé a qué huele mi poción esa, ¿para qué seguir preguntándote toda la vida si te ama o no? Si, pal caso, ya sabes si es o no tu futurible esposo?

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas: en primer lugar, no sabes si la de ese futurible esposo huele a ti…y, por otro lado, tampoco es muy indicado ir diciendo por ahí a lo que huele la tuya…-le conté acercándome más a ella, para darle más expectación al tema.

-Pues yo ya sé a lo que huele la de Charlie…

-Nunca me pareció muy sensato, para qué engañarnos…

-¿Te parece que huelo a té verde y a asado de cordero?

-UGH! No!! Qué asco!!-dije echándome hacia atrás de una golpe, como si de verdad la chica oliera a eso…

-Porque Charlie dice que huelo a eso…

De repente mi cabeza recordó algo, bueno, mejor dicho, me lo recordó Stewy:

"_¿Asado de cordero del que hace su mamá y té verde?"_

"_Oh, oh…"_

"_¿Tú también lo has recordado? Pues no nos reímos ná cuando leímos aquella redacción!!"_

"_Sí…la magnífica redacción de Charlie Weasley….¡Cómo lo odio!"_

"_Tendrá eso que ver con que Maggie te huela a hierba fresca y a algo parecido a la culpabilidad?"_

"_¿Maggie huele así?"_

"_Sí, viejo compañero"_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

"_Desde que el profesor Slughorn se rió tanto con tu redacción sobre el olor de tu amormentia, huelo a cada chica que pasa por tu lado, solo por saber si alguien en este mundo puede oler así…"_

"_Gracias por ser tan….tan….tan…¡Laaaargo!"_

"_Desagradecido!"_

Pasamos, con dificultad, a hablar de otras cosas: su nuevo horario de estudio ("¿Cuándo empezamos con Pociones?", preguntaba sin parar), de las travesuras que Hinkers-Peeves y ella habían hecho durante su vida pasada (nunca imaginé que nadie se lo pasara tan bien con ese condenado que me amargó tanto durante mis años de estudiante…bueno, junto a los auto denominados "merodeadores"), la vida que le iba a esperar en casa de los Weasley...Yo estaba encantado: por fin alguien que me caía bien, con quien se podía hablar, y que me gustaba tanto…

-Y si mi amormentia no huele a Charlie, ¿no será algo violento compartir mi vida con él?- Deseé que su amormentia no oliera a él, si no a mí.

-No tienes que compartir tu vida con él, tienes que vivir con él: te dará clases (aunque no sé muy bien de qué, ,con lo zopenco que es)

-¡Sev!- Era la primera vez que alguien, desde los buenos tiempos con Lily, que alguien me llamaba Sev…y me gustaba.-¡No lo llames así!

-¿Cómo? ¿"Zopenco"? Déjame que te diga, pequeña, -me acerqué más a ella- que aún n o lo conoces bien: dale diez días "compartiendo vida con él" y me darás la razón. Además: también está la posibilidad de no oler jamás tu amormentia…así podrás seguir jugando con tus margaritas en los paseos por el campo…bajo el sol primaveral…-sonreí ante la idea.

"_Con lo loca que está, capaz es de no interesarse en olerla…"_

"_Laaaaaaaaaaaaargo!"_

-Te he dicho que no sonrías….que me pones nerrviosa…-dijo inclinándose un poco más hacia mi.- Además: aún no sé si los del Ministerio me dejaran seguir por aquí…-Se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento y bufó, como dándolo todo por perdido.

-¿Porqué?-Ahora ella yo el que, de un salto, como de miedo, me recliné, pero hacia ella.

-Porque falta algo…y dejémos ya de ir pa alenté y pa atrás, que parece un "sube y baja" y me estoy mareando.

-¿"Sube y baja"?-Debí poner cara muy graciosa ante esa pregunta, porque Maggie se echó a reir.

-Es un juguete que los muggerls ponen en los jardines públicos, para que los niños jueguen.

-"muggles", Maggie, "muggles".

-Pues eso he dicho.-Lo dejé por imposible.- El caso es que, sin esa cosa se acabó…-mi meró con pena- finnito, caput, arrovoir, adieu, bye bye…

-No será para tanto: ya tienes el apoyo del director, una familia de acogida, profesores que están de acuerdo…hasta Phineas Niggelius estará de acuerdo con tal de que no le vuelvas a sacar un ojo con un rayo morado!! No te pueden hacer una cosa así….

-Sí que lo harán: tengo unos días para encontrar alguien que se haga responsable de mí, alguien respetable que confíe plenamente en mí…para cuando esté sola, sin nadie, muerta de pena… No es por ponerme catastrófica, pero…¿quién piensa que voy a hacer una locura estando sola?

-Bueno….yo procuraría no dejarte sola…por lo que pudiera pasar…-contesté con más intención de que nos pusiéramos a reír que de otra cosa…

-Algo así como un "padrino mágico"…-no había funcionado…no se reía…- Por eso había pensado en ti….

-¡¡EN MI??- Esto sí que me estuvo a punto a provocar la risa floja…Pero de nervios, no de otra cosa…

-¡¡PUES CLARO!! ¿EN QUIÉN MÁS?-Pasamos a gritar en milésimas de segundo: no me lo podía creer- Eres el único de los que hay aquí y pueden hacerlo, que podría hacerlo- Sacudió la cabeza- ¿Te ha sonado tan raro como a mí? Porque me ha sonado raro de la hostia…

Reí… ¿cómo no hacerlo? Maggie es graciossa, simpática, no tiene maldad ninguna….pero mi mala fama me precedía (al menos con todos excepto con ella) y mi mal genio afloró en el mismo momento en el que la miré y vi que me correspondía con una sonrisa y poniéndome ojitos…Me puse serio y hablé:

-No me puedes pedir esto Maggie…lo siento, pero, no.

-¿POR QUÉ NO? Eres perfecto…te conozco bien, Severus Snurp…

-Snape.

-Bueno, Severus Snape, eres el único que conozco en este mundillo que entra dentro de la clasificación "perfecto"….

-No lo haré.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- se levantó arrastrando la silla y se puso a mover los brazos mientras me miraba.

"_Loca, completamente loca…"_

-Maggie: eres inaguantable.

-¿Ahora soy "inaguantable"? JODER….¡¡PREFERÍA SER "INSUFRIBLE"!!

-NO.

-Pero…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo lo sabías?- Parecía un diálogo para besugos…

-Intuición…-dije alzando las cejas y rodeando los ojos.-NO.

-Pero es que…

-Está McGonagall…

-¿Esa? ¡No me cae bien!

-Ya…como a todos…Flitwick.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Pero…

-¡No! ¡Joder, qué pesao! ¡Quiero que seas tú!

-Hagrid.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Jamás lo aceptarían en el Ministerio!¿Sabías que le rompieron su varita por no sé qué de una cámara secreta y un vichaco así de grande –puso las manos lo más alejadas que pudo una de otra- y no se la entregaron hasta hace…un año?

-Baja las manos…y voy a hacer como que no he escuchado esa pregunta…

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó bajando las manos fuertemente, golpeándose las caderas.

-¡¡Porque estás haciendo el ridículo!!

-Joer, Severus, lo de las manos no…¡¡lo de ignorar la pregunta!!

-Ah…eso: porque es una pregunta estúpida…

-¿Y?  
-A preguntas estúpidas…respuestas estúpidas.

-¡¡Pues dámela!!Me da igual!

-Joer, Maggie, qué pesá eres: trabajo con ese tipo desde hace más de 15 años, y te puedo asegurar que lo sé todo sobre él, desde porqué le quitaron la varita, porqué se la devolvieron, y la talla de sus calzoncillos!

-La XXXXXXXXXL, tól mundo lo sabe…

-Dios, Maggie, ¿es que nunca te cansas?

"_La verdad es que a pesada no la gana nadie…"_

"_Lárgate, Stewy"_

"_Joer…."_

-Hay más profesores a los que se lo podrías pedir…

-Pero yo quiero que seas tú.

-Eso no puede ser.

-¿Por qué?

-¡PORQUE NUNCA ME ACEPTARÍAN!-Se hizo, momentáneamente, el más absoluto de los silencios.-¡Joder! Al final lo he soltado…

-¿A ti? ¿Por qué? Si eres bueno, simpático (un cachondo total, de verdad)…vale que das un poco de yuyu… pero si te vistes normal pa firmar el papelico de los "cohones", seguro que no habría problemas…

-Maggie…no sabes de lo que hablas…

-¡Claro que no lo sé! ¿Cómo coño voy a saberlo si no me cuentas? Además: me importa una mierda lo que otros piensen, yo quiero que seas tú!

-¡QUE NO PUEDE SER COOOOOÑOYA!

-Vale. Ha sido un placer conocerte-dijo, muy seria, tendiéndome la mano.-No sabes…¡qué coño! ¡Sí que lo sabes! Sabes las ganas que tenía de que esto fuera real; que Hinkers-Peeves, o como hostia se llame, fuera algo real, no un "amigo invisible"; que todos los recuerdos que tenía de cuando, de pequeña, cambiaba mi color de ojos o de pelo, asustando a toda la chiquillería de mi alrededor y demás, tuviera un significado…Pero ¡nada! ¡todo a la mierda! Me vuelvo a casa (solo espero que no sea en chimenea, otro viaje infernal de esos y fallezco), con mis viejos, a estudiar esa mierda de examen que tengo en dos semanas y que, mecagoenlaputa, no he estudiado nada en cinco días...Todo porque, el señorito Snape tiene miedo de lo que piensen de él, porque es un cobarde y no confía en los demás, y que los demás no le van a defraudar así porque sí…Pero…¡Se acabó! ¡Finnito! ¡¡ADIOS!!- Y, sin mirar hacia atrás, salió de la habitación dando un portazo que retumbó por todas las mazmorras.

Quedé callado, pensando: quizás Maggie, un ser incomparable donde los haya, llevaba razón. Sin apenas conocerme, confiaba en mí!

"_Me gusta esta chica: espero que reacciones rápido, vayas en su busca y no desaproveches la nueva oportunidad que te da la vida…"_

"_¿Qué oportunidad?¿La de una sabelotodo que, sin conocerme, me juzga?"_

"_No: la de una persona que es capaz de ver lo bueno que hay en ti, aún cuando ni tú mismo lo ves…"_

"_¿Cómo Lily?"_

"_Como Lily"_

No sé por qué razón, sentí miedo_, _me levanté y fui tras ella. Un par de aulas más allá, oí voces y, recordándome tiempos de espía, me acerqué a la puerta, y me puse a escuchar tras la puerta:

-¡Joder!...- Se oyó un estruendo enorme, como de sillas que volaban para después caer estrepitosamente al suelo- ¡Mecagontó!- Otra vez más ruido- ¡La puta de orooooos!

-Menos mal que, aquí los techos son altos, Maggie…- Pude escuchar la inconfundible voz de Peeves, pero ahora hablaba como más relajado, como con cariño (cosa que me dejó bastante paralizado)

-Si…si me llego a cagar la mierda de lámpara esa feucha que cuelga del techo…me echan de aquí en "cero coma dos".

-Pero…hace un rato murmurabas que te querías largar… Olvidar tó esto…

-Cállate Hinckers…¿o debería llamarte Peeves?

-Llámame Hinckers…por los viejos tiempos…

-Eres un mamón…

-Maggie…hace tiempo que no hablamos…

-Cállate poltergueist de mierda!! ¡¡Serás cabrón!! ¿No te has reído suficiente de mí y quieres más o qué?

-No seas así…no la pagues conmigo…Cuéntame lo que te ha pasado con Snivelius…

Hablaron durante un buen rato de mí: Peeves le contó cosas que, seguramente, yo no me atrevería a contarle a Maggie sobre mi vida, sufrimientos, putadas en mi época de colegial, cómo y porqué llegué a ser profesor de este colegio… He de reconocer que Peeves, aunque un mamoncete de los buenos, hizo bien su trabajo en esta ocasión…

-¿De verdad le hiciste eso? ¡Jajaja!!- Me alegró oír su risa de nuevo- ¡Ponerle aceite en el bote del champú el primer día de colegio! ¡Jajaja!- Esa historieta no me gustó en absoluto.

-¿Así que fuiste tú el que me provocó esta seborrea de mierda, jodido fantasmita?-Pregunté saliendo de mi escondite.

-Oh, Snivelius… ¿No me lo tendrás en cuenta, verdad? Ya hace mucho de aquello…

-Por esta vez te perdono, Peeves.-Le dije antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Maggie desde una esquina de la habitación, sentada en el suelo y rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

-Buscarte y escuchar tras la puerta…-Me acerqué a ella y me senté sobre el suelo, a su lado.

-Sí…debí imaginármelo…Hinckers dice que eso se te da muy bien…

-No deberías creer todo lo que dice ese poltergueist…aunque casi todo lo que te ha contado es cierto…

-Lo siento mucho, Severus, nunca podría haber imaginado lo difícil que sería para ti acceder a mi petición…

-No te preocupes, he cambiado de idea…lo haré.

"_Bien hecho, Severus."_

-Si no se prueba, no se sabe si me aceptarán, ¿no?

-¡Pues eso es lo que yo digo!- Me cogió la mano y nos quedamos callados, mirando a ningún lugar en concreto durante un rato.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos: es súper tarde y tienes que madrugar.- Dije poniéndome en pie y tirando de su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Madrugar?

-¡Claro! ¿No querías hacer pociones y usar tu varita nueva delante de tó cristo?

-Pues sí, pero ya son las seis y media…¿de verdad tengo que madrugar?

-No querrás ver a McGonagall cabreada otra vez, ¿no?- hablábamos mientras nos dirigíamos a las cocinas, hacia las estancias de los Hufflepuff.

-¡¡NO!! Jajaja!!

-Entonces… ¡A la cama!

-Ver a la mujer-gato sin labios ha sido lo peor de esta noche… jajaja.

-No me extraña… ¿mujer-gato? ¡Esa es buena!

………………………………………………………………..

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de las habitaciones de su casa, nos despedimos con un abrazo, me hizo prometer que hablaríamos tras el desayuno con Dumbledore para todo eso del papeleo ministerial, y diciendo nosequé de cobrar una apuesta con el viejo…

Reí y nos despedimos. A lo lejos la oí decir algo sobre un "polvito" y un "porrito"…Pero no estoy seguro: sólo pensaba en el lío en el que, seguramente, me estaba metiendo, y en que era cierto: Maggie olía, por increíble que pareciera, a hierba fresca y a algo parecido a la culpabilidad…

**Gracias por su paciencia y…ESO ESO TÓ, ESO ES TÓ, ESO ES TODO AMIGOS!!**

**BEEEEEEEEESOS!!**


	9. Chapter 9

¡¡Hola gentucilla varia!!

Ya sabéis: esto no me pagan por hacerlo (habría que tener más valor que la Pantoja defendiendo al Pachuli o Pachuqui ese) y la Rowling tampoco (aunque no le vendría mal hacer algo de comedia tras el dramón que nos hizo leer…y que con tantas ganas devoramos en su momento…)

El otro día me dió por entrar en la página y me dí cuenta que no había subido nada en siglos...perdón!! Joé...el tiempo pasa volando...

De verdad: mil veces perdón!!!!

Sin más comentarios ponzoñosos ("ponzoñoso"…me gusta esa palabra...) vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos!!!!!!!!!!

"_¿Se puede?"_

"_Ya estabas tardando, Pizquita…"_

"_Entonces… ¿se puede?"_

"_Que pesada eres… ¡Que sí, coñe!"_

"_Usti! Menos mal, porque lo he pasado muy mal sin poder hablar contigo…"_

"_Si claro… ¡algo estarías tramando!"_

"_¡Por supuesto! La manera de que me cuentes…. ¡qué carajo hiciste anoche!"_

"_¿Anoche?"_

"_¡¡¡Escupe!!!"_

"_JUUURL… PUH!"_

"_¡¡No literalmente, GUARRAAAAAA!!"_

"_Ummmm, glur-glur-glur…"_

"_Maggie, coño!"_

"_¡Olvídame, Piz!"_

"_Joder, Maggie: si no estás fumada o bebida, ¡no hay quien trate contigo!"_

"_Tengo una varita…así que cuidado con lo que me dices…"_

"_No creo que tu enfermedad mental se cure con esa varita…"_

"_Espera a que aprenda… ¡ya hablaremos!"_

"_Jooooooer… ¡qué buen despertar!"_

"_Paaaaaaaaaaaasodeti…"_

Decidí pasar de la pelma de Piz, vestirme con ropa "suciaquetecagas" y salí a desayunar. Como aún era muy temprano (apenas dormí tres horas tras la charla con Severus) busqué a Podmona en su habitación….

"_¡Nada! ¿Y a quién le enseño yo ahora mi varita?"_

"_Ejem, ejem…"_

"_¿Resfriada, Piz?"_

"_Cabrita…"_

"_¡Invernaderos!"_

Mientras corría por el pasillo de nosédónde (el de la bruja tuerta, el cuadro del enano saltarín y el escobero sucio donde alguna vez Hagrid intentó criar a Aragog, oí a alguien a lo lejos saludándome y ofreciéndome un caramelo de limón, sin mirar atrás (obviamente) contesté:

-¡Buenos días Albus!- Mi intención era seguir corriendo, así que sólo lo hice más despacico-¡EH TÚ!-Rápidamente cambió su rumbo y me miró-¡Me debes medio galeón! Sea la cantidad que sea…me la he ganado con el sudor de mi frente…

-¿Tan prontoooooooooo?-preguntó a modo de respuesta poniendo los ojos como platos.-…Este chico está perdiendo facultades… ¡Luego te los doy!

-¡Albus Dumbledore!- Me acerqué a él empuñando mi varita de coña, como si fuera a hechizarle- Voy a ser tu pesadilla hasta que me lo des….¡jajaja!

-Cuidado, Maggie! ¡¡Las carga el diablo!! Jajaja!! ¡Adeu!

-¡Hasta luego Lucas!

-Albus…me llamo Albus…

-…

Obviamente, tras pensar unos breves instantes en lo aburrido que sería el mundo mágico sin la magnífica presencia del mejor humorista del mundo muggle: "Sir" Chiquito de la Calzada, seguí mi rumbo a los invernaderos, consternada del todo:

-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuenos días Podmona!

-¡Maggie! ¿Ya despierta? Bueno…cuenta algo más de lo de ayer… ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mira lo que tengo…-le canturreé enseñándole la varita.

-¡¡¡Muy bonita!!!Pero ya la he visto

-¿Cuándo?

-Anoche, cuando llegaste…ya sabes, tras tu maravillosa tarde con Charlie…

-Glur-glur-glur…No deberíamos hablar del pelirrojo…me pongo tontaca…

-¿Y del cuarentón macizorro? Tardaste mucho en llegar a la sala común…y los cuadros hablan…

-¡Basta! ¿Es que en este castillo son todos unos cotillas?

-Todos no…pero casi…Bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro: ¿hiciste algún hechizo?

-Si: Fregoteo y Nettoyeo…Charlie me ayudó.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué tal te salió?

-El primero un desastre: acabamos comiícos de mierda hasta las trancas…pero después, él me enseñó y ya sí salió bien la cosa… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grité dando saltos.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijo asustada.

-¡MIRA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tengo una agenda de un pollo-burro-volador!!!!!!!!!

"_Eres una cría chica…"_

"_¡Lo sé! Pero es que me encanta mi pollo-burro-volador…"_

"_¡AY QUE CRUZ!"_

-¡Eso es un hipogrifo!-contestó mirando a pollo-bu.- ¿Acaso Charlie te dijo que se llamaba así?

-Nooooooooo!!! Pero es que me gusta más!!!

-¡"Mabías asustao"! ¡Pensé que vaya mierda de cuidador de criaturas mágicas era!

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te ayudo?

-Vale: pero ten cuidado con las macetas de la esquina… ¡son las más importantes!

-Pero… ¡Si eso es "Maríadelabuena"!

-¡¡Pues por eso son tan importantes!! ¿Cómo te crees que consigo quedarme tól curso aquí encerrá?

A la hora del desayuno, en el Gran Comedor, dejé a todos ensimismados con mis fregoteos: cada vez que alguien acababa su plato, mi varita y yo lo limpiábamos en un tris.

Albus rió y aplaudió innumerables veces, y, el muy jodío, se ponía la comida de poquito en poquito sólo para que yo le limpiara el plato:

-A ver tú, barbacas: come de un solo que, con lo cansino que eres, vas a hacer que le coja coraje al único hechizo que sé hacer, "hombreyá"! ¡Y, por cierto: me debes medio galeón!

-¡Y tú a mí un cuento de la Cenicienta!

A la mujer-gato no le gustaba mi gracia innata con la varita…

-¿Y dices que Charlie te enseñó?

-Si. Fue muy amable y, tras unos cuantos intentos, lo conseguí.

-Los alumnos deberían aprender a usar la varita dentro de la escuela, con profesores cualificados…

"_Vaya tangana de tía… ¡de la vieja escuela!"_

"_Jijiji! Cállate, Piz!"_

-Severus me enseñó anoche el Lumus y el Nox… ¿Eso cuenta?-Pero pasó desapercibido, porque…

-Pero, como todos los presentes sabemos, que la situación difiere bastante de los límites de la normalidad…profesora McGonagall…

"_¡OLE GUAPO!"_

"_Jijiji…"_

"_¿Y tú quién eres?"_

"_Me llamo Stewy…"_

"Hola, Stewy!"

"¿_Hola, Stewy? Piz… ¿Quién coño es este?"_

"_Es el yo para ti, pero de Severus…"_

"_Jijiji…"_

"_¿Perdona?"_

"_Luego te lo cuento, lelaca…"_

"_Jijiji…"_

"_Y tú, Stewy-Pizquita de Severus, deja de reírte… ¿Severus tiene Pizquita?"_

"_Se llama Stewy…y es muy apuesto…"_

"_Éramos pocos y parió la abuela…"_

"_Jijiji!"_

"_¡Es tonto! ¡No para de reírse!"_

"_¡Eh tú! Todavía no me conoces…"_

"_¿Y tengo que hacerlo?"_

"_¡Serás…!"_

"_Sí, Stewy: Maggie es un poco tontaca…pero se le toma cariño…"_

-Pero yo ya dije en su momento…

-Minerva… ¿Estás intentado decir que la elección que tomé con respecto a Magie no es la correcta?- Ahora, en el revuelo, entraba a jugar (con el dorsal número 1) Albus.

-No, Albus….Sólo quise decir que…

-¿Una Hufflepuff no estará preparada para…?

-¡Podmona! ¿De veras me crees capaz de pensar así de un Hufflepuff?

Severus no tomaba ya parte de la discusión, que se prolongó un ratico. Miraba hacia adelante y, de vez en cuando, me miraba a mí:

-Veo que has tomado tu primera clase de Herbología…

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso, Severus?- dije muerta de la risa mientras me miraba de reojo la ropa llena de mierda, barro y hebrillas de maría que llevaba encima…

-¿Quizás porque no te duchaste para desayunar?

-Pues… ¡Qué suerte la mía! Porque justamente tengo aquí una varita mágica nueva que no sabe hacer nada más que cuatro hechizos…y uno de ellos es…NETTOYEO!!!!-Me limpié enterica y los dos nos reímos. Mientras, a mi izquierda, se seguía librando una batalla campal sobre mi educación…de la que mi responsable y yo no queríamos formar parte…

Para que cesara la pelea, apunté a Podmona y la limpié también:

-¡Cabrita!-dijo algo enfadada-¡¡¡¡¡Te dije que me molaba estar llenalberoooo!!!!!

Albus me miró como reprobándome…

-¿Qué hay de lo nuestro? Me debes medio galeón…

-Mira que eres cansina!!!!! Tooooma…recién limpito y todo.

-Lo guardaré.

-¿Lo guardarás?

-Si: es una tradición familiar…guardamos el dinero de la primera apuesta que ganamos en cada moneda diferente de cada país distinto al que vamos…no es que estemos en otro país, pero sí es otra moneda…así que no tengo excusa!! P'AL BANCOTE!!- Grité mientras ponía mis ganancias en el sujetador.

"_Creo que no debería contarle a esta gente las tradiciones familiares, Maggie…"_

"_Jijiji"_

"_Tú y tú!!LOS DOS! Laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo!"_

"_No te lo tomes a mal, Stewy…lo hace sin querer…"_

Pasé el resto del día en la Biblioteca, intentando estudiar algo de mis aburridos estudios muggles…entonces fue cuando la vi por primera vez: la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria más jodía que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

-¿¿¡¡QUÉ HACES!!??¡¡NO SE PUEDEN COLOREAR LOS LIBROOOOOOOSSS!!

-¡USTI QUE SUSTO!

-¡Suelta ese rotulador fosforito! ¡¡YA!!

-Pero el libro es mío…¡¡¡y siempre "fosforiteo" lo que quiero!!!

-¿Tuyo? ¿Seguro?

-No creo que en esta biblioteca haya algún libro sobre cromatógrafos, análisis de sangre y Rh, y, mucho menos, de informática…si: definitivamente es mío. Además, lo pone en el libro, ¿Lo ve? "Maggie Roberts, 5º curso"

-Perdona, pero es que no puedo evitarlo…este trabajo es tan estresante…Críos que no paran de hablar en la biblioteca, risitas los días previos a san Valentín… ¡y este año será peor! Tres escuelas en una… ¡Un desastre!

-¿Tres escuelas? ¿Cómo que tres escuelas?

-¿No lo sabes? Este año se hace el Torneo de los Tres Magos, una locura, me atrevería a decir…

-¿Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿De qué mundo has salido?

-Del muggle…

-¿Cómo que "del muggle"?

"_Esta tía es idiota…debe ser la única que no sabe nada de ti…"_

"_Ummmmm…"_

-Me llamo Maggie…Maggie Roberts, acabo de llegar a la escuela…

-¿Nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentan nada?- Me dio pena y todo…- Irma, Irma Pince-Dijo tendiéndome la mano.-Bibliotecaria.

-Noooo…Verá, está confundida: Maggie Roberts, nueva alumna.

-¿Alumna?¡¡JAJAJA!!

-¡En serio! ¡De verdad! Me enteré hace tres días…

-Pero… ¿no eres un poco mayorcita?-Puso cara agria, se miró la mano como deseando que no le fuera a contagiar nada extraño y se dio media vuelta.- ¡Y los libros, antes de tocarlos, me los pides a mi!

-¡¡¡Vaaaale!!!

-Y…en la biblioteca, no se grita, niña malcriada.-Sentenció dándose la vuelta a mirarme.

-Pero… ¡si estamos solas!

-Shhhh!!!

-¡Perdón! ¡Ya me callo!

-Shhhhhhhhh!

-¡Que si! ¡Qué ya la he oído!

-¡¡¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!!!

"_Idiota del culo."_

"_Dí que si, Piz!"_

"_¿Torneo de los Tres Magos?"_

"_¿Qué será eso?"_

"_¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Severus?"_

"_Vamos."_

Recogí mis cosas y, cuando me encaminé a las mazmorras, en busca de mi amo del calabozo particular, caí en la cuenta:

"_Pizquita…Tú lo que quieres es ver a Stewy, ¿verdad?"_

"_Glur-glur-glur…."_

"_Pizquita: ¡eres una salida!"_

"_¡¡¡ADIÓS BLANCA FLOR!!!"_

Sin tocar en la puerta ni nádená, entré en el aula de Pociones. Tan oscura, tan solitaria, con ese frío que te cagas debido a la humedad…acohonante!!!Aún más si te callas y oyes susurros que vienen de la habitación del fondo…

-Solo quería dar una pequeña fiesta fiesta…ya sabes: los más íntimos de la chica en este mundillo…

-Vamos: los de siempre.

-Una cena informal, algo de baile… ¡lo podríamos hacer en Hogsmade!

-¡Claro Albus! Y la cotilla de Rosmerta se contaría todo a los chicos el resto de sábados del próximo curso… "¿Sabéis una cosa, chicos? La pelirroja viejuna que aparece de vez en cuando por la escuela… sí: esa que hace cosas raras… En verdad es alumna…Seguro que viene de otro país porque le suspendieron todas las asignaturas, porque el encargado de la tienda de libros me ha contado que los ha comprado…TODOS!"…Si Albus, gran idea…

-Entonces… ¿El jueves próximo te parece bien?

-Tú no pillas los sarcasmos, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… hijo mío, ¡cómo te pones! Hogsmade no…pero algo hay que hacer: la chiquilla se va a perder tol mamoneo de este año…las fiestas, la conferencias de amistad entre países… ¡To'l Torneo! Además: hay que celebrar que vais a firmar el papeleo…

-Con respecto a eso, Albus, yo…

-¿No te estarás pensando dejarla tirada, no?-Me cagué del miedo, tirité ante el rato de espera para la contestación de Severus y me acordé de los gritos en la biblioteca: si el pavo decía ahora que no los firmaba, yo, desde mi escondite tras la puerta, pegaría un gritaco que la Pince y su puta biblioteca silenciosa me iban a oír en Dolby Stereo Sorround de ese…

-…No, Albus: sólo quería decirte que no me gustaría que mucha gente lo supiera…ya sabes: tengo una imagen que guardar…-Respiré profundamente y me alegré de la contestación.

-Entonces… ¿fiesta de despedida?

-Fiesta de despedida, el 31 de Agosto. O, mejor, un día antes: con lo que esta chica bebe, como hagamos la fiestecica de los güevos la noche de antes, no va a haber cristo que la levante pa largarla…

-¿He oído fiesta?

"_Ya estabas tardando…"_

"_Hola, Piz! ¡Me van a dar una fiesta!"_

"_¡No tiés remedio! Ya sabía yo que, hablando de una fiesta, tu silencio no tardaría en desaparecer…"_

"_Esbarata bailes…."_

-¡Hola Maggie, dulzura!-Albus, cuando quiere, es mu tierno…y yo más: mi "sonrisa Profident persuasiva" me salió solica ella…esa fiesta se iba a celebrar como que me llamaba Maggie Roberts.

-¡Hola abuelillo…!

-Maggie.-Dijo Severus a modo de saludo.

-¿"Maggie"? ¿Esa es tu forma de saludar? No me extraña que no tengas amigos…-le contesté.

-¿A que no te firmo esos papeles?

-¿A que te pido perdón y los firmas?-Miró pa arriba, suspiró y, con un gesto de la mano, nos indicó al barbacas y a mí que prosiguiéramos nosotros solos.

-¿Has estudiado tus asignaturas muggles?

-Albus… ¡te juro que lo he intentado! Pero la loca de la Pince me amenazó por usar rotuladores fosforitos sobre los libros, y yo…

-Yo que tú no me metería con la Pince en presencia de Severus…

-Yo, hoy, paso de todo…

-¿Y eso?-Me asustó pensar que, entre la Pince y Severus hubiera algo…y mis palabras brotaron solas de mi boca- ¡Pero si podría ser tu madre! ¿Tan desesperaíco estás que tás liao con ella? No te pega nada…

-Ahí la tienes, Albus: me conoce tan bien que piensa que soy agradable con el resto de gente…y, antes de que digas nada, te aclararé que se trata de otro sarcasmo…Maggie: entre Pince y yo no hay nada sentimental (que te crees que tó gira en torno a las hormonas). Sólo que no me gusta que se metan con una compañera…

-Pues la otra noche te descohonabas cuando me metí con Minerva…

-Yo os voy a ir dejando…que tenéis que empezar con las clases…según parece alguien de nosotros tiene que aprender a hacer una amortentia en condiciones antes de oler el asado de la señora Weasley…Mañana por la mañana, a las 6, en mi despacho, los dos! Duchaícos y arreglaícos que tenemos una entrevista en el Ministerio….Y tú, Severus: haz algo con ese pelo… ¡es una orden!

"_Eso no le vendría nada mal…"_

"_Jijiji…"_

"_Hoooola Steeewy…"_

"_Jijiji"_

"…"

"_¿Es que no sabe hablar el Stewy este o qué?"_

"_No seas maleducada, Maggie!"_

Y así es como, a partir de entonces, aprendí como se cogía la pala para remover el caldero que, según Severus, me enseñaría a "embotellar la fama y detener la muerte"… ¡¡¡y también el por qué de su mala fama entre los alumnos del colegio!!! JOER!!! Qué mal le sienta tener que dar clases…

Bueno, muchachada! Hasta aquí otra entrega de las peripecias inmundas de la joven Maggie…En capítulos siguientes cómo se entera Maggie de lo que en verdad es el jodido Torneo que se va a perder, conocerá otras criaturas mágicas (los duendes y el pollo-burro se le quedan pequeños ya), conocerá también al Ministro de Magia, a los papás Weasley, otras formas de viajar…

"_Bueno, Covi, para ya que te lías te lías y lo revientas tó!!!!"_

"_Vale, Piz!"_

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Besos y no olviden vitaminarse y mineralizarse!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

HOLA CHUSMACA!!!

Ya estoy de vuelta… ¡Venga todos! ¡Haced "la ola"! Ánimo!!

Venga, que os voy a ordenar: primero que se prepare Dulceysnape; después va Nagini-verde…y, para acabar (no por último menos importante, que conste) Iss-bELL. ¿A la de 3? Venga, a la de tres: 1….2…y…3!!!! WUAUUUU!! ESO ES UNA OLA, GENTUCILLA!!!!

Esa magnífica ola os la dedico (junto con el capitulillo este) a los 3, que sois geniales…o bien es que os faltan muchas neuronas y no os importa quedaros sin algunas más después de leer esto…

Lo dicho: mil gracias a tods (mola de lo la esta, eh? !!) por leerme, y más aún por dejar un mensajito de "apoyamos tus locas locuras"

Besos y….EMPEZAMOS!!!!

"_Piri-piri-piri-piriiiii!!!"_

"_Puto despertador…"_

"_Jajajaja!!Piri-piri-piriiii!"_

"_Lo retiro…puta Pizquita…"_

"_Jajaja!!"_

"_Calla, cacho guarra…"_

"_Joé! Qué mal despertar…."_

"_Sólo cinco minutos más…"_

"_Anda, nenica: pégate un duchao, vístete guapetona (ná putaco, que tiés entrevista con el ministro de nosequé y, además de tó conocerás hoy a los padres de Charlie…"_

"_Glur-glur-glur…"_

"_Deja de pensar guarrás y pégate una ducha!...De agua fría, por favor…"_

"_Piz: eres una salida…"_

"_A LA DUCHAAAAAA! ARRRR!"  
"¡¡YA VOY!!¡¡¡YA VOY!!! (Joé, que pesá!!!)"_

-¡Mírala qué guapa! ¿Tás maquillao?- Podmona me miró de arriba abajo rápidamente-¡Tás maquillao! ¡Qué bombonazo! ¡GUAPAAA!

-Desde luego, Podmona, ná como una charla contigo pa levantar el ánimo… ¡si sólo me he puesto rímel!

-Pues chica: resalta tus ojos que mogollón…

-Pero…Podmo… ¡tú tás duchao! Mira que a mí no me engañas: "miss camiseta mojada" de Brigthon 1991 nunca se equivoca…

-Cierto: duchaíca y cambiaíta…Hay que dar buena impresión a los cazurros del Ministerio…jajaja!

"_Debería dejar las drogas a estas horas de la mañana…"_

"_No seas mala, Piz…"_

"_Lo que tú digas…"_

"…"

-¿Y dónde queda ese Ministerio?

-En Londres.

-¿Londres? Pero… ¿eso a cuantas chimeneas queda? Porque me niego a hacer un viajecito por más de 5 a estas horas de la mañana…

-No vamos por la red Flú.

-¿Entonces?

-¿"Entonces" qué?

-Joé, Podmona…tú, lo que se dice mu lista, no eres, ¿no?

-Es que al barbas le hace ilusión contártelo… ¿Eso son unas sandalias? ¡Qué bonicas!

-Tampoco se te da "mu" bien cambiar de conversación…

-Pues no: aún no entiendo por qué me dieron el puesto de jefa de la casa…

-Si claro: seguro que la mujer-gata es más lista… ¡y un cuerno!

-Ummmm, no sé…pero no debe ser mu tontaca cuando le ofrecieron el puesto de subdirectora de la escuela…jajaja!- Íbamos andando por pasillos súper largos, y, como en esos castillos del Medievo, apenas iluminados por un par de antorchas, lúgubres como ellos solos…fríos a más no poder.

-Por aquí no se pagan grandes facturas de la luz, eh?

-Pues no: la compañía eléctrica no está mu contenta con nosotros…me acuerdo cuando, tras la guerra, cortaban la luz en mi casa… mis hermanos mayores se lo pasaban en grande contándonos a mi hermanita y a mi historias sobre duendes asesinos (es que mis hermanos, como buenos muggles que son, se creen tó lo que Tolkien cuenta): los duendes son unos cabrones, pero no matan a nadie…

-¿Tú también eres de familia muggle?

-Correcto, baby. Mira: ya hemos llegao…. ¡"Nosecuántos con limón"!-Y la puerta del despacho de Albus se abrió.

-¿"Nosecuántos con limón"? ¿Ya ha cambiado la contraseña? ¿Es que la cambia todos los días? ¿O es que me quiere volver loca el barbacas?

-Anda!! Y qué se yo!! Yo no me aprendo sus contraseñas, sólo pruebo: digo cualquier tontería (rápido, eso sí) y acabo con "limón", que nunca falla… ¡Sube, cordera!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAMOS!!!!!!!!!

-¡Por fin llegáis, muchachas! ¿Habéis descansao? Porque hoy nos espera un día muuuuuuuuuuuuu largo.-Dijo Dumbledore abrazándonos.

-Debe estar mu contento, Maggie, porque está de buen humor y cariñoso.-Me susurró Podmona al oído.

-¡Venga, familia! ¡Un corro a mi alrededor!- Nos dijo a Minerva, Severus y a las dos. Se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, despacico, mirándonos uno a uno. Se detuvo una milésima de segundo en cada uno y murmuraba.- Tenemos a la niña (bueno: señorita…además está maquillada y todo…), a la jefa de la casa (y duchaíca!! Bien, Podmona!), a la subdirectora (a la que no le vendría mal sonreír, al menos hoy) y al padrino mágico (o "cuarentón macizorro", como algunas lo llaman…)

"_¡Qué graciosa la llenalbero! Le ha faltao tiempo pa soltárselo!"_

"_Qué decepción debes tener encima…eso te pasa por confiar en una desconocida que le pega a la mandanga… ¡Yo nunca te lo haría!"_

"_No te enfades, Piz…al fin y al cabo es cierto: cuarentón y macizorro…"_

"_¡¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi Maggie?!"_

-Perdón, Albus…¿puedo hablar? No vendría mal que concretáramos alguna estrategia…por si algo no sale como todos pensamos…

"_¿A dicho "todos"? Porque, si he escuchado bien, lo ha dicho… ¡Ella! La mujer-gato!"_

"…"

"_Maggie!¡ Reacciona!"_

"_Piz: no pienso permitir que me pongas nerviosa. Sería cuando la cagaría… ¿Te acuerdas el otro día? Cuando lo de la charla de la McGonagall: te respondí algo así como "Quetecallesyacooooño", y quedé como una desagradecida…imagínate si hago algo así frente al ministro…"_

"_¿Me estás mandando a paseo? ¿Qué me calle? Porque si es así te agradecería que fueras más directa…a esta horas no me entero de un carajo…"_

"_¡VETE! ¿Así de claro?"_

"_¡DESAGRADECÍA! ¡MALA PERSONA! ¡CON TÓ LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI!"_

"_Vale: te pués quedar, pero no des la nota… ¿Ok?"_

"…"

"_¿OK?"_

"_Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada…"_

-Yo sería de la opinión de que eso lo podía haber pensado Severus (él tiene más experiencia en el campo de huídas)…pero no hay tiempo, así que: si nos pillan, que una trinque a Maggie y se desaparezca… los demás nos desapareceremos también y nos aparecemos en el McDonals de centro comercial "Les Halles", en París, ¿os acordáis de él? Al que fuimos a celebrar que Severus pagaba la cena por perder la apuesta de hace tres años…

-¿La de que Slytherin no ganaba la Copa de la Casa por octavo año seguido?- Preguntó Llenalbero curiosa.

-¡El mismo!

-Entonces yo sí me acuerdo… ¿Tú, Minerva?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Hasta el último momento Severus creyó que no iba a tener que pagar…Además es donde conocimos al hombretón aquel que se creía que íbamos disfrazados de "El señor de los anillos" y decía: "Yo también quiero ser miembro de la Comunidad del anilloooooo!" y lo acabaron echando… Supongo que Severus también se acordará del sitio…

-¡Pues claro, mamones! Como bien ha recordado, me tocó pagar a mí…y ná menos que en París, con lo caro que es…menos mal que el viaje nos sale gratis…

-No sé si estoy más alucinada con lo de viajar a París, con lo de que comáis en McDonals o con que nadie me haya explicao qué cojones es "desaparecerse"…Aunque la historia del pavo hablando de pertenecer a la "Comunidad del anillo" no me ha dejado indiferente…

-La "desaparición" es un proceso de traslación corpórea que consiste en, básicamente, largase de un sitio pa aparecerse en otro rápidamente.

-¿Pero marea o duele? Porque si dejamos la "chimenea infernal" para cambiar a algo peor…

-Ummmm…digamos que oprime un poquito. Pero no te preocupes: como la vas a hacer con uno de nosotros (porque no tiés el carnet) no te vas a dejar un pié atrás… ¡Eso sí que duele! A mí me pasó en el primer examen que hice…

-Podmona, sé sincera: te pasó hasta el décimo hizo. ¿Te acuerdas? El examinador aplaudió tanto que dijo que pasaría por alto que te dejaras atrás la uña del dedo meñique…

-Jijiji!

-Jijiji!

-Jajaja!

"_Pero… ¿de qué se ríen estos idiotas? Al final me pondré nerviosa y la cagaré…"_

"…"

"_¿Piz?"_

"…"

"_¿PIZ?"_

"_Glur-glur-glur… __¿me llamabas?"_

"_¿Andeestaaaabas?"_

"_Con Stewy…"_

"_¿Puedes estar en lo que hay que estar?"_

"_¡Pero si antes me has dicho que me callara!"_

"_¡Que te callaras sí, pero no que me dejaras sola en la casa de "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"!"_

"_No hay quien te entienda…Ahora comprendo a tu madre cuándo te decía que…"_

"_CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLA!!!"_

"_Pero…"_

"_CAAAALLA!"_

"_Vale, vale…No hay quien te entienda…"_

-La cosa va así: tú te agarras a Severus, firmemente, sin soltarte en ningún momento (no queremos que te quedes en mitad de la nada dando vueltas dentro de una especie de tubo), pero no le cortes la respiración: si, por un casual la palma en mitad del camino de tanto apretarlo, nos quedamos sin él y contigo en el limbo dando vueltas…

"_Jijiji!"_

""_jijiji", ¿qué?"_

"_Dice Stewy que cree que te va a resultar muy placentero el camino… y que no te lo cargues de por aprietamiento…"_

"_¿Acaso no te dije que te callaras?"_

"_¡DESAGRADECÍA!"_

-Venga, Maggie, deja lo que estés haciendo y agárrate a Severus…-Me asusté pensando en la cara que debería haber puesto mientras hablaba con Pizquita (si es que pongo alguna…a lo mejor miro a los lados sin parar…o me quedo con cara de lela…o…mejor ni lo pienso). Así que hice caso y me arrimé a Severus.- Recuerda: sin apretar demasiado…Podmona, Minerva, … -Ya no escuché lo que les decía, porque la voz profunda de mi murciélago particular recaló en mis oídos…

-¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó mientras me cogía de la cintura firmemente.

-Más quisieras, Snape.- Le contesté con una sonrisa.

Suspiré y me perdí en esa especie de abrazo que me dio. Noté como él olía mi cabeza (que es por donde llegaba) y le oí murmurar algo como "hierba fresca y algo parecido a la culpabilidad".

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, nada… Bueno sí: es tu olor…

-Lo de "hierba fresca" lo comprendo, porque me acabo de lavar el pelo…pero lo de "culpabilidad"… creo que eso no me gusta…- Aunque no lo vi (porque estaba atontada dejando caer mi cabeza en su regazo), noté que sonría, y me gustó tanto, que también sonreí.

De repente sentí como si me cogieran de los pies y tiraran de mí pa abajo, pa los lados y para arriba, todo al mismo tiempo; como si me amasaran para dejarme ultra delgada, lo justo para meterme por una pajita de esas con las que se beben los de las pelis la guarrada esa de la Coca-cola con helado de vainilla…Después, una vez que lograron meterme por la pajita, todo fue rápido: me succionaron y, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando volví a abrir los ojos (que había cerrado cuando posé mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus), me encontré en una plazoleta sucia, muy descuidada (farolas rotas, cubos de basura repletos, charcos de vómitos de borrachuzos mañaneros…).

-¡Ea! ¡¡Pues ya hemos llegado!!!

-¡¿Esto es el Ministerio?! ¿Y pa esta mierda me he currado lo de la ropa y el maquillaje? ¿Pa una placica fea, sin gente y llena de mierda?

-¿Esto el Ministerio? ¡No hija, no! Esta es la entrada de visitantes… esa cabina telefónica.

-Pero si ahí pone que no furula…

-¿"Furula"? ¿¡Qué tipo de lenguaje ese para una alumna de Hogwarts!?

-Significa "funciona" Minerva…- Dijo Podmona desde una esquina, donde se había sentado, quitado los zapatos, y se contaba, afanosamente, los dedos de los pies.- ¡Ya podemos seguir!- Gritó poniéndose de pie.- Diez, todos con sus uñas incorporadas.

Nos metimos los cinco en la cabina, apretujaícos, como sardinas en lata (pero no me importó, porque así seguía estando cerquita de Severus).

-¿Quién tiene cinco "chapas"?

-¿"Chapas"? ¿Qué clase de leguaje es ese para un director de Hogwarts?

-¡Joé, Minerva! ¡Pues sí que te ha sentado bien madrugar hoy! "Céntavos", monedas muggles…

-Ah, era eso… yo me las he traído…pero las tengo en el fondo del refajo y como no se salga una que yo me sé, -me miró como quien no quiere la cosa, pero yo no me iba a mover de allí, que luego me quita el sitio la mujer-gato-malhumorado…- no llego a pillarlos…

-Espera, espera…que seguro que yo tengo más a mano…-metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi vaquero y saqué el dinero.- Pero Albus: no tenemos tiempo pa que llames a nadie…¡llegamos justicos de tiempo!

-No, pavaca…una vez que meta la moneda, nos mandan por aquí- señaló el agujero por donde te salen las monedas cuando cuelgas tras hablar, - unas chapas con nuestros nombres, para poder acceder al vestíbulo del Ministerio, mira, ¡ya han salido!

Comenzamos a bajar lentamente por una especie de ascensor (lo que demuestra que la magia existe, porque cinco personas en un ascensor tan pequeño como una cabina telefónica nunca bajaría tan despacico…). Cuando paró y se abrieron las puertas pude ver un inmenso cuarto, con gente por todos lados, unas estatuas muy bonitas (una mitad tío sin camiseta, mitad caballo, y que, como soy muy lista, supuse que era un centauro), un grupo de chimeneas de las que salía gente (me sonreí al ver lo pringados que eran llegando por la red Flú y no apareciendo, como yo había hecho) y, más cerca de mí, un becario del Ministerio haciendo guardia:

-¿Varitas?- Preguntó el becario.

-No, gracias, traemos las nuestras propias…- contesté sin pensar.

-No las ofrezco…valen una pasta…Se las estoy pidiendo: no se puede entran armado al Ministerio de Magia…

-¡Ah, vale! Toma, pero me la cuidas bien, que es nueva… ¿me das el resguardo?

-¿"Resguardo"?

-Sí, hombre… para cuando venga a recogerla. Es nueva, pero le he cogido ya cariño…

-¿Se está riendo de mí?

-¡No, hombre! Lo digo en serio: mira lo nueva que está…y lo hecha polvo que están las de estos (que, por cierto, se están riendo y no sé por qué).

-No se preocupe: yo nunca me equivoco al devolver una varita…

-Pero ¿qué pasa si cuando yo salga usted está desayunando y el que esté aquí no lo sabe? O se le olvida mientras desayuna, que pa eso es funcionario: desayunos de un par de horas, ¿no?

-Déjalo ya, Maggie. –Me dijo Severus al oído.- No se va a equivocar, vamos, anda…- tiró de mi para que empezara a caminar.

-Pero es que no quiero perder a "María Antonieta"… ¡Es tan chica!

-¿"María Antonieta"?

-Sí. Mi varita se llama María Antonieta…por la reina de Francia: muchos años difíciles para su pueblo y ella, digna, resistió como si nada…en plan metáfora, ya sabes.

-¿"Años difíciles"?

-Ha tenido que ser duro para ella estar en un cajón del viejuno que me la vendió tanto tiempo… ¿no?

-Estás como una regadera… ¡loca perdía!

Seguimos andando, y, a la vez que andábamos, nos íbamos apartando aviones de papel que volaban como locos en todas las direcciones…algunos de ellos llegaban a manos de alguien en concreto que los leía y murmuraban cosas como "mierda! Lo había olvidado…"

Lo más gracioso era cómo llamaban la atención de la persona a la que iban dirigidos: se ponían detrás de ellos y, con mucho tiento, daban golpes en el hombro de la persona en cuestión, como si le dieran con el dedo para que se dieran cuanta que estaban allí…mu gracioso… Al tiempo me enteré que eran informes y avisos interdepartamentales que usan en el Ministerio porque, cuando usaban las lechuzas había muchas quejas de brujas que decían que se gastaban una pasta en peluquería para ir monas al trabajo y que siempre había una lechuza que se les cagaba encima…

Llegamos a una sala muy hortera, de color rosado y llena de platos súper feos con dibujos de gatos moviéndose:

-Buenos días, Dolores.

-Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore.- Su voz era chillona, de las que te taladran el oído…y su expresión en la cara era peor: nos miró a todos como si ella fuera un ser superior por la simple razón de que ella trabajaba para el Ministro (o "se lo trabajaba", a juzgar por las fotos que tenía de él encima de su mesa de trabajo…). Se puso de pie (aunque me costó darme cuenta, porque, al levantarse, se quedó de la misma altura que cuando estaba sentada) y vino hacia a mi (cosa que me puso nerviosa…).- ¿Esta es ella?

"_Tranquila Maggie…"_

"_Pero es que me pone mu nervosa que hablen como si no estuviera delante!!"_

"_Tranquiiiiiiila, Maaaaaaggie…."_

"_Ommmmmmmm…."_

"_Eso, eso…así es, buena chiiiiiica…."_

-En efecto Dolores, te presento a Maggie Roberts…Maggie, esta es la señorita Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge…

-Encantada…-Le hice hasta una reverencia… me faltó besarle la mano para quedar bien.

-"Enchaté" joven alumna…aunque, claro, lo de "joven" es un decir…y lo de "alumna"…

-Dolores: tenemos cita con el Ministro…hay que firmar unos papeles para que la chica empiece ya sus clases especiales de magia…

-En efecto…el Ministro les está esperando…ahora mismo está hablando con los Weasley, que, aunque parezca mentira, han llegado a tiempo…

-Entonces no demoraremos más la espera…- Y, abriendo una puerta, con un gesto de la cabeza, nos invitó a entrar al despacho del Ministro.

Un grupo de personas estaban charlando animadamente, hasta que, al oír el chirrido de la puerta (_"Ya les vale! Qué cutres!! Ya podrían ponerle a esto un poco de 3 en 1…"; "Cállate Piz!!"_), se dieron la vuelta hacia la nosotros. Una pequeña y rechoncha pelirrojilla se levantó de uno de los asientos y, corriendo hacia mi, con los brazos dispuestos a darme un abrazo de oso, gritó:

-¡¡MAGGIEEEE!!

"_USTI!! YESTAQUIÉNES???"_

"_Por el parecido físico..podría decirse que la madre de Charlie…aunque también podría ser la tuya…"_

"_Piz: ¡MESTÁSHARTANDO!"_

"_OK! COMPRENDIDO! ME GÜIRO!"_

Y así, en un cálido abrazo de pulpo sobador, conocí a Molly Weasley…

* * *

_Mil besos, mil gracias y…de nuevo, disculpen las molestias (y las neuronas de menos…)_


End file.
